


Face To Face

by InfiniteKittie



Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3am challenges, Aftermath of Possession, Angst, Blood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ghosts, Hurt Colby, Hurt Katrina, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Multi, Possession, Rituals, Sam and Colby - Freeform, Some graphic descriptions, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love, Violence, solby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteKittie/pseuds/InfiniteKittie
Summary: Sam’s been in the mood for some 3am challenges. But he decides he wants to push it to the next level. Ignoring the warnings, Sam goes ahead and films the video. At first he believes it didn’t work, but maybe it did?Katrina and Colby immediately notice Sam acting weird when he attempts to force them into doing another 3am challenge with him. The two begin to wonder if he’s okay.He’s notAnd neither are they.
Relationships: Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Devyn Lundy/Corey Scherer, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart
Comments: 66
Kudos: 84





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest Sam and Colby fic. 
> 
> This one is going to be a little different and a little darker than my other fic, which if you haven’t read, please do. 
> 
> _________________________
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave comments helping me to improve or telling me which part was your favourite.
> 
> This will not follow any of their video order.
> 
> Be warned, there is swearing and cursing used in this story.

* * *

It was late at night on an ordinary Wednesday night. The city of angels seemed to be enjoying a rare moment of peace as all of the nightclubs and bars had closed for the night and the parties had ended, with everyone passed out in their own bed or someone else’s. The traffic lights were changing for no one and the streetlights were standing on their own. 

All except one apartment, which had only the computer screen illuminating the space. A blonde guy sat there, running his fingers through his hair. His eyes glanced at the corner of the screen. 

4am

He sighed as he realised that he had yet to go to sleep, but had a busy day of filming ahead of him. But still he scrolled through the webpages and clicked aimlessly. He hadn’t been able to sleep, his mind spinning with ideas for his next video. It had been about two in the morning when he had given up on the elusive sleep and trudged up the stairs to his loft. 

Which is where we find him, slumped over at the computer, scrolling through the list of titles, some of which were familiar and others just weren’t all that interesting. Both of his hands brushed through his hair, pushing his fringe all the way back before letting it flop again. He pushed the sleeves of his blue hoodie up. 

Sam sighed again, waves of tiredness sweeping over him, eyes barely staying open. As his eyes flickered across the black lettering of the screen, he caught sight of of a few that sparked his interest. He right clicked, opening them in a new tab. His blue, red rimmed eyes scanned through the text, ultimately deciding to close that tab. 

His fans had been constantly leaving comments or tweeting him about doing another 3am challenge. Sam was always down for one, but it was the finding and researching that he hated. Especially now. He had been through several rituals by now, having done most of the interesting and least dangerous sounding ones. 

“I have to step up my game.” Sam mumbled, his head falling forward before he caught on, eyes snapping wide open. He needed another 3am challenge like the Midnight Man or the Hosting Game. But most of the games he saw were about asking questions, getting the opportunity to talk to something. 

Just then, as he was about to close his browser and drag his tired ass to bed, he saw a title that caught his eye immediately. He right clicked and opened it a new tab. His eyes flickered through the words, a lazy smile appearing in his face. This was the one. 

* * *

** _Face to Face _ **

_ Before reading any further, understand one thing. There is no reward for completing this ritual. The only benefit you get is that you have survived a Face off. _

_ The history of this ritual lies in medieval times, being used an punishment for those who went against the Church. Those who were forced to undertake this ritual never returned the same. _

_ Be aware that no ritual is a fun game. These are not for the faint of heart and certainly are not meant for children. Understand what this ritual entails before beginning the ritual. Because once it’s began, there’s no turning back. _

_ Play at your own risk. _

_ Players: _

_ One principle _

_ Requirements: _

_ \- six candles of the same colour _

_ \- salt _

_ \- a lighter or match box _

_ \- a room inside an empty house, where all the lights can be turned off and there are either no windows, or they can be completely covered _

** _Instructions:_ **

_ The Set Up: _

_ **1** \- Set up your room so that there is only one light on and the windows are covered. Make sure that there will be nobody interrupting your ritual by stepping into the house. _

_ **2** \- Turn off any air conditioning or fans that would blow into the room. _

_ **3** \- Spill the salt on the ground, arranging it into a five pointed star. Make sure the salt line is unbroken or the ritual will not work. _

_ **4** \- Place each candle at a point of the star, with the final candle being placed in the middle of the star. Make sure none of the salt lines have been broken. _

_ **5** \- In the corner of the room, spill the salt in a circle, big enough for you to comfortably stand in. Make sure the salt line remains unbroken. _

_ **6** \- Turn off the last light and use the lighter or match stick as your only light source to begin the ritual. _

_ The Ritual: _

_ **1** \- Begin at 3am. If you are not sitting in front of the candles with the lights off at 3am, DO NOT PROCEED. _

_ You have now missed the time and will have to try again the next night. _

_ **2** \- Light the candles one by one, start with the point closest to you and end with the candle in the centre. As you light each one, say the following: _

_ With this light, I call to you. _

_ With this light, I invite you in. _

_ With this light, I open the door for you. _

_ With this light, I welcome you. _

_ With this light, I ask you to stay. _

_ With this light, I summon you to me. _

_ If any of the candles fail to light, try again. If they fail to light for the second time, DO NOT PROCEED. _

_ If the last candle does not light on the first try, DO NOT PROCEED. _

_ If the candles light on the first try, proceed to step 3. _

_ **3** \- Listen for hear a small knock. This is it. It is inside the house. _

_ If you do not hear a small knock, DO NOT PROCEED. _

_ Lock or block the door, draw up a line of salt by the door. Hide and remain silent and do not move, until 6am. _

_ If you hear the knock, proceed to step 4. _

_ **4** \- Open the door, just a crack and call out to it, say the following: _

_ I called to you. _

_ I invited you in. _

_ I opened the door for you. _

_ I welcomed you. _

_ I asked you to stay. _

_ I summoned you. _

_ **5** \- Move immediately towards the salt circle. Do not break the salt line. Step inside it and face the door. Watch for a shadow or sign of something entering the bedroom. _

_ Do not take your eyes off the door. Do not make eye contact with it for longer than 10 seconds. _

_ If you do, then I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. _

_ **6** \- If you have not made eye contact, you should feel its presence right in front of you. _

_ DO NOT LOOK AT ITS EYES. _

_ If you do, then I’m sorry. I’m so sorry _

_ **7** \- If you avoid eye contact, it will turn to leave. Do not speak and what for it to leave the room. It will close the door behind it. _

_ **8** \- Wait to hear a slam, that means it has left through the front door. _

_ DO NOT LEAVE THE SALT CIRCLE, until you have heard the slam. _

_ The End: _

_ Congratulations you have survived the Face to Face ritual. But be warned that once you have opened your door to it, you cannot close it again. It has left the house for now, but why would anything miss the opportunity to come back when you are not expecting it. _

_ FAQ: _

** _How do I make sure it doesn’t come back to my house?_ **

_ By not playing. The only sure way to keep something out is to not let it in, in the first place. But if that doesn’t stop you, I wouldn’t perform the ritual in my own house. That is, if you feel comfortable with letting someone else bear the weight of your choices. _

** _What is it?_ **

_ I don’t think that anyone who knows is in a condition to tell us. _

** _What if you look at its eyes? _ **

_ Don’t, just don’t. _

** _What if I don’t hear the slam? _ **

_ Then it hasn’t left. Do not leave the salt circle until it has left. Even if the clock strikes 6. WAIT for it to leave. You don’t want to know what happens if you don’t. _

** _What if I light the last candle on the second try? _ **

_ It is unclear if it’s there or not. There is a reason that you should not light the candle on the second try. But sources have said that it will still be there if you light the last candle. But it will not play by the rules. _

** _What if I light the first candle after several goes?_ **

_ The ritual will not work. _

* * *

Sam sat there at his desk, staring at the words in the screen. If there was ever a ritual that would give him undeniable proof, it would be this one. His eyes glossed over the warnings, deciding that if this game has been played all the way from the medieval times, then it mustn’t be that dangerous. He scrolled back up, not seeing the last question. 

* * *

**_What will it do in my house? _**

_ Sources say that it wants to find a second chance. But as I have said before, I recommend not playing any of these rituals. No matter what. It’s best not to interfere. _

* * *

“Hey Colby?” Sam asked him when they were lounging around Sam’s apartment. They had just filmed a video for Colby’s channel. 

“What’s up?” He asked, head peeking over the couch as Sam stood in his kitchen. He had been grabbing them both a drink but distracted himself when he saw the salt that he had forgot to put away. 

“I’m thinking of doing another 3am challenge?” Sam mused, pouring the soda into both cups. Colby groaned. 

“Seriously? Haven’t you had enough of those yet?” 

“There’s always another one to do. And my fans seem to really love them, and I-“ he trailed off not knowing how to explain to his best friend.

“And you want proof. Right?” 

“Yeah, I guess. Something concrete.” Sam handed Colby his soda as Sam joined him back on the couch. 

“Well if you’re gonna do it, I recommend getting an air b&b. We just moved out of our haunted house. I wouldn’t want to haunt this one so soon.” Sam twirled the liquid in the cup for a little longer, considering what Colby had suggested. It wasn’t a bad idea, but would Sam feel guilty about haunting someone else’s house? 

Colby watched as Sam fell silent, his brows furrowing. Colby knew Sam was considering the option, but could see the inner turmoil written all over his face. Strands of blonde hair fell into the eyes that held the cloudless sky. Eyes that Colby had dreamt of in the first year or two of them living in Los Angeles. The hair that Colby remembered wanting to run his fingers through as they-

“We could probably find an abandoned building that would work. God knows we’ve explored them all.” At his words, Sam pushed his hair out of his face, a smile lighting up Colby’s world. 

“You know we can’t risk that. Besides, I don’t think any of them would do. It needs to be a proper house.” They both missed exploring, and while they loved the ghost trips that they were going on now, it didn’t ease the ache of not exploring. Filming Stranded brought back that love, and all of the amazing memories that went with it. But Sam’s right, they shouldn’t risk it. 

“Maybe, an air b&b would work. It’s just-“ 

“What? Sam?” 

“Nothing. I’ll go and have a look.” He jumped up, leaving Colby and his drink as he walked up to his loft. Colby sighed as his fingers twisted with his rings. He knew that Sam didn’t want to put anyone else in danger, but Colby was determined that he wasn’t going to let Sam haunt his new apartment. 

Colby had stayed down on the couch, while Sam surfed the internet, looking for air b&bs in the Los Angeles area. He filtered his search to look at only low rated and rather expensive places. At least then, if the place only had one star and wasn’t a cheap deal, he wouldn’t be putting a lot of people at risk with this ritual. 

It wasn’t the first time, he had rented somewhere else to do 3am challenges, but he didn’t quite understand it all back then. Not since they had changed the Sam and Colby channel to be more focused in ghost hunting, when they realised that they had spirits attached to them. Sam wouldn’t wish that on anyone else. 

* * *

_“SAM? SAM!” The blue haired girl screamed at the top of her lungs. But the only response was the harsh breathing from herself. “SAMUEL! SAM!” _

_ “Katrina, calm down.” She turned to see her brunette friend jogging over to her. How could she stay calm, when her boyfriend was out there? In the woods by himself? _

_ “No! I won’t! How would you feel if it was Corey out there?” Her friend fumbled her words, obviously stumped. Finally she collected her thoughts and her hand touched the blue haired girl on the shoulder. _

_ “I’d be worried. But you have to let them-“ _

_ “SAM! SAM!” _

_ She didn’t care, she needed to find him. She couldn’t leave him alone out there in the dark. “I have to find him, Devyn.” _

_ “Kat, you saw what happened the last time. He doesn’t want to see you right now.” She felt her heart break even more. She had been pushing that part down. Her fingers traced the invisible make on her cheek. Her own boyfriend, the sweetest guy she had ever met, had yelled and slapped her, before taking off. _

_ “I don’t care. I need to find him.” She wiped the tears from her face. She had to find him, because she loved him, and she had thought he had loved her too. But maybe he didn’t anymore. _


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!!! 
> 
> I’m back and I want to say thank you for all your support on the first chapter. It was so incredible to see so many of your excited for this.  
_________________________
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave comments helping me to improve or telling me which part was your favourite.
> 
> This will not follow any of their video order.
> 
> This one is going to be a little different and a little darker than my other fic, which if you haven’t read, please do.
> 
> Be warned, there is swearing and cursing used in this story.

* * *

_“Sam? Samuel, where are you hiding?” The blonde sucked in a sharp breath, shutting his eyes, willing himself to stay silent. “Come out come out wherever you are.” It was a mistake. A huge mistake and now all he could do is cower in the darkness. “Samuel! I will find you.” No, no you won’t. The blonde thought to himself as he turned to hide his head in the corner. Please, don’t. _

_“Sam?!” NO. His blue eyes widened, fear glossing over the irises. It couldn’t be him. He was safe, he was supposed to be safe. _

_“Don’t you wanna save your boyfriend?” He kept his mouth shut. It has to be a trick. He wouldn’t lose to that thing because it knew his weaknesses. “What about your girlfriend, then?” A scream, one that the blonde knew came from her throat. His body shook, as his eyes screwed shut. Please don’t let it be them. _

_“Sam, don’t come out.”_

_“Stay where you are!” Their voices coated in fear. Water fell over this cheeks. He had to save them, but what that thing wanted with him. Well, the blonde wasn’t so sure that would ensure their safety. _

_This was supposed to be a stupid idea that he filmed for his fans. Instead, the camera was _t_he first thing that was broken. He assumed he would be next, but now. Now it might be the only two people in the world who he loved with all his heart. His other half and his true love. _

_Two screams filled the air of his apartment. He buried his head into the corner next to his desk, where the love sack draped over him. The blonde felt sobs rising in his chest and he desperately struggled to keep silent. If it found him, then everything was for nothing and his friends suffered for nothing. The screams cut off suddenly. _

_“Oops. Guess you humans are more fragile than I believed.” _

_“No.” The blonde breathed, before clamping his hands over this mouth. Fuck. _

_“Oh I spy where you are hiding.” The love sack was thrown away from him and he felt the adrenaline rushed through his veins. It was blocking the staircase. _

_Sam leapt to his feet, pushed logic aside and vaulted himself over the railing. He fell and a crack resounded throughout the apartment. He cried out in pain and tried to pull himself off the_ _ground but a grip on the back of his neck made him freeze. The only thing he could move were his blue eyes but he wished he didn’t. _

_Dark stains covered the floor and with the moonlight shinning underneath the curtains, Sam saw the one thing he knew he would never forget. A mess of dark hair laid on top of a head with its neck snapped, laying on the wrong angle. There was streaks of liquid that ran down the head, from the hairline, falling into the open mouth. _

_Blue hair caught his attention as it had been thrown onto his couch, more stains streaming down the furniture. The body had fallen in the kitchen, painting his tiles. _

_“NOOOOO!” The scream tore form the back of his throat as he felt it rip his spinal cord from his body. _

_“You should have listened to the warnings.” _

* * *

“Ahhhhhhh!” Sam jolted as his throat burned raw. He blinked several times, fingers running through the blonde fringe. His wild eyes glanced around the room, his heart racing and his lungs struggling to breathe. “Goddanggit.” He was in his bedroom, the early morning sun peaking through. 

A hand touched his arm and he jumped, almost falling off the bed. “Sam? Are you okay?” Her soft voice asked, hands hovering above his own. He felt himself sink with relief, his fingers reaching for hers. He brought them to his lips and pressed them to each of her knuckles. Sam vaguely noticed that her hair was fuzzed and messy, and her eyes red and still half closed. Obviously exhausted. 

She sat there silently and let him do whatever he needed to calm himself down. His scream had startled her awake in a way she never wanted to experience again. Katrina watched as Sam just held her hands for a couple of minutes. She could see the adrenaline and fear sleeping out of his bones as he traced the lines on her palms. 

Sam moved from her hands, letting his fingers trail up her arms. He kissed both of her shoulders before moving to her cheeks, nose and forehead. A smile came to his face as he felt his heart slow and his breathing ease, logic flooding back into his mind. She was alive, he was alive. He hadn’t haunted his apartment. He hadn’t sentenced them all to death. He sighed as he cupped her cheeks. 

“Hello.” He finally whispered as his eyes met hers, taking in the speckled hazel colour of her irises. 

“Hi.” She giggled as she leaned in and pressed a peck on the tip of his nose. “Is everything okay?” 

“It is now. I love you Kat.” He could see that she wanted more from him, but she didn’t push and for that, he seemed to fall more in love with her. How’s he get so lucky? 

“I love you too.” Sam wrapped his arms around her and let them both crash back onto the pillows. “Let’s stay here for a bit.” 

She nestled into his arms, head resting on his chest as she let her eyes fall shut. Sam brushed her hair out of her face and smoothed it beside her cheeks. He watched fondly as her breathing slowed and fell into an even pattern. He felt guilty about waking her up because of his nightmare but he was glad that she was able to fall asleep again rather quickly. She deserved her rest. 

As they laid there, Sam couldn’t drift back to sleep. His mind continued to replay his nightmare over and over again. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was the dark stains, the mangled images of the people who mattered most. He shivered as his mind races with the thoughts of what if, what if that was real. He couldn’t bare to see that, he’d rather die. 

* * *

“You sure you don’t want me to come too?” Katrina asked from the bed as Sam moved from his bedroom to his bathroom. He was packing two small bags, one full of his things and the other full of his camera gear. He returned to the bed, shoving in his newest, black, never normal shirt as well as his blue 3am hoodie. He had to represent. 

“It’ll only be for three nights. I’ll be back home, here with you, for our Monday movie night.” Kat’s hands grabbed his arm, stopping him. 

“You promise?” He smiled and brought his lips to her own, letting their breaths mix. She sighed into the kiss, fuelling his smile. His hands moved to support her back as he crawled onto the bed, gently laying her down. 

“Sammmm.” She moaned, feeling her back touch the pillows. Their tongues twisted around each other, pulling themselves closer to their lover. Eventually, they had to break their kiss, the need to breathe taking over. 

“I love you so much, Kat.” Sam whispered as he moved to her neck, pressing kisses and pulling on her skin with his teeth. The noises she made as he continued to suck on her neck, made him smile even brighter. 

He made his way back to her lips as her hands touched the hem of his shirt. He groaned as her fingers slipped over his hips. They tugged his shirt up when Sam’s phone buzzed. The two of them groaned and Sam rolled off his girlfriend. “Do you have to?” She whined, hands reaching for him. He laughed as he unlocked his phone. 

“It’s Colby.” She sighed and flopped back down on the bed. 

**Colbs: **

_I’m coming over in 10_

He showed her the text before jumping up. “Sorry, babe.” 

“It’s okay, you need the time to have a shower.” He cocked his head to the side as one eyebrow rose. She giggled as her eyes flickered to his pants before meeting his eyes again. “Unless of course, you think Colby’s gonna help you out.” Sam chucked his discarded shirt at her. 

“You know, maybe he will.” Sam teased as he walked into his bathroom and shut the door. 

* * *

“Good morning.” Colby closed the door behind him, carrying his bag of clothes and toiletries. 

“Morning Colby.” Kat greeted him as she headed back to her spot on the couch, which she had to leave to open the door. She watched as Colby glanced around the apartment. 

“Where’s our boy?” 

“Shower.” She answered, trying to contain her giggles. Colby sighed as a few stray laughs came out. 

“I get the feeling that I don’t need anymore information.” 

“Yeah, probably not.” 

The water turned off and Colby turned away, leaning on the kitchen counter. He felt heat rise to his cheeks as his mind seemed to pause on the image of Sam having a cold s- _and we’re not going there. _

“Is Colby here yet?” Sam’s voice called out. 

“Yeah bro! For once I’m waiting on you to be ready.” He could hear Sam chuckling behind the walls. 

Finally his best friend appeared in the doorway to the master bedroom. He had a duffle bag in one hand and his Xplr backpack on the other shoulder.

“We good to go?” Sam asked as if he had been the one waiting for Colby. Colby rolled his eyes and jingled his car keys. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Katrina stood up from the couch and moved over to hug Sam. 

“I’ll text you when we get there and I’ll make sure I send you the address too.” He pecked the top of her head as their hands entwined. “Feel free to stay here if you want.” Kat nodded before bringing his hand up to her lips. Colby turned away, unable to stop the sharp feeling in his stomach. 

“Stay safe. Both of you.” 

“We will. See you on Monday.” And with that, they walked out the door and headed for Colby’s Corolla. 

* * *

“Are you sure you wanna go through with this bro?” They were driving towards the air b&b that Sam had rented for the weekend. Although Sam had been very reluctant to haunt someone else’s house, but after his nightmare he was glad that Colby had suggested it. The air b&b was just outside of Los Angeles and was a split living house. It cost almost two grand and had stated that it was already haunted. He wasn’t sure if doing this 3am challenge in a haunted house was smart but it was better than his own apartment. The air b&b was one of the only ones that was rated below 4 stars and only had one or two reviews. It was the nets palace that Sam felt comfortable summoning another ghost or even, _dare he say_, demon in the house. 

Sam blinked as he felt Colby nudge him, bringing him back to reality. He pulled the sun visor down and opened the window slightly. 

“Yeah, Colbs. It’s too tempting to forget about it. You know?” Sam could see Colby shaking his head from his peripheral vision. 

“I honestly don’t get your fascination with these rituals. You’re just tempting the spirits.” Sam hummed as Colby was right. Sam was tempting the spirits but how else was he going to catch any proof? 

They let the subject drop as Sam knew he would never convince his other half to see it the same way he did. Colby loved exploring and even ghost hunting but Sam knew he had a huge problem with summoning something. That was why Colby was going to disappear for the night, while Sam filmed the Face to Face ritual and then he would return in the morning so they could film some videos for Colby’s channel. 

Even though Colby didn’t understand his interest, Sam was glad that he had still offered to come with. He would make sure that this little trip out of L.A. wasn’t wasted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof nightmares are a killer. Sorry Sam.
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded 26th November. 
> 
> I post a chapter every Tuesday, AEST (normally between 6pm and 11pm)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!  
Please leave a comment letting me know if you did!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow my Twitter for further updates about when I post  
@KittieInfinite  
https://www.twitter.com/


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, this chapter just did not want to be written. But I finally convinced it.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to everyone who is reading. You guys are amazing and I love you all. 
> 
> And Happy thanksgiving to those who celebrate! To everyone else, have an amazing day today!   
_________________________
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave comments helping me to improve or telling me which part was your favourite.
> 
> This will not follow any of their video order.
> 
> This one is going to be a little different and a little darker than my other fic, which if you haven’t read, please do.
> 
> Be warned, there is swearing and cursing used in this story.

* * *

Colby turned the ignition off as the two of them stared at the air b&b. It was located just outside Los Angeles, surrounded by woods. The trees weren’t quite dense enough to be classified as a forest, as it was only a five minute drive from the last suburb. But there wasn’t another property within sight. 

“I’m guessing this is it.” Sam nodded as he pushed open his door. He stared up at the cabin, the wood stained a red colour with two steps that led to a little veranda, which curved to the side of the cabin. Sam heard the driver’s door close and felt Colby’s presence behind him. For just a second, he felt heat flare on his face as he could feel Colby’s breath on his neck. _Colby... _

“What’re you waiting for, Sam? Come on.” Everything disappeared, any stray thoughts that had entered Sam’s head had evaporated as he was spurred into motion, fumbling for the key in his back pocket. 

They walked up onto the veranda to find a wooden front door. There was a little table and chairs but one of the trees had grown so close to the house that one of the branches was entangling itself on the railing and onto the chair. 

“Looks like this place hasn’t seen much love with its exterior.“ Colby stated as he let himself rest against the railing opposite the front door. The veranda was about five feet wide but stretched the length of the cabin. 

“Yeah, wonder if that means not a lot of people rent this one.” 

“Well that’s what you were hoping for wasn’t it?” Sam flashed at smirk back at Colby, rolling his eyes in a sarcastic fashion that made his best friend chuckle. 

The key slipped into the lock and turned easily. “So did the lady tell you why this cabin was haunted?” Sam was thrown, not by the question but by the interior. It was modern styled, sleek, black furniture, gloss white tiles and pale grey walls. 

“Woah.” 

“Not exactly what I was expecting, dude.” 

“Me neither. No wonder it costs more than what the outside looks.” Colby just nodded. 

They moved further into the cabin, seeing the lounge room with a flat screen tv, a kitchen to the back and then two steps leading up to an arch way which was the hallway to the bedrooms and bathroom. There were two bedrooms, each with a double bed so him and Colby wouldn’t have to share. He heard a small and very faint sigh of disappointment in his mind. 

“Sam?” He snapped back to face Colby who had moved into the lounge room, sussing out the remotes that laid on the table. 

“Hmm?” 

“The haunted part?” 

“Oh right!” Sam didn’t understand why Colby’s question had slipped his mind but wasted no more time in recounting his meeting with the owner. 

* * *

_“On the ad, you said that the cabin was haunted?” Sam sipped at his drink. He had reached out to Aubrey Cairn, a sweet, English old woman who owned the air b&b. She didn’t feel comfortable doing business online and as such asked him to meet her at her local cafe. A happy medium so that both could feel safe. _

_“Oh yes, I hope that doesn’t change your mind. It’s only a minor spirit problem, but it does seem quite stubborn.” She picked up her other half of the biscuit and dunked it in her tea. _

_“No, Mrs Cairn. Quite the opposite, actually.” _

_“Please, dear. Call me Aubrey, I haven’t been called Mrs Cairn since my husband’s funeral.” A distant look entered her eyes and Sam inwardly cursed himself. _

_“I am so sorry for you lose, M- Aubrey.” There was silence for a couple of seconds and Sam fidgeted in his seat, unsure on what to do now. _

_He waited until she spoke next. _

_“Sorry, love. What were we saying?” _

_“Why is the cabin haunted?” _

_“Oh yes!” He watched as she broke another biscuit in half and dunked it in her tea, once again._

_ “It was an unfortunate situation. A lonely young lad had come to my husband asking for a place to stay the night. He had given the lad the key to the cabin. My husband was supposed to meet with him the next day at noon. He didn’t show. So back to the cabin, my husband went hoping to find the lad there. Maybe he had overslept. Unfortunately, the young lad had taken his own life. How, my husband never told me. But the police had informed us that the young lad had been rejected by his boyfriend, as his boyfriend told him that he was in love with another girl and couldn’t be with him anymore. Poor lad, couldn’t take the heartbreak.”  _

_ Sam felt his eyes drawn down to his empty glass as the two of them settled, again, into silence. This time for the young guy who had lost his life at his own hands.  _

* * *

“That’s so sad.” Colby remarked once Sam had finished. 

“Yeah. Poor guy.” 

* * *

The next few hours saw the two of them unloaded their bags into their respective rooms before settling in front of the television. They surfed the channels until they finally stopped on a rerun of Friends. The two best friends had been mostly silent since Sam had told Colby of his meeting with Aubrey Cairn. Colby couldn’t distract his thoughts from thinking about the story. The guy had killed himself because the guy he loved was in love with another girl. It struck a cord with Colby as he had been in a similar situation only a few years ago, minus the whole suicidal tendency. _No, he was happy with Sam being his best friend. He was happy that he was dating Kat, who was also a close friend. _

Sam, on the other hand, couldn’t quite work out why the story stayed with him. It wasn’t like he had ever been in love with a guy, who was also in love with someone else. Sure, Sam had felt unrequited love from several girls through high school, but he had never felt so depressed after he had found out. A text popped up on his phone. 

**Kat <3 **

_How’s everything, babe?_

He smiled and typed out a reply, making sure to mention the weird style. 

**Kat <3 **

_Interesting styling. Make sure u take pics_

**Kat <3 **

_I’m glad u two have settled. Make sure u take care tonight. _

**Kat <3 **

_Text me when you’re finished, plz _

“Is that Kat?” 

“How’d you know?” Sam asked as he looked over his shoulder at Colby. They both had settled on a different couch, letting their legs stretch. They both had their backs towards the other though. Colby raised one eyebrow. 

“You have this one smile that you reserve for her and only her.” Sam thought he heard a twinge of sadness in Colby’s voice but pushed it aside. 

“That’s a level of detail I didn’t think you’d notice, Colbs.” 

“Oh Sammy, I notice _everything_ about you.” 

“Do you now?”

“You know I do.” Sam was sitting up properly and watching Colby’s every move. Colby was staring at him, a playing smirk lazily dragged across his face. 

“More than Kat?” 

“Oh so much more than Kat. I’d tell you more but then you’d have to take your shirt off, so I can show you.” The intensity of their gaze broke the moment they both burst out laughing. They didn’t stop for a good half an hour. 

* * *

“Alright, call me the second you’re done. I really don’t want to stay at Kevin, Mike and Aryia’s place longer than I have to. Because we all know that breakfast is awkward when Mike had his fun the night before.” 

“Oh man. Now I’m picturing the things that Kat wouldn’t like me picturing.” 

“Hey, it’s the truth. Plus Mike with a hangover, not fun.” Colby grimaced as he shifted his bag on his shoulder. His phone buzzed telling him that his Uber was there. Sam had insisted that he take his car, but Colby didn’t like the idea of leaving Sam without a quick get away if anything was to go wrong. 

“Alright well I’m leaving. Try not to get yourself hurt.” 

“I’ve handled worse. This seems like an easy ritual.” Sam ignored the words of warnings that flashed in his mind. 

“Take care, bro.” 

“You too, Colbs.” 

* * *

3am came around quicker than Sam expected. He had set his alarm on his phone so he could fall asleep. His phone seems to ding the second he closed his eyes. It was 2:30, leaving him half an hour to prepare for the ritual. 

He moved to grab his camera, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he quickly pulled the covers back over the bed as he stood up. Taking the camera and tripod out of his xplr bag, Sam set it up in the middle of the room, at the end of the bed. There wasn’t too much space, but enough for what he needed. 

Turning the camera on, Sam allowed the tiredness to seep out and his camera personality to sink in. He wasn’t a different person on camera as opposed to off camera, it was more of letting the facade that he was always ready to film wash over him. Make him appear less like he just woke up. 

He did his usual intro, standing in front of the camera with his back towards the door. He quickly explained the whole air b&b situation to his fans before jumping straight into the actual video. 

“We are going to summon something tonight. Although this may not be the smartest idea I’ve had, at least it’s not in my apartment.” He chuckled nervously, his hand scratching the back of his neck. He found his eyes glancing away from the camera for a second as he could’ve sworn he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Shaking off the illusion, Sam continued on with his explanation. 

“I’ve got the ritual pulled up on my phone and I set the candles up before I had my nap. All I need to do now is to turn the lights off.” He turned to move, before quickly facing the camera again. “It’s not going to be the best lighting but bear with me guys.” With that he moved to the door of the bedroom and flicked the light switch off. Sam returned to the camera, taking it off the tripod and placing it on the floor on the other side of his candle set up. 

He adjusted the settings so it would capture everything before sitting opposite. The candles were all red and had been arranged in the salt pentagram as the ritual had asked. He grabbed his lighter and breathed a deep breath. He felt extremely isolated, sitting here alone in the dark, in a place he was unfamiliar with. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. 

He unlocked his phone and scrolled down to the part that he was up to, explaining as he went. “Okay, so I need to say these words as I light each candle, starting with the point closest to me and ending with the one in the centre.” He glanced at the camera, feeling himself slipping into his ‘natural habitat’. “Easy enough.” 

A cold chill danced across the back of his neck, but Sam brushed it off as a draft. Forgetting the fact that the ritual had asked for all windows to be covered and the door to be closed. The phone screen glowed, showing that time had ticked to 3am. 

_Time to begin. _

Sam flicked the lighter and moved it to the first candle, holding his phone in his non dominant hand. “With this light, I call to you.” A shiver ran down his spine, a warning, he supposed that he wasn’t completely comfortable with what might happen. He moved to the next candle.

“With this light, I invite you in.”

“With this light, I open the door for you.” 

“With this light, I welcome you.” 

“With this light, I ask you to say.” 

“With this light, I summon you to me.” 

As Sam lit the final candle, a small knock resounded from directly underneath him. Sam jumped, feeling more shivers running down his spine. The bedroom door creaked open, light giving form to a shadow which moved through the hallway. In that instant, Sam knew he was no longer alone. 

He fumbled for his phone, feeling a sense of safety that he could call for any of his friends and he would no longer be on his own with something. “Did you guys see that?” Sam asked the camera as he remembered that he was still filming a video. “The door just creaked open, and I had pushed that shut. No wind could’ve opened that. There was a shadow moving or something.” Sam angled the camera towards the door, whispering as fear was slowly ebbing into his veins. 

A slam came from the front, shaking the floor a little. “Guys, I don’t think I’m alone anymore.” Another noise and a smash, that sounded like glass shattering, startled Sam. He jumped and ran to the door, peering out into the hallway. Seeing nothing, Sam turned back to his phone. 

“Okay, the ritual says that I’m supposed to draw, whatever I’ve just summoned, to me while I’m standing in a circle of salt. So here goes nothing.” Sam put the camera back on the tripod, angled where he stood for the intro. He picked up the salt from the bedside table and sprinkled it on the floor, moving in a circular motion. By the end, he was surrounded. 

Sam stepped over the salt line, carefully. “I’m supposed to stand at the open door and say the ritual words again, without the first part and in past tense. Once I’m done, I have to run back into the salt circle without disturbing the salt. Why the hell did I think this was a good idea.” He shook his head, fingers running through his fringe. 

He turned away from the camera, after making sure both the door and salt circle were in frame. He walked towards the door. The thoughts in his mind swirled around the words of the ritual and the title. _Face to Face. Maybe he would actually get proof this time, the only reason he started this ritual in the first place. _

_He had researched the ritual on YouTube and had not found a single video of it. Sam had thought it was odd but decided that he would spoil his fans by giving the, content they couldn’t have seen anywhere else. _

He pushed open the door all the way, eyes focused on the arch way. He breathed a deep sigh before repeating the words. “I called to you, I invited you in. I opened the door for you, I welcomed you. I asked you to stay. I summoned you!” He yelled the last part, fear sinking past his veins and into his bones. A shadow moved out of the corner of his eyes and Sam bolted back to the salt circle. The motion blew out the candles, leaving him in complete darkness as wind swept straight passed him. 

Sam stood against the wind, eyes closed. A tickle trailed up his spine, his hands shaking as he felt something brush past him. Colby stone gripped his heart and he felt his lungs stop for a second. His head felt the beginning of a headache as he felt himself freeze. It only took a moment for everything to change. 

As Sam stood there, he was oblivious to the few salt grains that had been blown out of their position, leaving a break in the line. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. 
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded 3rd December November.
> 
> I post a chapter every Tuesday, AEST (normally between 6pm and 11pm)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!  
Please leave a comment letting me know if you did!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow my Twitter for further updates about when I post  
@KittieInfinite  
https://www.twitter.com/


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! 
> 
> I apologise deeply for letting this be another late chapter. My parents were down the coast over the weekend and they had to drive near a huge bush fire that closed the road after they had gotten passed. It was a stressful weekend as I was worrying about that, but everyone’s safe now, thankfully. 
> 
> These bushfires are just getting worse and the poor wildlife, especially the koalas. Anyway. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading my story. This means so much to me, I love you all because of this!!!
> 
> _________________________
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave comments helping me to improve or telling me which part was your favourite.
> 
> This will not follow any of their video order.
> 
> This one is going to be a little different and a little darker than my other fic, which if you haven’t read, please do.
> 
> Be warned, there is swearing and cursing used in this story.

* * *

Back in Los Angeles, Colby found himself constantly checking his phone, every two seconds. The time seemed to drag past as all he wanted to do was call an Uber and hurry back to Sam’s side. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling _this_ anxious about Sam doing a ritual, because it wants the first time, nor was it the first time that he was doing one in a place he had rented. But there was a pit in Colby’s stomach and he couldn’t help but feel like he shouldn’t have left his best friend. 

“You look like Mike after he’s texted a girl for the first time.” A voice teased from behind him. The body that the voice belonged to, jumped over the back of the couch and plonked itself beside Colby. It took less than a second to recognise Aryia as he made himself comfy against the little ball of blankets Colby had set up. 

“At least if the girl doesn’t text back, Mike knows he struck out. If Sam doesn’t text me, then something might have gone majorly wrong.” Colby was aware of Aryia watching him as he, once again, clicked his phone on to find nothing. 

The digitised numbers blinked at him.

_5:40 am _

From what Sam had explained, the ritual didn’t have an end time, but it had consistently mentioned that 6am would bring safety and a finish. _Maybe Sam had screwed up? _

“It’ll be fine, bro. You know Sam. He’s the master of 3am challenges, he wouldn’t let anything happen to him.” Colby hummed in response as his eyes drifted back to his phone. He couldn’t deny the ache in his heart when he thought about the possibility of Sam being hurt. Especially when Colby had willing left him alone. 

Another thought distracted him. “What are you doing up before six?” Colby asked as he watched Aryia turn on the television to scroll through Netflix. He had found the show that all of them had started watching the night before. 

* * *

_“Okay, there’s option A or B. What’re your votes, boys?” Aryia asked, switching between the two shows that they had agreed on. _

_“Let’s watch Spongebob!” Kevin yelled as he was grabbing drinks for everyone. _

_“Spongebob isn’t an option, Kevin!” _

_“You ain’t my momma!” Mike and Colby met each other’s gazes and burst out laughing at the other two’s antics. _

_“I’ll be yo Daddy.” Aryia replied, winking at Mike and Colby sending them off further into their laughter. _

_Kevin put the drinks down on the coffee table after the laughter had died down a bit. _

_“I wanna watch Spongebob now.” Mike stated, eyeing Aryia. _

_“Me too.” Colby piped up, watching as Aryia face palmed. _

_“Fine! We’ll watch bloody Spongebob.” _

_“Yay!” The three of them cheered and clapped like they were five years old. _

_About three episodes in, Mike’s phone dinged. “Oh hell yea! Sorry guys, I’m outta here.” He dangled his phone long enough for the others to see that a girl had messaged him. “I’ve got a date.” He sang as he ran to his room to grab his things before rushing out the door. _

_“Bye Mike.” The others chuckled as the door didn’t close properly and Mike had to return to close it. _

_Another couple of episodes later and Kevin had crept off to his room, finally falling asleep in his bed, rather than on the couch. That left Colby and Aryia to watch Spongebob on their own, not that they minded. _

_They had always enjoyed each other’s company, Colby being closer to Aryia, surprisingly, than he was to Mike and Kevin. Just like his other bets friends, Colby had a particular friendship with Aryia. _

_Sam was Colby’s everything, his other half. Brennen was Colby’s wild friendship, drinking, partying and risk taking, going further with some things than ever. Aryia had his own specialty. He was Colby’s stupid, fun friendship. Sing at the top of their lungs, making up words to popular songs to fit the mood that they were in. But, the one thing with Aryia and Colby’s friendship that others always found weird was that it wasn’t plastered all over social media. The way that they acted just didn’t seem to come to either of them naturally in front of the camera, unlike him and Sam and Brennen. _

_Eventually though, Colby had been woken up by Aryia. It was two in the morning and he was heading to bed. Mike had come home twenty minutes later, with a giggling brunette trailing behind him. Colby had rolled his eyes and stretched out on the couch, making himself comfortable. _

* * *

“I figured you wouldn’t be sleeping and I wasn’t feeling very tired. Plus, I can drive you back whenever Sam does text you.” Aryia shrugged as he clicked play on the next episode of Spongebob. 

“Thanks, brother. I owe you.” 

“No you don’t. But I have noticed that you and Sam seem different.” Colby froze, eyes glued to the screen. 

“D-different? Different how?” 

“There’s been moments when, if I didn’t know you two, I’d think you guys were dating.” Aryia stated, his voice lowering. 

Colby’s heart thudded in his chest. “That’s just how we act. You know, #Solby.” Aryia shook his head. 

“It’s more than that. Maybe not for Sam. But definitely for you.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Aryia opened his mouth to continue, but Colby’s phone buzzed, interrupting their conversation, much to Colby’s delight. He fumbled and darted for his phone. But the minute he saw the name, his heart fell but picked up the pace, reading the words. 

**Kat**

_Have you heard from Sam, yet?_

If Katrina was getting worried than something must have gone wrong. He frowned and Aryia nudged him, silently asking if everything was okay. Just as Colby was about to answer, a feeling washed over him. It was a weird feeling that he had only felt a few times in his life.

One being the time Sam and him had explored an insane asylum. The feeling had come just before Sam screamed. Another time he could recall feeling this sensation was when Elton had taken them to the amusement park and they had stayed behind to ride skateboards down the water slides. When Sam had volunteered to go first, Colby had felt this exact weird feeling. 

**Kat**

_I don’t know about u_

**Kat**

_But I just got this feeling that something happened_

Colby met Aryia’s eyes as he jumped off the couch. “I have to call Kat, real quick.” His friend didn’t ask for more details and just waved him towards the kitchen. Colby moved, dialling Kat’s number. 

* * *

“Hello?” 

“Kat. I felt it too.” Colby breathed and heard her breath hitch. 

“Something must have happened. Colby,-“ he let out a deep breath. He had really wanted Sam to be okay. 

“I know. I’ll call Sam as soon as I can and I’ll head back over there. I’ll find out what’s going on.” He heard her mumble her agreement, but he knew that Kat was ready to jump into her car and drive all the way to the air b&b just to make sure Sam was okay. He smiled. “Don’t worry, Kat. I’m sure everything will be fine. It’s Sam.” 

“Yeah,” her response seemed flat but Colby didn’t know what else to say to reassure her. “I’ll let you call him.” 

“I promise you, Katrina. If anything went wrong, and I’m sure it wouldn’t have, I will help Sam and bring him back to you, exactly as he left. It’ll be fine.” 

“Thank you, Colby. I’m glad Sam has you as his best friend.” The words sparked inside him, making him want to curl up on himself. 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll update you later.” 

* * *

Bright light enveloped the camera as _Sam_ flicked the bedroom light switch. He moved to the windows, opening the curtains. He caught a glimpse of his reflection and could see that his normally vibrant blue eyes, had dulled to a more pastel blue colour. Little embers were also reflected in the window, drawing his attention away from the window. _Sam_ picked up the candles that were still harbouring a tiny flame each. He blew them all out as he removed them from their configuration. 

Dusting and blowing ways the salt, _Sam_ realised that the camera was still filming. “Well,” he cleared his throat.

“That wasn’t quite as scary as I thought it was gonna be, or as hard.” _Sam_ chuckled to himself, bending down once again to pick the camera up. He turned it around to show the remnants of the ritual before turning the camera again to face himself. “That was quite an adventure, I suppose.” _Sam_ mused, as he let his eyes drift from the camera lens back to the window, watching as the sun began to wake up. The light rays were spreading across the sky, chasing away the stars. 

“That ritual was actually really really easy-“ he trailed off as he felt something in his eye. He blinked several times, feeling a shift in his head as something receded. His eyes becoming unfocused as he seemed to stare at nothing for a couple of seconds. 

“Sorry.” Sam apologised, shaking his head slightly as his eyes became clear. “I guess I, uh- spaced out for a second. Anyway, I’m not sure if I did that correctly, so let me know in the comments.” He let out a deep sigh as he fell into the bed. “Shit.” Sam’s hand flew to his head. “My head has just started hurting, guess it’s a good time to end the video now.” He flashed a forced smile towards the camera. 

“Alright guys, hope you enjoyed that. I’m gonna find some aspirin or something for my head. But that’s all for this 3am challenge. Let’s get this video to 70 thousand likes and I’ll do another 3am challenge. I’ll see you guys next week, don’t forget to get the 3am merch, and peace!” Sam covered the lens with his head as he hit the stop button on his camera.

* * *

Once the camera had stopped recording, Sam fell against the bed, breathing heavily. He couldn’t quite explain what happened through the night. There were just flashes of sensations, mostly inside his mind. He didn’t know if there would be enough ghostly footage but at the moment he didn’t really care about the video. 

He had been so sure that something was inside the house, he could’ve sworn he felt it in his bones. But maybe it was just his imagination. He had been wrong before. Sam hopped off the bed and walked to the door, the sun having risen enough to switch the bedroom light back off. As soon as he stepped into the hallway, he felt a chill go through him and turned his head to catch anything. Sam was so sure that he could feel someone or something watching him, but he was probably just a little creeped out. 

With the headache getting stronger the more he moved, Sam completely forgot about the promise he made and instead of unlocking his phone, he turned it off. He rummaged through the bags that he and Colby had left in the kitchen, trying to find any kind of medication that would help ease this headache. He stopped as the pain spiked. 

Sam stood in the kitchen, eyes closed as the darkness seemed to alleviate some of the pressure building up behind his temples. He froze as a moment passed and the air seemed different. Almost like something was in the room with him. 

His eyes snapped open and darted around the room, making out shapes in the shadows. Some of the curtains were still closed so the sun was only barely peeking through. Glancing back to the hallway arch, Sam did a double take. It looked like there was a shadow standing there, but he was certain that it was just a reflection of something else. 

“I’m just freaked. Everything’s fine.” 

_“Yes, everything is fine. Just relax and calm down.” _

The voice in the back of his mind piped up, reminding him that his eyes were just seeing things, tricking him. He didn’t take notice of the fact that the voice had taken on a different tone, a different sound. 

It no longer sounded like his usual inner voice. 

But rather someone else’s. 

* * *

“The number you are trying to call is temporarily unavailable-“ Colby pressed the end call button for the third time in the last ten minutes. 

“Why the hell isn’t he answering?” Colby threw his phone back on the couch in frustration. 

“Maybe he turned it off for the 3am challenge and hasn’t turned it back on yet. He still has an outro to film, Colby.” Aryia suggested, trying to reassure his friend. 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” 

“I’m always right.” Aryia puffed out his chest before Colby pushed him so he fell off the couch. That made Colby laugh and Aryia smile. “Let’s watch another episode of Spongebob or two and then I’ll drive you back. Promise.” 

“Thanks, bro. I appreciate that.” 

They sat there in almost silence as they watched the television, the fun, yellow cartoon doing nothing to distract Colby. While he may have let Aryia think that he had helped comfort Colby and ease his mind, things were quite opposite. He held his phone so tightly that his knuckles turned white. 

“He usually uses his phone to look up the ritual as he goes.” Colby whispered, letting his words be drowned out by the comedic antics of a yellow sea sponge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are not going well for Sam. Nu uh. 
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded 10th December. (Hopefully, fingers crossed, I promise!!) 
> 
> I post a chapter every Tuesday, AEST (normally between 6pm and 11pm)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know if you did!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow my Twitter for further updates about when I post  
@KittieInfinite  
https://www.twitter.com/


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!
> 
> Guess what?! 
> 
> It’s an on time chapter!!!!!!! Yay!!!
> 
> And let me just tell you, some of this chapter wasn’t what I originally planned. But I like it. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading because you guys are incredible and I owe you all so much. Love you all!!!! And thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, because I really appreciate you guys going the extra mile. Thank you!!
> 
> _________________________
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave comments helping me to improve or telling me which part was your favourite.
> 
> This will not follow any of their video order.
> 
> This one is going to be a little different and a little darker than my other fic, which if you haven’t read, please do.
> 
> Be warned, there is swearing and cursing used in this story.

* * *

By the time the two episodes were finished, Colby’s phone was still silent. “Why hasn’t he answered me, yet? This isn’t like Sam.” His eyes met his friend’s. “Something happened.” 

“Let’s not jump to conclusions, bro. Let’s grab your things and get going.” Colby only nodded, body still planted on the couch as he felt his mind recede into panic. _Sam had to be okay. He couldn’t ever forgive himself if Sam wasn’t okay. If something had happened, then... then... what would Colby do? It was Sam and Colby versus the world, he can’t verse the world without him. Sam’s his rock. His best friend. His other half. His everything. _

_What if he was too late? What if Sam had needed him and he failed? How could Colby live with himself after that? He needed Sam in his life. Sam was his oxygen, the only reason that Colby had survived high school. _

His heart clenched as his lungs screamed at him that they weren’t getting any air at all. He gasped and tried to swallow as much air as possible as fast as he could.

Hands touched his shoulders and Colby leapt from his spot on the couch, vaulting into the air. 

“Easy, easy. It’s just me.” The voice didn’t register in his brain. He wanted Sam and he needed Sam to be okay. He had never needed anything as much as he needed this. 

“Colby, it’s Aryia. It’s okay. I’ll get you to Sam.” Colby nodded, the name not ringing a bell. He was still unsure of the voice but he decided he had to go along because of the promise of seeing Sam. 

He let the hands guide him and felt the wind brush across his face. But the wind couldn’t disturb his thoughts, couldn’t stop his mind from racing to the worst conclusions. _He has to get to Sam. Now. _

* * *

Sam could feel his headache getting stronger, more present in his mind. It had taken a hold of his brain and he could feel talons sinking into his mind. The pain seemed to seep down the back of his neck and into his spine. He stumbled away from the kitchen, his mind too focused on the pain that he was oblivious to the sink that sat in front of him. 

He crashed against the archway and into the walls of the hallway. He had to get to the bathroom. The door bashed open, bouncing back as Sam fell inside the bathroom. His hands reached for the sink, fingers slipping all over before finally turning the tap on. Water gushed out and Sam moved his hands under the tap before splashing his face with the cold water. 

The liquid ran down his face, succeeding in cooling himself down, giving him a moment’s pause from everything. In this moment he could focus on only the cool sensation. But it didn’t last. 

The pain was still present. In fact, the water made it worse. It raged with a vengeance as it consumed every vertebrae in his spine and spread into his bloodstream. He could feel the pain coursing through his veins, weighing them down with lead, his blood flowing sluggishly. _What is happening to him? _

His body shook, pushing itself off balance. Sam’s hands latched onto the wall behind him as he toppled. His heart raced, causing the pain to move quicker, coating his insides with its sharp touch. Then the pain was back in his head, beginning to consume his thoughts. His head shook, trying to throw the pain out, but to no avail.

A voice cries and it takes him a minute to realise that it’s coming from his throat. “Colby!” The name lurches in his heart, sparks his memories from the night before. Memories of Sam promising Colby that he would be safe. Memories of him promising to call Colby when he was done. 

“Shit. Fuck.” Sam cursed as he patted his pockets, the need to find his phone overtaking the sensations of pain. Colby was probably going out of his mind. He continued to search until the realisation struck him hard. He left his phone in the kitchen, after he turned it off. _Why the fuck did he do that? What the hell was he thinking? _

_You weren’t thinking. That was me. _

Panic clouded his vision as the voice registered in the back of his mind. No no no no no no. His head snapped up, eyes catching his reflection and there he froze. For a couple of minutes he just watched his image in the mirror, entranced by his own eyes. The blue seemed to be faded, appearing as grey, with a little bit of darkness swirling from his pupil. _This didn’t look right. His eyes were bright blue. (Weren’t they?)_ His body swayed and Sam grasped onto the sink, trying to hold himself up. 

_Give in. _

“No. I won’t give in. Not to you.” Sam stumbled as he pushed himself out of the bathroom, he voice growing hoarse from yelling Colby’s name. _Where the hell was his best friend. Where was his other half. Where was his Colby. Why wasn’t he here. Why did he leave Sam alone._ Sam tripped down the hallway, catching himself on the wall. 

_He doesn’t care about you. But I do. _

“No. No he does. He does care.” Sam repeated to himself, desperate to block out the voice that was coming from the back of his mind, from the origin of the pain. _It’s Colby, of course he cares. Because he’s Sam’s Colby. His Colby cares about him more than Sam cares about himself. Sam’s Colby will be here to rescue him, to fix everything. _His_ Colby is coming._

“COLBY!” 

* * *

Colby felt a jolt in his heart. He had been unfocused, the panic and fear swallowing him whole as all he could think about was Sam. But that jolt brought him back to reality, causing him to blink several times as he took in his surroundings. Colby was sitting in a car, Aryia was next to him driving. The roads were unfamiliar, and yet there was a distant memory, one from yesterday that seemed like it had happened months ago. _He should never have left Sam. He should have never stayed away. _

“Something’s not right. I need to be there now.” His words were fast, mushed together and almost unintelligible. Aryia jumped in his seat, not expecting Colby to say anything more than his mumbles about Sam. 

“Woah. Calm down Colby. I’m going as fast as the speed limit allows me.” Aryia glanced at Colby, seeing him growing restless in his seatbelt. Aryia’s fingers gripped harder onto the steering wheel, afraid and worried about what Colby might do if he didn’t calm down. 

“Who gives a fuck about a speed limit? I need to get to Sam. Go faster.” Aryia sighed as he knew he was going to make Colby angry if he didn’t get through to him.

“Colby,” Aryia tried but Colby shook his head, signalling that he wasn’t going to drop this. That he was going to keep pushing until he made Aryia do what he wanted. But as much as Aryia loved Colby, he couldn’t break the law. 

“I need to be there. I can’t explain why. It’s something in my heart, I need to get to Sam. Go faster.” 

“I get it, Colby. I understand what’s going on but I can’t go faster. Driving faster is against the law.” 

“Aryia please.” 

“I’m not risking a speeding ticket. Just-“ a sudden thought sparked in Aryia’s head. “See if you can call him again. Try FaceTime.” Colby nodded at his words, being given directions was something he could handle in this state. He could try Sam again. _He had to. Maybe Sam will pick up this time. _

* * *

Sam was on the floor. He couldn’t remember how he got there but there he was. He lifted himself up on his arms before crashing back on the ground. His head was spinning and his body was filled with pain. Sharp pricks digging into his bones, latching onto every blood cell he had. 

_You are mine now._

“No.” he protested weakly, feeling his strength dull and seep through his fingers and into the floorboards. His throat burned from him crying out for the one person who would help him. Who _had_ to help him. 

“Colby.” Sam whispered, tears running down his cheeks. He was desperate for his other half to be there, because with Colby around nothing bad would ever happen to Sam. He was holding onto the desire that his Colby would walk through the front door, rush to his side and make the demon and the pain disappear. _Where was he? _

Sam rolled so the front door was directly in his vision. 

_It won’t be long now, Samuel. _

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering as the pain began to eat away, devouring him from the inside out. It scraped along his vital organs, poking his lungs, clawing at his heart. He was dying. _He had to be dying. There was no way he would be in this much pain if he wasn’t dying._ And this time, there was nothing that would save him.

“Where are you, Colby?” 

* * *

“SAM!” The door crashed open and Colby bolted inside, falling onto his hands and knees as he tried to skid to a stop. There was a figure lying on the couch who jumped a mile in the air at the sudden intrusion. 

“Colby?” Sam blinked, struggling to keep his eyes open long enough to definitively tell who it was. 

“Sam.” Colby took two strides to reach Sam and swept him in a huge hug. “You scared the shit out of me.” He mumbled into his shoulder. Colby felt his heart suddenly slowing, like a car squealing it’s breaks. Tears soaking his best friend’s shirt. 

“Why?” 

“You said that you would let me know when you finished the fucking ritual.” Colby pulled himself back from Sam. “But every call I’ve made has gone straight to your voicemail. I never want to hear it again. Please don’t make me hear it again.” Colby felt his anger ebb away as he just let himself breathe in the moment. _Sam was okay, Sam was here in his arms. Everything was fine._ In fact, anger was far from what Colby was feeling. He was struck by a sudden tiredness as well as relief. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Colby and brought them both to the couch, sensing that Colby wouldn’t be able to hold himself up much longer. He ran his fingers through his best friend’s hair, almost like he was soothing a child that had thought he had lost his mother. 

“Oh!” Sam gasped as he realised Colby was probably still waiting for an answer, even though he was drifting away from a state where the information would stick in his mind. “My phone died halfway through the ritual, so when I was finished, I had to charge it. I guess I fell asleep out here.” He resumed his massage on Colby’s back and Colby could feel himself wanting to drift off to sleep. 

But, Colby searched Sam’s eyes, trying to see if he was lying. It didn’t sound like something his Sam would do. As Colby stared, he noticed that there was something off in his best friend. 

“Your eyes seem different.” Colby mumbled and Sam froze, as Colby’s head fell back on his shoulder. 

“Different? Different how?” _His voice was going too fast. He needed to slow down. _

“The colour. It’s not as...br... bright.” _Sam_ could feel Colby’s body getting heavier as his eyes began to take longer blinks. _Sam_ smirked as he realised that the brunette in his arms probably wouldn’t remember this conversation when he woke, so his secret was safe. 

“You’re just tired. I’ve put you through unnecessary panic and now your body is crashing. Come on, sleep Colby. Everything will be fine when you wake.” 

Colby barely nodded before letting his body flop on top of his best friend, his mind falling into the lull of sleep almost immediately. 

“Good boy.” Sam whispered, tracing Colby’s slack cheeks. “Everything will be fine now.”

* * *

_‘No. Colby don’t fall asleep. Colby you need to help me. Colby! Please!’ _

_The little blonde boy pleaded as the darkness encroached on him from all sides. He only had the window that hadn’t been swallowed by the black. ‘Please save me.’ He sobbed, falling to his knees. The boy shifted until he was sitting, wrapping his arms around his legs. His head fell against his knees, muffling his cries. _

_There was no way out of here. Not unless Colby could figure something out. Which the boy knew the brunette would, because he was Colby. He was _his_ Colby. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, well. Sorry Sam, love you still. 
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded 17th December.
> 
> I post a chapter every Tuesday, AEST (normally between 6pm and 11pm)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know if you did!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow my Twitter for further updates about when I post  
@KittieInfinite  
https://www.twitter.com/


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up, everyone?!
> 
> Oh my gosh, ep 2 of The Castle. I was not expecting that but I am so keen for the finale now. 
> 
> Sorry about the delay again. I sat down to write this, but ended up writing Broken Eyes instead (go check that one out, and bring some tissues with you). 
> 
> But we here now! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who’s reading because i love you all so much and I appreciate you all. And thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, because that extra means the world to me!! 
> 
> Trigger warning: this chapter mentions suicide, and goes into some detail about it. Be aware - it’s within the first section of this chapter. 
> 
> _________________________
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave comments helping me to improve or telling me which part was your favourite.
> 
> This will not follow any of their video order.
> 
> This one is going to be a little different and a little darker than my other fic, which if you haven’t read, please do.
> 
> Be warned, there is swearing and cursing used in this story.

* * *

_“W-What do you want with me?” The broken words spilled over his lips. A deep rumbling chuckle vibrated the floor beneath his feet. “Tell me!” He cried, pushing more power into his voice. The darkness shook as the thing controlling his body finally relented and began to speak. _

“You can relax, Samuel. I’m here to help you.” _A deeper version of Sam’s voice ringing out like it was being played through loud speakers. _

_“Help me? If you truely wanted to help me, then you’d Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. Me!” _

“I know I’m not what you want, but I’m what you need. I’ll make sure your story doesn’t end up like mine.” _Sadness dripped off the last few words, the sorrow overwhelming Sam. The darkness rippled as if it were crying. _

_“How did your story end?” The blonde asked, compassion creeping back into his heart, drowning out the panic and anger. _

“With my death, obviously.” _A sigh reverberated around him._ “I took my own life.” 

_“How?” _

“I found a rope in the closet in the hallway and tied it into a noose. I used the kitchen bench to tie the rope onto the lower rafters in the ceiling. Then I moved a chair underneath and stood on top. Tears were streaming down my face as all I could think about was my broken heart.” _The words sparked recognition as Sam realised that this was the lad that Aubrey had spoken about. _

“I wrapped the rope around my neck, hesitating for only a second. Then all I felt was pain as the chair toppled over. I thought for sure that my neck would’ve snapped immediately but no. It was painful and all I could think about was how I’d scar Mr Cairn when he found me. How I’d left my parents, because they didn’t support who I loved. How I lost everything and in that moment regret consumed the pain. I didn’t want to die. So I began struggling, until the world went black. I regret it every day.”

_Sam felt tears well up in his eyes as he listened to the suffering of the ghost who was probably not much older than he was. _

_“I’m sorry-“_

“Which is why I’m gonna help you.” _Confusion swirled around Sam’s mind as he tried to understand. _

_“How are you helping me? I don’t understand.” _

* * *

“I’m helping you win the heart of your beloved.” The ghost spoke as he ran his fingers through the brunette’s hair who was passed out on his lap. 

_“I-I’m in a relationship.”_ Sam stuttered, confusion laced in his tone. The spirit laughed as he moved his hand to the brunette’s cheek and began stroking along his cheek bone, taking in the little sighs of contentment. 

“That’s why I’m helping you. So you can get out of that relationship.” The spirit could feel Sam’s hesitation. 

_“But I love her.” _

* * *

_The darkness trembled as the spirit laughed. Sam wobbled and his knees collapsed beneath him. His hands smashed into the ground as he tried to steady himself. _

“You don’t love her.” _The laughter continued to shake the only world Sam knew at the moment. _

_“Katrina is my only-“_

“You’re funny, Samuel. It’s like you’ve forgotten that I have complete access to your mind and heart. I know everything you do.” _Fear rose in Sam, but not because the spirit was right, but rather the thought that someone else knows him inside and out. Someone else knows the things that he has never wanted to tell anyone, never wanted to revisit himself. _

* * *

“That stupid girl is just standing in the way of you two.” The spirit resumed brushing his fingers through Colby’s hair, smiling as he played with only the strands that were dyed red. He could feel the jealousy rising up within his host’s body. “I mean you’re jealous right now.” 

_“W-what? I-I’m not jealous.”_ Sam stuttered. Colby gasped as the spirit tugged at the brunette’s hair. The spirit chuckled as he released the hair before trailing his finger over Colby’s lips. They parted slightly and the spirit was overwhelmed with jealousy. 

“Still not jealous, Samuel?” 

_“Leave him alone!”_ His host growled, doing nothing more than showing the spirit Sam’s weak spot. 

“I’m only trying to help you two. I can hear both of your hearts crying out for the other.” 

_“We don’t like each like that!” _

“You already know that I know, that you know you’re lying. But what makes you think I haven’t read his mind?” 

_“You can’t. That’s impossible.” _

The spirit smirked as he began to unravel the truth for the little blonde who was so desperately over his head. “So you honestly believe that the adrenaline crash was enough to completely knock him out? That after seeing you were fine, he would have just passed out? Without any interference?” 

_“What the fuck do you do to him?” _

“Oh Samuel. If only you knew. But just know, I won’t stop at anything to bring you two together. That bitch won’t present a problem, not after I’m through with her.” 

_“No! Don’t you dare fucking touch her!”_ The spirit revelled in Sam’s anger. He knew how to push his host’s buttons and he had only been here for a couple of hours. 

“Technically, you’re the only one who will be touching her, and breaking her in two, and her heart. Just like the way my lover broke my heart!” 

* * *

“Sammy?” Colby murmured as he stirred, feeling the warmth of his best friend under his head. Something had woken him but he couldn’t put his finger on what. _Maybe Sam had said something? _

“I’m here, Colbs. I’m here. Go back to sleep.” The brunette could only nod, as he felt the thick fog, of something stronger than sleep, dragging him back under. There was a small noise in the back of his head, that was once a voice but now was covered in so much fog, it was incomprehensible. Colby knew that something about this was wrong, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry about anything while his head was laying on Sam’s lap. The one place he always felt the most comfortable. His eyes closed and he hummed as he hopped on the plane to the land of dreams.   


* * *

_Sam cursed under his breath, at the control that the spirit had over Colby. Although, there was the second that the spirit had lost its temper. Colby had woken up then, so..._

“What are you thinking about, Samuel? Because the only way I’ll leave, is when you and Cole, here, are happily in love.” 

_“But we’re not in love. I love Katrina, with all my heart.” This time the spirit growled. _

“That’s what my Damon had told me. But his eyes betrayed his true feelings.” _The spirit hissed under his breath._ “Samuel, you may think you love her. But your heart is Cole’s and always has been and always will be.” 

_“I don’t love Colby.” Sam tried to ignore how his voice rose slightly at the end, as if it was a question. _

“Keep saying that and you won’t like the consequences.” 

* * *

It had been a number of hours before Colby woke up. He stretched and yawned as his eyes lazily searched his room for his phone. _Wait_. He bolted up at the unfamiliar scenery. This wasn’t his bedroom. He was just about to shout when memories slammed back into him, hard enough to knock him off the couch, or maybe that was gravity. 

“Colby?” His eyes flew to Sam’s and a sheepish grin appeared on his face. 

“I uh, attacked the floor?” Sam chuckled as he reached out a hand to lift his best friend up. 

“Well mister Ninja Colby, are you okay?” 

“I’ll get back to you on that.” Colby winced as he put pressure on his ankle which had slipped underneath him when he had fallen from the couch. 

“Here.” Sam helped lower him back onto the couch and moved behind the couch to the kitchen. Colby could hear rustling, but was more concerned with his injured ankle. 

“Put this on it for twenty.” Sam handed him an ice pack and Colby took it gladly, hissing slightly when the freezing cold touched his skin. 

“So, uh. What happened when I got back?” The brunette remembered feeling the relief at seeing his best friend unharmed but everything after that was blurry or nonexistent. 

“You crashed on me, dude. Like, full on passed out.” Sam settled onto the other side of the couch. 

“Sorry, brother.”

“It’s all good. I’m sorry that I worried you that much.” 

“Well, we’re all good now, right?” Something sparkled or shined in Sam’s eye and for a split second he thought that there was something he was missing. But as Colby thought about it more, he figured that it was probably a trick of the light. 

“Definitely, Colbs. We are all good.” Colby nodded, a smile lazily stretching across his face. “Although-“

“Don’t even say it.” 

“You don’t know what I was going to say.” Sam threw back at him, a playful grin lighting up his _dull?_ eyes. 

“I know that look. That’s a ghosty-demony-time-for-a-3am-game look.“

“I have, a what, look?” 

“You’re not doing another ritual tonight. Nope, not gonna happen.” Sam opened his mouth, most likely to protest. “My heart can’t take the panic, bro. Not again.” 

“Who said you’d have to leave?” That caught Colby’s attention. _Okay, maybe he’d hear Sam out about this. _

* * *

“So let me get this straight. You want to do another 3am challenge tonight?” Sam nodded. “And you want me to participate, but not?” 

“Well you’re more of a comfort partner. All you have to do is stand in a spot and stay quiet. Easy and simple.” Colby watched his best friend, he still couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was wrong. 

“You scared the shit out of me this morning and Kat, and you want to do it again.” 

“Katrina doesn’t have to know, and you’re gonna be right here with me.” 

“You do know I’m potentially still injured, right?” Both pairs of eyes trailed back to Colby’s ankle which had seemed to swell. 

“Like I said, you’ll be in one spot. Probably sitting down if you wanted to.” Colby could see That no matter what he said, he was never going to convince Sam that this was a stupid idea and that they shouldn’t do it. 

”Fine. Show me the rules first though.” 

* * *

**Eye Spy or (also referred to as) The Binoculars Game**

_The origins of this ritual is mostly unknown, although it frequently turns up on Reddit. But almost all of the usernames of the ones who post are deleted before any more information could be gathered. _

_The less known about a ritual, the more dangerous it is. _

_Play at your own risk. _

_Players:_

_One principle _

_One partner _

_ Requirements: _

_\- A house with multiple entrances or exits, and at least three windows. It is not clear if more windows provides an advantage or disadvantage, both in some ways. _

_\- Flashlights, or other smaller light sources that are able to be turned on and off. Candles are acceptable but be aware of the unpredictability of Fire. You should have as many as there are windows._

_\- A piece of paper_

_\- A writing implement_

_\- A piece of rope cut to approximately five metres_

_\- An anchor for the rope. Can be heavy furniture or a wall anchor. _

_\- A sharp, handheld object_

_\- A timekeeping device_

_\- A pair of binoculars _

_ **Instructions:** _

_The Prelude:_

_ **1 -** Begin when the sun sets _

_**2 - **Close and lock all of the entrances and the windows._

_**3 - **Check to make sure your chosen light sources are all working. Place one on the windowsill of each window, with the light turned off. _

_**4 - **Set up really anchor for the rope near one of the entrances. Ensure that there is at least five metres between the end of the rope and the door. Make sure that the rope will not slip even if a great force tugs on it. _

_**5 - **Tie the other end of the rope to your partner. The rope should not slip in any circumstance. Your partner should not be able to reach the door and should remain silent throughout the duration of the game. No matter what. _

_**6 - **Write the words: “We welcome you. You shall not be harmed.” On the piece of paper and slide it under the door where your partner is near. _

_**7 - **Keep both your binoculars and sharp object close by at all times. _

_The Main Event: _

_**1 - **When the clock ticks to 10:30pm, begin moving from room to room, turning off any lights that still remain on. As you move, whisper and repeat the following: “Come, come, come with me. We’ll have lots of fun. Come with me.” _

_DO NOT PROCEED: if the time has ticked to 10:31. You can try again another night. _

_**2 - **When the lights are off and you have returned to the entrance where the paper is, place your ear against the door. From now, it is important that your partner remains silent until the ritual is finished._

_**3 - **Do not make any noise and listen carefully. _

_If you hear nothing: _

  * _DO NOT PROCEED - the ritual failed. You may now turn the lights on and untie your partner. DO NOT stay inside the house. Take the paper and completely destroy it as soon as possible. It is not recommended that you try again, but do so at your own risk. _

_If you hear soft knocks: _

  * _You may continue. Do not delay. _

_**4 - **Move from window to window. Upon reaching a window, turn the light source on and look outside, using your binoculars. _

_If you see no one: _

  * _turn that light off and move to the next window. Repeat the previous step. You may continue an unlimited amount of times, but keep in mind that you are not the only one looking for something. _

_If you see a figure in the distance: _

  * _You’ve found him, and hopefully you found him before he found you. Proceed to The Ending. _

_ The Ending:  _

_**1 - **Once you have found him, loudly shout ‘Forgive me, for I am mistaken.’ _

_**2 - **Close your eyes briefly, then open immediately and look out the window with your binoculars. _

_If no one is there: _

  * _You found him in time. The ritual is now complete; untie your partner, unlock the entrances and windows and leave the house. Collect the paper and completely destroy it immediately. _

_If he is still there: _

  * _He’s found you first. Hopefully the locks on the doors and windows will be enough to keep him out. But... you must be prepared to defend yourself, and you should still have your sharp object. After all, you did consent to play. DO NOT untie your partner. Your luck may not have run out, there’s a chance he’ll find something more interesting than you. _

_ Additional notes: _

_This game must be played in a house, not any other type of building. _

_During The Main Event, look quickly and carefully. It is of utmost importance that you find him first. _

_Concerning your partner: they are your companion so that you need not be alone. The rope is said to be a protection device, as no one should leave until he has gone first. However, in the event that he found you first, keep in mind that your partner is now a captive audience and that could be more interesting than you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to Theghostinmymachine.com for the rules to Eye Spy. I tried to write them in my own way, but a lot matches up with their version.  
____________________  
Another 3am challenge? Oh Colby what are you getting yourself into? 
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded 24th December (I promise this one. It’ll be an early Christmas present) 
> 
> I post a chapter every Tuesday, AEST (normally between 6pm and 11pm)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know if you did!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow my Twitter for further updates about when I post  
@KittieInfinite  
https://www.twitter.com/


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!
> 
> Guess what?   
As promised, an on time chapter!! 
> 
> And oh my gosh, the finale of the Castle yesterday. I swear that Sam was in a trance when he and Corey were down by the river. It also kinda looks like Colby broke that trance.   
But anywho. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who’s reading because I am so thankful for all of you. It always makes me smile to know someone’s reading the words I’m writing. And thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, because that little bit extra means the world to me!!
> 
> _________________________
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave comments helping me to improve or telling me which part was your favourite.
> 
> This will not follow any of their video order.
> 
> This one is going to be a little different and a little darker than my other fic, which if you haven’t read, please do.
> 
> Be warned, there is swearing and cursing used in this story.

* * *

The clock struck midday, striking more worry into a blue haired girl’s heart. Said girl, known as Katrina, was sitting on the couch in Sam’s apartment, growing more and more restless the longer her phone remained quiet. She checked it several times before huffing and returning it to the coffee table. She couldn’t get rid of the bad feeling that was forming an ever-growing pit in her stomach. 

Yesterday she had said goodbye to Sam and Colby as they headed to an air b&b, so Sam could film a 3am challenge. Sam had promised that he would message her as soon as he was finished. The ritual, he had sworn, was only supposed to take a couple of hours but worst comes to worst, Sam said it would be over by six in the morning. It was six hours later. 

It was an understatement to say that Katrina was panicking. 

She found it difficult to sleep last night, even cuddled up to Kiwi in her own bed. She was up at five, pacing around her apartment, with a very tired and confused puppy following her every step. She had paced with her phone clutched tightly in her right hand. 

She could feel the urge to bite her nails when Sam hadn’t messaged her, and that was when the bad feeling had moved in. It was all consuming and she wanted to fall to her knees and cry until there was no more liquid in her body. But instead, she had texted Colby who had called her straight away. Again, she had been promised that she would receive word once Colby had spoken to Sam. 

So it was no wonder she was going out of her mind. 

Kat had knocked several times on Sam’s door, a small part of her desperately wanting this to be nothing but a bad dream. The last time Sam had been unaccounted for, he and Colby had taken a trip to Florida, and had ended up with a very different sleeping arrangement than what they had planned. That was worse because she found out from the fans what was going on. She couldn’t do that again. She couldn’t lose him again.   


* * *

“The number you are trying to call is unavailable at the moment-“ 

“Answer your phone, Sam. Please.” She sobbed as she grabbed one of his cushions, pulling it into her chest. Kat could feel her breathing getting harsher and her throat beginning to burn. Her eyes itched as her heart beat at an impossible speed. 

“It’s Colby, leave a message and I’ll get back to you.” 

“Shit, Colby! Why won’t you answer me?!” She was getting frustrated as tears began to run down her cheeks. She gripped the cushion, strangling it before chucking it into Sam’s kitchen. Plastic cups fell to the floor, making a rattling sound that sparked a tinge of relief. Thank god it wasn’t glass. She let her phone slip out of her fingers. 

But the relief was overwhelmed by the panic. She had tried both of their phones ten times now, and had sent them hundreds of texts. They hadn’t even seen the messages she sent. 

“You both promised me. You promised!” She shrieked, drawing her knees into her chest. Her cheeks wet with sadness as her head fell against her legs. “Why won’t you answer me?” She mumbled as she gave into the panic rising in her chest. “Where are you?”

Her lungs pushed air through her throat as her heart constricted. But she didn’t move. She let herself hyperventilate, working herself into a frenzy which caused blackness to creep into the edges of her vision. She squeezed her eyes shut as her body shuddered. 

It only took seconds after that for her body to give out, Katrina falling limp against her boyfriend’s couch, her phone sliding off the couch and onto the floor. 

* * *

_“What the fucking hell are you planning?” _

_“Patience, Samuel.” The spirit answered him as they stared back at each other. Sam had tried to call out to Colby when he woke up but it didn’t work. The spirit possessing him was too strong. But Sam saw uncertainty in Colby’s eyes, only a little and it was only noticeable because Sam has spent years looking into best friend’s eyes. It would only take one wrong move from the spirit for Colby to act on his suspicions, to realise it wasn’t Sam he was with. _

_Now, however, the spirit stood before Sam in the dark room, inside his mind. The ghost looked like he had when he had died, Sam assumed. But he didn’t ask, he wasn’t in the mood to be particularly civil. The spirit was tall, taller than Colby and had black hair that covered his green eyes. Sam could see the lack of definition in the spirit’s body and guessed that he had not been very sporty when he was alive. _

_“I thought you wanted to get me and Colby together?”_

_“So you’re admitting you have feelings for Cole?”_

_“No!” Sam answered way too quickly, but he was too busy trying to figure out the spirit’s plan, so he missed the knowing smirk that appeared on the spirit’s face. “You’re going to willing put Colby in harms way, why?” _

_“Why not? It’s what you would do.” _

_“I would never-“_

_“The midnight man, twice. The card game, in the haunted ship. Not to mention the numerous times you and Colby played with an Ouija board.” _

_“That- that’s different.” Sam stuttered as he recalled the face that Colby had made this afternoon when the spirit had asked him. Colby’s ocean eyes squeezed closed as his brows furrowed. His hand had pinched his nose as they lost Colby to his inner thoughts. Moments had passed before Colby opened his eyes again and answered. _

_“Really? Tell me.” _

_“I’m not trying to deliberately butcher a ritual to put him in danger.” _

_“Oh Samuel. You break the rules of the Ouija board every single time you use it. You may not be intentionally putting Cole in danger, but you are doing it regardless.” _

* * *

“Devyn?” Katrina asked as soon as her friend had opened the door. 

“Oh my gosh, Kat. Are you okay? What happened?” Devyn ushered her in, obviously seeing the still-visible tear stains on her cheeks and taking note of how Kat had wrapped her arms around her stomach. 

“It’s stupid. But I didn’t know what else to do, where else to go.” 

“You know you can always come here. I’m always here for you, girl.” Devyn closed the door behind them, putting one hand on Kat’s back to guide her into the living room.

“I know.” 

“Come sit down and tell me what’s going on.” Kat could only nod as she struggled to sort her thoughts out to tell Devyn what was going on. 

A glass of water was moved in front of her eyes, given to her still-shaking hands. Devyn’s face appeared beside her again and Kat finally felt herself breathe a deep breath. 

“Sam did one of those stupid 3am challenges last night at an air b&b.” She blurted out, taking a second to sip at the water. 

“What’s wrong with that? He’s done that before hasn’t he?” Devyn’s eyebrows furrowed as her eyes watched Kat’s every move. 

“He has. But- ever since he came back from Queen Mary, he’s been different. They all have.” Devyn nodded, her eyes clouding over. 

“Definitely. I remember worrying about Corey for months after that trip.” Kat nodded, letting the memories take her back to those months where she was afraid to leave Sam alone for too many days. Afraid that he would do something stupid or something stupid would happen to him. 

“And then Sam and Colby went back to the Queen Mary and I spent all night worrying about him.” Kat continued, glancing at Devyn, surprised at the understanding in her eyes. It must have been obvious because Devyn explain herself a moment later. 

“Yeah, I understand that. Corey said that he, Aaron and Elton are heading to the Queen Mary soon. And I know we’re not dating anymore, but I can’t help but feel this weight in my chest.” 

“That’s what I feel! Every time Sam does something with the supernatural, especially when I’m not there with him.” 

Katrina turned so she was facing Devyn directly, pulling her legs into a crossed position. She sipped on the water again, feeling a stray tear falling down her cheek. Devyn’s finger caught the tear drop in her cheekbone and wiped it away, smiling a small smile. 

“So, what happened today then? Or last night, I guess.” Devyn asked, concern growing on her face. 

“Sam promised me that he would text me as soon as he was finished. But I still haven’t heard from him.” 

“That was like, eight hours ago. Is anyone with him?”

“Yeah I know. Colby went with him, but he left during the ritual. Sam had promised to text Colby too, but I talked to Colby this morning and he was freaking out too.” Kat’s eyes fell to her lap, where her fingers played with her ring and bracelet. 

“That’s really strange.”

“Plus, Colby and I both had this weird, bad feeling about Sam.” Devyn opened her mouth to speak but Kat cut her off. “There’s more. Colby had said that he would let me know as soon as he heard from Sam. But he still hasn’t called me either.” 

“Do you have the address of the air b&b?” Devyn’s hand rubbed her shoulder, providing not only comfort but also warmth. 

“Yeah, Sam gave it to me as soon as he had booked, but-“

“You don’t want to make it bigger than it is. You don’t want to overreact if everything’s fine.” 

“Yeah.” Kat’s eyes glistened as she realised that she should have come to Devyn hours ago. Her best friend is the cure to everything. 

“Listen, I’ll give both of them a call and see if they answer.” 

“And if they don’t?” Her voice shook.

“You said Colby didn’t stay with Sam.” Kat nodded. “Where did he go for the night then?”

“He stayed with Aryia, Kevin and Mike.” 

“If we can’t get Sam or Colby, then we’ll call the guys. See if they can fill in the gaps and ease our minds. Worst comes to worst, we’ll drive to the air b&b and own the overreacting role if that’s the case. Okay?”

“Thanks, Dev. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“You’ll never have to find out.” Devyn pulled Katrina into a huge hug and Kat gratefully took the embrace. Her arms tightened around Devyn, breathing in her scent. 

“Thank you.” She mumbled into her best friend’s shoulder, for the first time since Sam had left, Kat felt like everything was going to be fine. 

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

_The spirit smirked as Sam found himself without anything to say back. It was true, he had put Colby in danger so many times because he wanted to investigate the supernatural. Hell, even right now he’s put Colby in danger because he let himself get possessed. All because he had to do another 3am ritual. This is all his fault. _

_“If you still want an answer, I’m putting him in danger so ‘Sam’ can save him.” _

_“Wha? I - I don’t understand.” _

_“Everyone loves a superhero. The whole fantasy about being saved by someone. Imagine that, but where the superhero is your best friend who the two of you already share feelings. He’ll fall completely in love with you.” _

_“But-“_

_“And that’s only phase 2. There’s still a few more phases after this one.” The spirit looked down on Sam, as his image began flickering, signalling the near end of their conversation. _

_“What was phase 1?” Sam swallowed the anxiety that had rose in his throat. A huge part of him knew that he didn’t want to know the answer. But he couldn’t help asking it. _

_“Getting you to realise that you’re in love with him.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sounds like this spirit has something planned and poor Kat.   
OH and Merry early Christmas and/or Happy Holidays!! 
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded 31st December (Last chapter of the year!) 
> 
> I post a chapter every Tuesday, AEST (normally between 6pm and 11pm)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know if you did!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow my Twitter for further updates about when I post  
@KittieInfinite  
https://www.twitter.com/


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy!!!! 
> 
> Happy new year!! Welcome to 2020. 
> 
> Okay, I know I promised you guys a chapter on the 31st of December and I’m sorry. Also sorry for going a little bit MIA on you all too. 
> 
> I’ve just been a little busy and I don’t know if you guy’s are aware, but my country is literally burning. Places I went on holiday to less than 2 months ago, have literally been burnt to the ground. Not to mention my city had the worst air quality in the entire world thanks to the bushfires. (Don’t know if that’s still the case, but you know.) 
> 
> The good thing is, that my family, friends and I are NOT in danger. We are not threatened by fire, thank god. But the news has been so depressing and devastating with everyone else who have lost their homes, that I’ve been uninspired and unmotivated to write. 
> 
> So sorry for that. But I’m back, with a slightly longer chapter than usual. Yay!! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who’s reading because I am so thankful for all of you. It always makes me smile to know someone’s reading the words I’m writing. And thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, because that little bit extra means the world to me!!
> 
> _________________________
> 
> Trigger warning: there’s some graphic (ish) violence in the second part of this chapter. So read at your own discretion.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave comments helping me to improve or telling me which part was your favourite.
> 
> This will not follow any of their video order.
> 
> This one is going to be a little different and a little darker than my other fic, which if you haven’t read, please do.
> 
> Be warned, there is swearing and cursing used in this story.

* * *

“Okay, explain one thing to me.” Colby was standing just behind the couches, watching as _Sam_ was placing the flashlights on the windowsills. He had froze before turning around and raising an eyebrow at Colby. “What’s the rope for?” _Sam_ laughed. “Seriously though, why do you have to tie me up?” At his words, Colby felt heat rush to his cheeks, and he knew that Sam didn’t miss it. 

“What? Don’t tell me you’re not as kinky as you act on camera.” _Sam_’s eyebrows wiggled, his mouth forming a smirk. 

“Well when you put it that way-“ Colby let his voice dip into a suggestive tone, the one that had probably led the fandom to questioning his sexuality at times.   


* * *

_Sam_ began to walk forward, stopping to pick up the rope that was laying on the couch. “You know, I could tie you up right now. Then you’d be at my mercy.” 

“Oh, Sammy. Don’t you dare.” The playfully suggestive tone was beginning to falter as _Sam_ slowly moved towards him. Colby felt his feet walking backwards, trying to increase the distance between him and his best friend. _Who has a girlfriend and is definitely not coming on to you right now._ His brain struggled to remind him of why what he thought was happening, was not actually happening. 

“Colby.” _Sam_ breathed as he was decreasing the distance faster than Colby could increase it. 

“S-Sam, I-“ Colby felt the back of his heel hit something and a wave of fear washed over him. 

“Shh, Colby. You don’t have to say a thing.” All he could do was watch as _Sam_ looked him up and down before his hand pushed at Colby’s shoulder. The wall jutted into his spine, making Colby feel like a caged animal. The glaciers in Sam’s eyes seemed to come alive with fire as his other half leaned down, his mouth next to Colby’s ear. 

“We’ve always been close, haven’t we?” The close proximity was stalling Colby’s rational thoughts and took him back to when he was nineteen, to when he had tried to ignore dreams that had followed this same scenario. _Sam_’s breath wasn’t mingling with his own as all Colby could do, was nod. His voice carried away like a ghost on the wind. 

One of _Sam_’s hands lightly touched Colby’s chest, a sensation that was from a completely different world than him and Sam had ever been in, had ever thought they would be in. 

“We agreed to always tell each other, everything. But I broke that. I kept a secret from you, all these years.” _Sam_ seemed to lean in closer, but Colby was beyond being able to comprehend how that was possible. His mind was swirling in the thoughts he only ever allowed the alcohol to entertain. Fingers brushed over his shirt, one catching his clothed nipple, sending sparks running straight down to below his belt. A gasp escaped his mouth as all that ever existed was Sam. 

“I’ve always loved you, Colby. Dreamed about us being together. I’ve even watched several Solby edits, and now. Now I know you’ve always loved me too.” _Sam_’s lips came very close to Colby’s, and Colby felt his body lurch forward, desperation and lust running through his veins, overriding any thought that wasn’t Sam. “I want you and I can tell that you want me too.” Colby bit his lip as a groan bubbled up his throat. It came out at a volume that was barely audible but, of course, _Sam_ heard it. 

Colby felt a phantom burst of strength as his hand struggled to push against _Sam_’s chest. But it wasn’t enough. 

“S’m-“ One of the blonde’s hands moved, latching onto Colby’s. Forcibly shutting down his last attempt to stop - whatever this was. He moved Colby’s hand to _Sam_’s neck, letting him hold on. 

“Colby, it can be us two. Just the way we’ve both wanted it.” Both? “I know you want me as much as I want you.” His mind was stalling once again, a lull flowing into his mind through his ears. Any fight he had was dripping out of him as _Sam_ started to caress his cheek. The fog swirled around, tempting him to give in to the one thing he swore he would never have...

* * *

“Colby. Colby? Colby!” A clicking sound caused him to blink several times. Glancing around he noticed that _Sam_ was standing in front of him, over by the couches. “Are you okay, dude? You kinda just spaced out while I was answering you.” 

“Uh, Sorry. I don’t really know what happened.” Colby shrugged sheepishly, still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this-“

“No!” There was disappointment laced in his words, and Colby couldn’t bear that sting. “I mean, no. I’m okay. I’m just-uh, tired.” His ocean eyes darted around the room, before catching sight of the rope that was abandoned on the couch. “So, the rope?” 

_Sam_ appeared to be jolted by the sudden change of topic, even though to him they had just stopped talking about it. Colby pleaded with his eyes that he bets friend just take the bait. The blonde sighed. 

“It’s for your own protection. You won’t accidentally ruin the ritual this way and you shouldn’t get hurt.” Colby pouted at his words.

“Shouldn’t? That makes me feel ten times better.” _Sam_ chuckled. 

“You won’t get hurt unless I stuff something up. Which I won’t.” 

“Oh so my well-being rests in your hands? Perfect, now I feel even better about doing this.” As _Sam_ was beginning to laugh harder at Colby’s words, the brunette felt drawn to the blonde’s eyes. The daydream-Sam had ice coloured eyes, but real-Sam seemed to have lost the colour that Colby had always admired. The usually bright blue that was always absent of clouds, now appeared dull and lifeless _wait_. _Wait a second._

He had noticed this before. He had mused about the off colour of his best friend’s eyes before. He was certain about that, but _when? _

When he had run back into the cabin. After the... after the 3am challenge! After the challenge where Sam had broken his promises to both Colby and Kat. The one thing that Sam had never done. It just wasn’t like Sam to forget to let them know that he was okay. _But why was he only remembering this now? _

_ It wasn’t  _ just _ not like Sam.  _

_ It wasn’t Sam.   
_

* * *

“I think you might need a nap. You’ve drifted off again.” Colby was snapped back to reality by those grey, _not Sam_, eyes. 

“No, I’m fine.” Fear started burning in his bloodstream. “I just, uh- fuck! I didn’t call Kat!” The sudden realisation overwhelming him. His brain not sure if he should be scared of _Sam_ or angry with himself for forgetting her. The moment of uncertainty allowed a small, stray wave of exhaustion to wash over him. 

“Don’t worry about it, Colbs. I texted her while you were sleeping. She’s good, dude. Now I think you need to take care of yourself.” Colby needed to talk to her. To tell her... something. _Something important. _

“But I promised her-“ the waves were getting stronger. Almost, _supernatural_ like. His thoughts scattering. “Promised her... pr’m’sed h’r.” Everything was beginning to fade away. 

“I know, I know. After your nap, Colby. I’ll wake you for dinner.” 

“Th’nks.” His mumbles were almost inaudible. But the darkness swept him away before he could muster up the strength to care. 

His body fell limp, _Sam_ catching him with little effort. 

* * *

_ “SAM!” The blue haired girl ran forwards, further and further into the woods. Further and further away from her brunette friend. Her last words to Devyn repeating over in her mind. _

“I don’t care. I need to find him.” “Even if he doesn’t love me anymore.” 

_ The fading calls of her name resounding in her ears. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled, but continued to run. She knew that she should listen to Devyn but her heart wasn’t there, it was too busy trying to find her love in the darkness.  _

_ Her cheek stung from his hands and her tears blurred the world in front of her. But she didn’t stop.  _ Something had to be wrong. Sam wasn’t acting like Sam. That meant that Sam was in trouble. Big trouble. 

_ “SAM!”  _

_ “You needn’t yell, Katrina.” She screamed as his voice appeared behind her. Fear gripped onto her spine as she turned around quickly, only to have her hand seized in his grip. She didn’t have time to register his face before he pushed her against the nearest tree. Her back smacked into trunk, causing a groan to escape her mouth. As she was focused on that, his hand grabbed her left arm and twisted it.  _

_ “Ahhh! Sam! Please stop.” He just laughed at her, his eyes dulling to grey, with no trace of blue left, no trace of the man she loved. In that moment, she thought that the pain in her heart couldn’t possibly get worse. But he proved her wrong.  _

_ “Oh Katrina. My love.” His free hand brushed the hair away from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. Just like her Sam would. “I think it’s time you learned how much pain you’ve caused Cole, over the years.” His words sent her through a spiral of confusion.  _ Cole? Oh. Wait, she caused Colby pain? _ She didn’t have another moment to spare on that thought as a white hot pain sparked through her wrist, as he snapped it back completely.  _ Inhuman strength _ , her mind supplied. She cried out.  _

_ “Oh, did that hurt? How about this?” His hand let her arm drop beside her and she breathed through the pain of her, most likely, broken arm. She could feel the pieces grinding against each other within her arm. The bones unattached and floating. But still, he didn’t stop. Her cries didn’t seem to phase him. His fingers weaved in her hair, it was sick how her mind connected it to how often he had done that to her in bed.  _

* * *

_ The memories of her gasping as he kissed her, tongue melding with hers, fingers tugging a little more every second. His sweet whispers, “do you like this? Do you want more?” Her frantically nodding, which in turn forced him to tug her hair without realising it. “I like the sounds you make for me.”  _

_ “Sammmm.”  _

_ “Mmm?” He always knew how to make her a mewling mess, the magic touch.  _

_ And yet, after this, she would never feel the same. She’d never be able to look at Sam in the same way, ever again.  _

* * *

_ His fingers tightened and ripped backwards, banging her head on the tree trunk, and she felt some of her hair rip from her scalp. She bit her lip as her head made contact and the blood dripped down her throat. He did it again and again, until she couldn’t feel the blood, couldn’t feel his touch. Her mind fading in and out of consciousness. Tears streaming down her cheeks. The salt threatening to choke her.  _

_ “Sa-“  _

_“Shhhh. Don’t speak, just take what you deserve.” Once again, he ripped her hair forward before her world tilted and her head spun as her body hit the ground. He was on top of her in seconds, straddling her waist. Her vision blotched with violent colours that seem to move and merge together without a discernible pattern. _

_ “What a shame. You face was so pretty.” Searing pain dragged down her cheeks, fingernails digging into her flesh. She tried to bite her lip to stop from crying out, but she was losing control of her body. “You don’t even compare to Cole. You’re nothing when he’s in the room.” He hissed in her ear. She wanted to protest, ask for an explanation. She was desperate to understand how the love of her life and the sweetest man alive, could break her heart so completely. Could shatter her into an untold number of fragments, could render her mind inoperable.  _

_ “You know, I’m thinking you look better with less hair. And since I don’t have scissors on hand...” his voice trailed off,  _ or maybe her ears stopped hearing _ . But then the fingers were back, twisting in her hair and pulling. Pulling harder and harder, someone was screaming as she felt the hair give a little before nothing at all. Blue fell in front of her eyes, in between the spots in her vision. Her head thumped in time with her racing heart, agony drowning out most of her senses. “Much better. Doesn’t it feel cooler without all that hair?” The manic laughter resounded in her head as she became aware of something other than pain. The wind blowing on her scalp, but only in blotches.  _

_“N-“ _

_“You don’t like it? Well, I suppose it is a bit lopsided...” His hands were on her again and she thrashed. Her wild hands collided with him as she tried to push him off of her. She had to get away. She had to. Frantically, she wailed as she repeatedly pushed at him and smacked him. She wriggled, her broken arm forgotten in the favour of escaping him and his torment. _

_“Pl’s. Pl’s.” She whispered, her throat raw from everything. She spat out blood as she continued to writhe._

_“Shh. Shh. It’ll all be over soon.” The edges of her vision blackened, as the darkness seeped in. Fingers danced across her bare scalp, down her bloodied cheek before coming to rest at her throat. They started to tighten before releasing. Again, the tightened and Katrina found herself unable to complete her most basic function. Breathing. _

_Her body thrashed again and the fingers released. _He’s playing with you_. The thought drifted but couldn’t seem to find anything to cling to, the pain and oxygen becoming more important than any thoughts. She gasped, several times before he gripped her throat hard. _

_“This all could’ve been avoided if you had just let me be with Cole.” _

_She was afraid of all of the pain. Not being able to probably assess what had happened meant that she had no idea if she was in critical danger or not. But all of that fear transferred into fear of dying. The darkness surrounding her was living proof that she was going to die at her lover’s hands. _Oh how romantic._ Her body was tired of thrashing, so she just laid there, barely moving as his hands constricted tighter and tighter. _

_ A crack echoed throughout the forest as his fingers were suddenly able to grip harder and tighter. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the pain went numb and her lungs stopped breathing, completely. Sam chuckled as her hearing gave out and her mind froze. Her heart slowing to a stop as she accepted her death.  _

* * *

“Fuck! Fucking hell. Oh god.” Kat darted from the bedroom and into the en-suite, feeling bile rising up her throat. She barely made it to the toilet before her knees gave out and vomit rushed out of her mouth. Her fingers grasped the porcelain, knuckles white as she emptied her stomach. Her throat burned as acid came up too. 

It seemed like hours had passed before she threw herself against the wall next to the toilet. Her chest breathing rapidly. Her hands shook as she fumbled for the towel hanging beside her and wiped her mouth. The taste of vomit still present on her tongue. “Shit.” She mumbled as her head fell against the wall, eyes too tired to stay open. 

A sudden thought had her eyes springing back open, despite the exhaustion. Kat moved her left wrist, feeling no pain whatsoever. She then moved to her head, feeling all of her scalp covered in her staple, blue hair. She sighed in relief. “Thank fucking god. It was a nightmare.” 

What she didn’t see was the eyes watching her from the mirror, the cold, grey eyes that once used to be so full of life, so blue. 

* * *

The spirit chuckled as he watched the blue haired girl. She was no match for him and would not pose a threat to his plans. He could sense a touch of fear in her heart and a smirk appeared in the reflection. She was, oh so perfectly, weak, so delectably malleable. So easy to manipulate. Just like the brunette was.

Their heads were unguarded, possibly from past exposure to the supernatural. But the spirit wasn’t complaining. Instead it meant that he was able to play around with his new puppets. While his host was blissfully unaware, trapped in the darkness and only able to see what the spirit wanted him to see. His plan was coming along nicely and after the next ritual, it’ll be almost complete. 

A flicker of rage passed through him as he remembered telling his host his plan, just like all super villains do. But of course, he wasn’t an idiot, like most super villains. He didn’t explain the entire plan, not what happens after the brunette and his host get together. Oh no, that’s his little secret, because what does he get out of that little arrangement? Nothing, but his host blindly accepted that he wasn’t looking to get anything out of his chaos. 

Oh, how stupid was Sam. The spirit thought as he disappeared from the mirror. The next part of phase 2 was complete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Oh no, this was really hard for me to write. But I found myself enjoying it the more I wrote.  
I normally stay away from hurting people that bad in my stories, yet I like reading stories where people are hurt. Uh okay, brain. 
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded 7th January. 
> 
> I post a chapter every Tuesday, AEST (normally between 6pm and 11pm)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know if you did!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow my Twitter for further updates about when I post  
@KittieInfinite  
https://www.twitter.com/


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Long time no see!!  
Sorry
> 
> I’m so sorry for disappearing for a week. Can I be honest with you guys? I’ve been in a bad mindset this last week. Some people in my life weren’t helping and instead increased the negativity that I was already feeling. I fell into the mindset of I’m not good enough and that broke my passion, drive, motivation and inspiration for almost anything creative. 
> 
> But I’ve improved slightly, trying to focus on more positive Things. 
> 
> And I’m back. With another chapter which is slightly longer and an extra one this week to make up For last week. 
> 
> I just want to quickly thank all of you for reading, because it means so so much to me.  
And a huge shoutout to Nova_Raven for always commenting. It means the world to me that you’re letting me know what you think.  
And thank you to everyone who has left kudos because that means a lot.
> 
> _________________________
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave comments helping me to improve or telling me which part was your favourite.
> 
> This will not follow any of their video order.
> 
> This one is going to be a little different and a little darker than my other fic, which if you haven’t read, please do.
> 
> Be warned, there is swearing and cursing used in this story.

* * *

**27th March 1953**

“Aubrey, are you sure this cabin is the one you really want?” Richard Cairn turned to his newly wedded wife as they sat in the driveway. She had always expressed her want for a get-away cabin, just outside the city of Los Angeles. Aubrey had wanted a place, not too far from home but somewhere peaceful and removed from the busy life of a city. During their honeymoon, Richard revealed to her that he had been saving money the entire time they had been dating, since they were fifteen; about six years. All of his savings was to buy a cabin for their future family, just as she had always wanted. 

But he was having doubts when the flyer for the cabin had literally fallen into their laps. Aubrey had been taken with it immediately, claiming it was everything she had ever dreamt about, wearing him down until he called the agent. They had been offered a tour through the house and the entire time, Aubrey had been gushing about every inch of the house. 

Richard was not convinced. There was a tingle in his spine, the taste of iron in the air of every room in the cabin. There was something not quite right and yet, his wife would just dismiss his worries. 

“Yes, my love. It’s exactly the place that I have been dreaming about since I was a little girl.” _How could he say no to that? _

He couldn’t, and so Mr and Mrs Cairn became the owners of the cabin, which Aubrey dubbed the ‘Idyll’. Richard couldn’t agree, but couldn’t deny the love of his life her happiness. So as the years passed, he found himself torn between making excuses to avoid going and not wanting to waste the money that he had spent on the cabin in the first place. 

* * *

**1st January 1976**

Yet another holiday spent at the Idyll, just as Aubrey had always planned. Maybe Richard would be able to get out of it next year. He had a constant tingling, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. There was something not right about this cabin. Almost like it was... infused with some sort of supernatural energy... _but that’s stupid. Wasn’t it? _

It was ten minutes after midnight and both of their kids were passed out on the couches while Richard and Aubrey stood in the kitchen, talking in hushed voices. “I won’t be able to come next year, my love.” 

“What do you mean? The kids love spending time with both of us here, away from the city. They don’t get much time with you during the year.” 

“I apologise, Aubrey. But I miss too much work while we’re vacationing here. The years are approaching where I’ll be retiring. I want to make sure that we have enough money once that happens.” She sighs into his shoulder as his hands wrap around her waist. 

“I wish I could believe you.” She whispered. Richard pulled back, to stare at her eyes. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ve never liked this cabin. I don’t even know why you bought it.” 

“Because it made you happy, my love.” He bent down to place a kiss on her forehead but she pushed him away. 

“No. You don’t know how guilty you’ve made me feel over the years. I assumed it would have been a nice addition to our family lifestyle. You could’ve said no. You should’ve said no.” 

“Aubrey-“

“Leave it, Richard. You’ve never been a fan of this cabin, and you know what, the youngest will be fifteen next year. We don’t need you to come with us. So go, spend your break on your own!” He winced as his eyes darted over to their girls still fast asleep on the couch. He stood helpless, as his wife stormed out to the front porch to watch the dregs of the firework display. 

He sighed, running his hand through the hair that he had left, before turning on his heel and heading towards the bedroom. This was the only time they ever had huge arguments and fights. And it was all because of this _freaking_ cabin. 

Richard sat on the bed, waiting for his wife to slowly make her way back. Usually he would wait until he heard the front door close and lock before disappearing into the adjacent bathroom and waiting until she had made herself comfy in bed before coming back. But not tonight, tonight he would face her and apologise. It was about time, he takes responsibility for his actions. 

A gust of wind blew over him and the tang of iron was back. Richard cursed as he moved from his perch, and walked over to the window to close it. He paused his movements where he pushed the curtain back. 

The window remained closed. 

He glanced over his shoulder, at the bathroom door which remained closed. The bedroom door closed. Where the bloody hell is the wind coming from? Chills ran up and down his spine as the temperature dropped in the room. He shivered, arms wrapping around his, slightly overweight, stomach. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. 

A flash of memories washed over him, overwhelming his mind. Memories that he had tried to forget about.

* * *

_ “With the price you’re selling it at, it makes a person wonder if there’s something wrong with the cabin?” Richard had quietly asked the agent as his wife marvelled about the space in the guest bedroom.  _

_ “I am not supposed to pass the information on, but supposedly this cabin was built in the 1800s. By a couple which, the nearest village had exiled, as they had apparently been performing witchcraft.” _

_ “Witchcraft?” Richard had seemed skeptical as had the agent. Maybe that was why the agent continued to speak.  _

_ “Yes. They died under mysterious circumstances months after their ostracism. The village authorities would not investigate their deaths, afraid of what curses they had placed on the cabin. But that is not all.”  _

_ “There’s more?” Richard was in disbelief, but felt the curiosity deep in his bones.  _

_ “Yes. A number of years after the couple died, the cabin was found to have been inhabited by squatters. Except, there were not necessarily using the cabin for shelter. But rather to worship a false god.”  _

_ “So a cult?”  _

_ “Yes, a cult. But they did not worship the Devil, but rather one of the princes of hell. A demon which was usually the one to blame for witchcraft, during this time of course.”  _

_ “Oh.” The agent saw Richard’s face and quickly jumped in. _

_“The current owner has had a priest come in and expel any negative energies that may still be attached to the structure. You can be rest assured that there is nothing here that would make this cabin haunted or would lend harm to the living.” Richard sucked in a breath._

_ “That makes me feel better. Besides, it will only be a vacation cabin. I am sure I will forget about this in no time.”  _

* * *

He never forgot, only pushed the memories down. The tang of iron reminding him of the potential of curses to still be instilled in the logs and the imprint of a demon within the nails holding the place together. He hadn’t had the heart to tell Aubrey the full story of the cabin. He had just relayed that a couple had been exiled out to the cabin because of a crime that they had been accused. That hadn’t bothered Aubrey, at all. Which, in turn, always bothered Richard. Surely, she could feel what he could feel and yet she never brought it up. She never worried.   


* * *

**15th September 2002**

Years had passed and Richard and Aubrey had aged. No longer were they a newly married couple, but rather they were fast approaching their seventies, with two daughters who had given their parents three grandchildren. _And the cabin? _

Richard hadn’t gone since his second child had turned fifteen, just as Aubrey had told him, decades ago. He had made sure that his break from work never lined up with the children’s. Aubrey never complained, in fact, he thinks that she got more enjoyment out of cabin with just their daughters than when he was there anyway. 

But the next February would see their fiftieth wedding anniversary and there was no way he would be able to avoid the cabin. She had mentioned it several times, that their wedding anniversary was going to be like their first year. Just the two of them enjoying the remote cabin, all to themselves. And whatever demon imprint was still there. There was something that always rubbed him the wrong way at that cabin. Especially since he had researched what the agent had told him and found the stories all at the local library. 

But the one thing that he wishes he had never read, was a journal written by a retired priest, no less than three months ago. The entry that scarred him for life, was a simple one but one that meant so much more for Richard than the priest had probably ever imagined. 

* * *

_Another exorcism performed again. It is getting harder to watch the faces as the demon relinquishes it’s hold on them. I am thankful that it is not true possession that I exorcise but rather the spaces and structures. But it is still scarring to see the remnant and imprint of the demon long after I have banished it. _

_ It never leaves, it never disappears. The places are never the same, as the demon leaves behind traces of its energies, carrying into the next generations. Orthronath the demon of the occult appears frequently in my dreams. I have exorcised the demon more times than I could count and I am beginning to doubt my ability.  _

_ The owners of the places Orthronath is summoned to never leave quite the same. He has a special taste for those who belong under the supernatural stars. They seem to have a natural affinity for witchcraft; summoning, seeing the future, sensing the other world. Those who are drawn to the darker side of life are often his prey. I can never save them truly. I am beginning to doubt if the ability even exists that could save them.  _

* * *

The thought that maybe the demon’s influence still inhabited the cabin never left Richard’s mind. After reading that passage, a new fear had bubbled within him; that maybe his wife was one who ‘_belonged under the supernatural stars_’ and maybe that was why she was never bothered by the cabin. But that thought terrified him more than her simply not feeling what he felt. 

“Are you excited to see the Idyll after all these years?” Aubrey startled him out of his thoughts as she hobbled into the little study. 

“Of course, my love. It has been the only thing on my mind.” She smiled as he prayed she didn’t pick up on the lie. 

“That makes me so happy, dear. I was also thinking that maybe we should start up Christmas and New Years at the Idyll again.” He cringed. 

“Oh, really? What brought that thought on?” She took a seat in the spare chair they had moved in there when their second daughter moved out, as she often invited her boyfriend to dinner, to fill the space of their first daughter. 

“We’re getting older, Richard. And our children and grandchildren barely have the time to spend with us anymore. If we brought back this tradition, I’m sure we’d get to see them a lot more. That would benefit us all.” She smiled as she sipped her tea and nibbles on her biscuit. Neither of which, Richard had noticed before now. That seemed to happen a lot. Things he didn’t notice until much later. Aubrey had soothingly told him that, that was a side effect of growing older. 

“I suppose you are right. But surely we should wait until after we’ve visited the cabin in February.” He suggested, hoping that he would stall her long enough, until he found another reason. Aubrey had stopped staying in the cabin, to his knowledge, when both their children got married, as it would have only been her. But that didn’t stop her from going every so often to spend a few hours and tidy up the place. 

The tang of iron filled the air and Richard jolted. He could vaguely hear his wife’s voice but the iron was so strong that it had started to make his head dizzy. He had no idea what was happening, but just as quickly as it started, it was gone. Richard felt disoriented but no longer dizzy. 

“Are you okay, dear? Richard?” 

“Yes, Aubrey. I must have turned my head too quickly.” She simply nodded before standing. 

“I should leave you to go and lie down.” She paused at the door frame. “About the holidays down at the Idyll-“

“I can see why it would be a benefit to reinstate our annual holiday, my love. The girls really enjoyed it when they were little, hopefully the grandchildren will enjoy it too.” He returned the smile she sent him before she disappeared and Richard felt a wave of exhaustion overwhelm him. 

* * *

**6th April 2013**

The early spring morning found Aubrey sitting on a bench in the local park. She watched as the birds fussed over their nests and the children played on the swing set. She was alone, as she seemed to always be. Richard had finally retired from his work, she had thought that he was never going to, that he would die before he retired. But it seemed, he wasn’t quite done with the company that he had given all of his years to. The company heads had asked him to visit the head offices in each state one last time. 

Aubrey had been invited and very welcomed to join her husband, but she found herself afraid of flying all over the country, afraid that she would never again see her home. So she found herself living by herself while Richard flew from state to state, only sometimes remembering to call her. _She should have invested in the oils the lady down the road had recommended. Then he would have wished he was spending every minute with her._ But alas, she didn’t, deciding to try to leave that life behind her. 

The laughter of children brought a smile to her face, letting her fall into her reminisces of her own daughters. The sun was beating down on her back, but was quite pleasant with a cool breeze still in the air. In a matter of days, the famous Los Angeles sun would be back, scorching down on everyone. Aubrey intended to make the most of it. 

That is until the sun was blocked a shadow, hovering behind her. Glancing quickly she found herself gasping in fright as a teenage boy stood there, watching her.

“Dear lord, child. Please do not sneak up on people like that, you do not know when their hearts might give out.” 

“My apologies, ma’am.” 

“Oh please, dear. Call me Aubrey.” She gestured for him to come and sit beside her. As he did, she got a better look at his appearance. 

He was old enough to still be in school or working on his homework, but his scruffy clothes told her otherwise. His hair used to be blonde but was covered in specks of dirt. 

“Did your mother let you out of the house looking like that?” Aubrey asked as soon as he was seated. His dull grey eyes met hers. 

“My mother is no longer with us, Aubrey.” Her heart ached. 

“Oh, you poor thing. I am sorry for your loss.” 

“Thank you.” He nodded, eyes turning away from hers. 

“And what of your father?” 

“He despises me. I didn’t turn out the way he wanted.” She kept quiet, waiting to see if he would continue. He did. “He wanted me to grow up, getting high grades in school, marry a beautiful girl and settle down with a high paying job. But you see, Aubrey. I can’t do that.” 

“And why is that, dear?” 

“I’m gay. I’m not into girls, I wanna marry a boy. But my dad says otherwise. He says it’s wrong.” Aubrey’s heart shattered. She didn’t particularly care who someone married as long as they found happiness. One of her granddaughters had recently introduced them all to her new girlfriend and everyone was happy for her. 

“You poor, poor thing.” 

“I wish there was some way to change his mind.” The boy mused, swinging his legs so his ragged shoes scraped along the ground. An idea popped into Aubrey’s head. _Maybe she wouldn’t be leaving this life behind, quite yet._

“Maybe there is. Ever heard of wiccans?” The boy shook his head, but his eyes were eager to learn more. “Well then,” She paused, suddenly realising that she didn’t know his name. 

“Stephen. My name’s Stephen.” 

“Well then, Stephen. I think there’s something I will be able to teach you.” 

* * *

**Present**

“Good evening, did you enjoy your nap?” A familiar voice startled Colby awake, he had been struggling to wake up for the last couple of minutes, vaguely aware of the outside world. He noticed immediately that _Sam_ stood in front of him, at a much taller height. That’s when Colby registered he was sitting down, on a dining chair. He tried to move, but found that he couldn’t move his hands. He pulled and struggled, fear creeping into his eyes as panic surged around his heart. 

“S-Sam?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually background that I’ve been playing around with since the beginning of this story. And it’s decided now, is the time for you all to know about it :)
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded 16/17th January. (Extra chapter) 
> 
> I usually post a chapter every Tuesday night, AEST. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know if you did!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow my Twitter for further updates about when I post  
@KittieInfinite  
https://www.twitter.com/


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!
> 
> So apparently, this chapter wasn’t feeling it for Friday, but here it is now! 
> 
> Just a quick thank you to everyone who is reading this. I hope your enjoying it, seriously thank you for being here. Readers is a huge reason to keep writing. I owe it to all of you. 
> 
> Special thanks to those who are commenting, especially the ones who comment frequently, love you all. And to all of you who have left kudos. You guys make the world a little brighter. 
> 
> _________________________
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave comments helping me to improve or telling me which part was your favourite.
> 
> This will not follow any of their video order.
> 
> This one is going to be a little different and a little darker than my other fic, which if you haven’t read, please do.
> 
> Be warned, there is swearing and cursing used in this story.

* * *

**20th May 2014**

It had been a little over a year since Aubrey met Stephen on that fateful day at the park, and they had become very close. Stephen was essentially her grandson, not legally, but in every way that mattered. After she mentioned to him about Wiccans, he had begged and pleaded with her to teach him about the Wiccan culture as soon as she had finished talking, and she lovingly indulged him. 

She loved the magic and rituals that came with being a Wiccan, it was her passion but, in all of her seventy eight years, she had never been able to adequately share her love for it. Neither of her daughters or any of her grandchildren had ever taken an interest in magic, nor did they have that special sparkle their eyes like she did when she was a girl. 

That’s what had immediately captured her attention with Stephen. He _did_ have that special sparkle, and with his father’s disappointment weighing heavy on his shoulders, he had the motivation and drive to actually perform the spells and rituals, and to become as passionate as she was. She would finally have the grandchildren she always wanted, not that she loved any of hers less. 

It wasn’t long before Aubrey had introduced him to the darker arts, the only magic and rituals that Aubrey had performed for decades. Before she met Richard, she had never dreamed of tip-toeing in the realm of the darker arts. She played with candle spells, simple lighting of the flame with a few words for good fortune or a successful interview. 

But Richard had been a daring man in his youth, tempting her to take the risk. To perform darker rituals, even though she had never gained the courage to tell anyone. Summoning spirits, communicating with them, strengthening them and helping them find their peace, often through revenge. Manipulating the physical world, getting inside people’s heads and influencing them, in their dreams and in their waking lives. She loved it all. 

Now, she found someone who she could share everything with; her passion, her knowledge, everything. With Stephen, she felt no judgement of what she was doing, but rather a kindred spirit. And so she passed down the knowledge and secrets she had learned throughout her life. 

The boy was barely fourteen, but he was a quick learner and an avid listener. Over the year, he learned what words carried power, which fragrances induced what emotions and he could perform the candle spells she had first learned. But that wasn’t all. 

His grades in school had seriously improved, going from the bottom of the class to the top. Maybe some of that was good fortune, the full moon _coincidentally_ falling on the nights before an exam or an assignment was due. Maybe some of it was his own drive and dedication. Either way, his father had praised him. Stephen gushed about it to Aubrey every time, thanking her for doing the impossible. 

It was only a matter of time before Stephen’s father would want to meet the woman who had changed his son’s tune. And that brought us to tonight. 

* * *

**Present**

“Colby, hey Colby. It’s okay.” Words were spoken in his ear, but he couldn’t place the voice. Not while he couldn’t move. 

“SAM! Sammy please.” He could feel his chest stuttered with the oncoming sobs, as his panic grew every second. 

“Hey hey hey, Colby. I’m here, it’s me. It’s Sam. It’s Sam.” This time the words seem to freeze some of his panic, the familiar name waking the logic, and dulling the fear. Light blue, almost grey eyes appeared in his vision and he latched onto them. The windows to his best friend’s soul. The longer he stared, the more panic he felt drain out of him, a wave of calm trying to flow over him. 

“S-Sam?” 

“Hey, are you with me, Colby?” He slowly nodded his head, feeling the world begin to come back into focus around him. 

One of _Sam_’s hands rested on his knee and the other grabbed onto his shoulder. “You’re okay, you’re safe. Trust me.” 

“W-why? Why am I... tied up?” Colby tried to blink the fear away, trying to recall what happened before he had fallen asleep. 

“It’s for the ritual, brother.” The hot blood pumped in his veins as his throat tightened. 

“You told me you would wake me before dinner!” 

“I tried. Turns out you are a much heavy sleeper today than any other time. I literally played music, at _full_ volume, from my phone right in your ear and you didn’t _even_ budge.”   


Colby squinted as he watched _Sam_. Something wasn’t sitting right. He vaguely remembered some sort of a break through before he had succumbed to sleep, but Colby couldn’t remember what it actually was. Something to do with Sam. Something to do with _his_ Sam. 

* * *

**20th May 2014 - 4:30pm **

Stephen shouldn’t have been so nervous. It wasn’t like he was inviting his _date_ over for dinner. _That was something,_ he mentally reminded himself, _he would never do._ It was his mentor, the old lady that had filled the void of his grandmother. Yet, he was sweating and pacing and dreading the clock ticking to five in the afternoon. He was not ready and yet his father had insisted. 

* * *

_ “You’ve been busting your hip at school, kiddo.” His father commented as he slipped the papers back inside the envelope. Stephen had arrived home from school, to find his school report sitting on the front step. He had given it straight to his father and Stephen had been nervous ever since.  _

_ “B in Mathematics, A in Social Studies, A in English, B in Earth Science and B in Physical Education.” Stephen marvelled at his grades. He knew he had gotten good marks on his exams and assignments, but he had no idea that his grades would be that good.  _

_ “I’m proud of you son. You’ve done well. Instead of straight Ds, with an F or two. It’s a good change. I assume this has to do with your tutor?” His father raised an eyebrow at him, as he took his glances off and placed them back in their case.  _

_ “Yes, father.”  _

_ “Remind me of the name.” _

_ “Aubrey Cairn, she’s an elderly woman that offered to help.” His father nodded, standing up from his chair in the corner of the living room.  _

_ “Invite Ms Cairn over for dinner tomorrow night. I would like to meet the woman who finally got through to my son.” With that, his father disappeared back into his study leaving Stephen to unnecessarily freak out about inviting his mentor for dinner.   
_

* * *

He remembered every shake of his voice and fumble of his words when he spoke to Aubrey that night. But all of those nerves, were pale in comparison to how he felt now. He wasn’t quite sure what he was anxious about, _was it the fact that Aubrey wasn’t exactly his tutor? Or was it more that he hadn’t described her exactly right? Maybe it was just his father in general? Or was it a bad feeling that something was going to go horribly, horribly wrong? _

Whatever it was, it wasn’t disappearing, and the time was ticking ever closer. 

* * *

**Present**

“Wait, I thought you were just gonna loop the rope around my hand and tie the other end to the furniture. You know, like not threatening. Something I could easily get out of. What the movies all do.” Colby was testing his _new_ restraints out, wiggling his fingers and straining his wrists. But he wasn’t getting anywhere. The ropes did give a little but not much, clearly that space was intended.

“That’s the point. You’re not supposed to be able to undo the rope, and the movies are all wrong anyway. Besides I waited for you to wake up before I continued.” Sam wiggled his eyebrows, like he was _flirting_ with Colby. 

There was a lot wrong with what was happening, a lot flashing through Colby’s mind. For starters, Sam never flirts with Colby, he has Kat who he is deeply in love with. _Sure, he flirts with Colby in front of the camera but never like this. Not when Colby is in such a vulnerable position, unable to stop Sam from doing whatever he wanted. _

Second, Colby was still on edge, not quite terrified, but not far away from it. If Sam makes the wrong move, then Colby will definitely panic. He had always entertained the idea of being restrained like this, but the vibe was certainly off putting. _Not even in his darkest desires did it go like this, without his _consent_. _

Which brings him to the third thing. Him being restrained like this was against his will, without his consent and definitely not a joke or prank either. Colby had agreed to be tied up with the rope, reluctantly at best. But he kinda assumed he would be awake for it and that he wouldn’t be quite this restrained. 

Sam’s words resurfaced in his mind, pausing his conscience stream. 

“Continued?” He tried to disguise the shutter in his voice, but from the look in Sam’s eyes, he was sure that he hadn’t succeeded. 

“Well I’ve only tied your hands. I still need to tie your legs and your chest to the chair.” Sam must have seen the terror in Colby’s eyes. _He was going to be further restrained?_ _Completely helpless?_ “You know for safety.” _Did Sam seriously think that would make him feel better? _

“What the fuck, Sam? This is not what you told me!” This wasn’t usual, Sam would never be this calm about tying someone up. _Did he forget about- No. He was definitely not going there. Not today, tomorrow, or ever. They were done with that. _

“I’m sorry Colby. I figured that if I told you, you wouldn’t agree to the ritual.” 

“Yeah I probably wouldn’t have. You shouldn’t be doing these things in the first place Sam.” 

“You owe me Colby. You had me tied up on the rooftop for that stupid prank. I still have nightmares about that!” _Okay, so he didn’t need to go there, Sam went there for him. And apparently they weren’t done with that. _

“Hey, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t think it would fuck you up this bad. I honestly felt so bad about that night, even while we were in the middle of the prank. I never wanted to go through it.” 

“And yet, you still went through with it anyway.” 

“I’m sorry, Sam. I’ll do whatever to make it up to you, brother.” Colby cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. _He should’ve worded that differently. Or not said it at all._

“So you’ll go through with this then?” Colby sighed, guilt riding up in his heart. 

“Fine, okay. Just let’s get this over with.” 

* * *

**20th May 2014**

The tension was so thick, you needed a saw to hack through it. His father sat at the head of the excessively long table, while Stephen sat in the middle with Aubrey opposite him. The old woman’s eyes flitted around the space and Stephen sighed. He probably should have mentioned that his father was a CEO of an insurance company. Of his _own_ insurance company. 

Aubrey followed the maid all around the table as she placed the meal in front of them. Stephen was used to it and therefore didn’t bat an eyelash, but Aubrey, she was overwhelmed. He was sure his father could see that too. 

“So, Ms Cairn, my son has told me quite a bit about you.” 

“Oh? And please call me Aubrey.” Stephen watched everything mouth full the two of them had, waiting with bated breath for every word that came out of either mouth. 

“Stephen has been singing your praises all over the house, even had the maid wondering about you.” He took another mouth full, washing it down with scotch. “He says you are the reason he is getting high grades in school?” Stephen could easily tell that it wasn’t necessarily a question for Aubrey to answer true or false to, but rather a statement that his father couldn’t quite believe. 

“Your son simply needed to focus. He has a lot of potential, excellent skills. But he lacked the drive to do well in school. That’s an easy thing to help with, Michael.” Stephen winced as his father’s fork went down on the table beside the placemat. 

“Are you saying that I failed my son because I couldn’t give him the drive to do well?” His father questioned. 

“Some people are not teachers, Michael. That is why you’ve become very successful. You’ve heard the saying, ‘those who can’t do, teach’. It is quite obvious that you can do.” Aubrey sat there, gathering food onto her fork and popping it in her mouth, as if she hadn’t just insulted his father. 

“I have not failed my son, Aubrey. His mind was clouded with ideas of boys and forming a relationship with one of them. A timeless venture when he will marry a girl of my choosing.” The disgrace was evident in his tone and Stephen shrunk further into his seat. 

“This is the reason your son lacks the drive. Putting him down and taking his choices away at every turn in his life just makes him a pet project for you. Not your son.” The bang on the table jolted Stephen as his father stood up, fist laying in his mashed potato. 

“How dare you? How dare you come into my house, eat my food, enjoy my hospitality and criticise my parenting!” Stephen had never heard his father roar before that moment. “Get out of my ho-“ Stephen snapped his head towards his father, believing something to be wrong. His father was still mouthing the words but no longer speaking. 

“It’s a quiet spell.” Aubrey calmly explained. “Don’t worry, before I leave I’ll use a memory spell too, just to remove the magic in his mind.” 

“Why?” It was the first word that Stephen had uttered all evening. 

“If he will not be polite, he shouldn’t say a word. Soon, you’ll have power over others. Only for a short period of time, but power nonetheless.” 

Stephen smiled at those words. Actually _smiled_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more background, with a bit of plot sprinkled in. 
> 
> So, this week posting is a little out of whack. So this is going up Monday night. The next chapter will be up Thursday night and the next week we’ll return to every Tuesday, love you all! 
> 
> Next chapter: 23rd January AEST
> 
> I usually post a chapter every Tuesday night, AEST.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know if you did!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow my Twitter for further updates about when I post  
@KittieInfinite  
https://www.twitter.com/


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!! 
> 
> I’m back! Mostly. 
> 
> I’m sorry for disappearing like that, I kind of explained on Internal War (check that out if you haven’t) about why I haven’t updated this story, but I’ll quickly explain anyway. 
> 
> I haven’t been in the best of mental places for the last few weeks. In fact, last chapter was a struggle to write. I just haven’t been inspired or even as passionate about writing as I was earlier in this story. 
> 
> With the fires and everything down here, it hasn’t been a positive environment, but quick update on that; we’ve had quite a bit of rain and now roughly 95% of ALL fires across the country are contained. Yay!!!! 
> 
> But yesterday and today, I’ve been on the roller coaster heading up and have been considerably inspired to write. This chapter took me about 2-3 hours to write. Literally one of the easiest chapters I’ve written for a while. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has supported me and is continually supporting. I love you all so so much!!   
______________________
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave comments helping me to improve or telling me which part was your favourite.
> 
> This will not follow any of their video order.
> 
> This one is going to be a little different and a little darker than my other fic, which if you haven’t read, please do.
> 
> Be warned, there is swearing and cursing used in this story.

* * *

Sam smiled and excitedly knelt on the floor, rope in hand. He brushed Colby’s ankles before grabbing them and wrapping the first layer of rope around them both. This gesture struck a realisation in Colby’s mind, _where the hell did his shoes and socks go?_

“You do realise that I can still move right?” Colby questioned as Sam stepped back to admire his handy work. 

“You should be able to slightly. I left about two fingers worth of space under each of the ropes. I’m not trying to cut your circulation. Oh and your shoes and socks are just over there.” Sam winked at him before turning towards the front door, which stood three steps away from Colby. 

“Why are my shoes and socks over there?” Confusion trickled into Colby’s face and Sam laughed. 

“So you can’t wiggle your way out of the ropes.” 

The lock clicked and Colby couldn’t help his eyes straying towards the windows. It was dark outside. _When had it gotten so dark? _

A bubbling fear rose up Colby’s throat. _He was most definitely not okay with this. He wanted out. Regardless of what he owed Sam from the prank. He couldn’t stay like this. _

“I’ve already locked the back door, all I need to do is check all of the light sources that we placed earlier.” Sam mused, sounding like he was talking to a camera rather than his best friend, who was tied up to a dining chair. Which struck a cord with Colby. _Were they recording this? Why were they doing it if it wasn’t for a video? What the fuck was going on? _

“Sam, I’m not okay with this. Seriously, I’m starting to freak the fuck out.” Colby’s voice shook. A sob swallowed back down his throat. 

“It’s okay, Colby. It won’t be long.” Sam turned to face out the last window to check. His voice sounded far away when he spoke next and it sent chills right to Colby’s spine. “He’ll be here soon.” 

* * *

Sam had been sitting on the couch, his phone and knife in hand, binoculars lying next to him, waiting for the clock to strike 10:30pm. Colby had been struggling to remain calm. He could sense that something weird was happening to Sam and his head was pounding, as if memories of something was trying to break through a wall into his mind. He concentrated on the slip of white he could still see under the doorframe. Sam had written on the piece of paper and slid it under there, as per the ritual instructions. ‘We welcome you. You shall not be harmed.’ 

Colby thought that was a load of bullshit, considering the knife attached to his best friend’s hand. _But if it came down to it, would Sam use it? _Colby knew without a doubt that yesterday he would have trusted Sam to protect him no questions asked. Today, however, Colby wasn’t so sure anymore. There was just something in those eyes. 

Sam’s alarm blared into existence, startling Colby so much, that he strained against the ropes, his arms burning from the rope rubbing on his skin.

“It’s okay, Colby. It was just the alarm. It’s time to start.” Sam’s voice was frighteningly calm and out of it. As if he wasn’t really here, or maybe because he was at peace with what was going to happen tonight. Whatever the reason, it scared Colby more. 

“Sam, maybe we shouldn’t. It’s not too late to call it quits.” 

“I said, it’s time.” His eyes flashed, becoming grey rather than blue. All trace of Sam had disappeared and that was when all the memories and thoughts from before crashed into Colby.   


* * *

_As Colby stared, he noticed that there was something off in his best friend. _

_“Your eyes seem different.” Colby mumbled, they weren’t as bright as they normally were. _

_There was a small noise in the back of his head, that was once a voice but now was covered in so much fog, it was incomprehensible. Colby knew that something about this was wrong, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry about anything while his head was laying on Sam’s lap._

_Something sparkled or shined in Sam’s eye and for a split second he thought that there was something he was missing._

_A playful grin lighting up Sam’s _dull? _eyes. _

_The usually bright blue that was always absent of clouds, now appeared dull, lifeless _wait. Wait a second. 

_He had noticed this before. He had mused about the off colour of his best friend’s eyes before. He was certain about that, but when? _

_When he had run back into the cabin. After the... after the 3am challenge! After the challenge where Sam had broken his promises to both Colby and Kat. The one thing that Sam had never done. It just wasn’t like Sam to forget to let them know that he was okay. _But why was he only remembering this now? 

It wasn’t just not like Sam. 

It wasn’t Sam. 

* * *

“You’re not Sam.” Colby blurted out before he could stop himself. Last time he had passed out when he had only just made the connection, he couldn’t risk losing this again. Because if he was right... then he had just put himself at the mercy of something that wasn’t who he thought it was. 

The thing that was parading as Sam, froze. “What do you mean? Of course I’m Sam.” It spoke as it moved towards the kitchen. Starting the ritual. _What the fuck had Colby got himself into? _

“Come, come, come with me. We’ll have lots of fun. Come with me.” It mumbled as the kitchen light turned off. Colby jolted, not expecting the sudden darkness sweeping from the kitchen. 

“You’re not Sam. What the fuck have you done to him?” 

_“Come, come, come with me. We’ll have lots of fun. Come with me.”_

The thing laughed as it continued turning lights off, disappearing into the bedrooms and bathrooms. Darkness swept over Colby and any anger he had, was ebbing away as fear gripped his heart. “Where’s Sam?!” 

“Come, come, come with me. We’ll have lots of fun. Come with me.” Colby heard the whispering as the thing made it’s way towards him, the last light still on was by the front door. “You know, this isn’t the first time I’ve done this ritual. I did it with Jordan before he had even met Sabrina. Maybe that’s why he chose to break my heart.” Colby was confused by this new information, although it did confirm something to him. _He wasn’t with Sam. _

_“Come, come, come with me. We’ll have lots of fun. Come with me.” _

“It’s going to be okay, Cole. I only want the best for you and Samuel, and this is the only way to make sure.” The things spoke directly to him before it switched off the last light, plunging them both into darkness. Colby began struggling before a hand on his shoulder shocked him. He cursed under his breath. 

“Silence, from now until I say.” All Colby could do was nod, knowing that it was far too late to get out of this. 

* * *

_Sam_ walked towards the front door and placed his ear against it and listened for a moment. He was met with silence. Just as he was about to give up, a soft knocking sound came through the door. Success. _Sam_ moved away from the door, exchanging the phone for the binoculars. He smirked at Colby as he moved passed, walking towards one of the main windows in the living area. 

He turned on the flashlight and raised his binoculars. Trees and road and grass met his gaze. But no figure in the distance. He sighed, turning the flashlight off before moving to the next window. He repeated the steps, still no figure. 

_Sam_ walked down the hall, into the bathroom standing on the chair they had set up earlier and looked out the window. Flashlight on, and yet all he saw was the reflection of inside, still no figure. He could feel the real Sam beginning to get agitated, knowing that they were running out of time, for Colby’s sake. Yet, _Sam_ didn’t rush, it was all a part of his plan. 

Two more windows brought no success and no figure in the distance. _Maybe you failed, maybe it didn’t work._ Sam suggested, hope lacing through his words. 

“You’re dreaming. You heard the knocks like I did. He’s craftier than the last time I did this.” The spirit mumbled back, squashing Sam’s hope immediately. 

* * *

Back at the entryway, Colby fought the desire to struggle, for two reasons. One, he knew it wouldn’t get him anyway and two, he would be making noise and he wasn’t supposed to during the ritual. He heard as the thing moved to yet another window and fright crept into Colby’s throat. _This was going wrong. This was going very wrong. _

* * *

_Sam_ returned to the first window and turned the flashlight on, peering outside with binoculars. He gasped as a dark shadow loomed on this side on the road. It had a long coat draped around him, standing tall and his limbs stretched longer than a human’s could ever. Red eyes stared back at him and something in them recognised his spirit. _Sam_ recalled the fear he had felt the first time they had locked eyes, fear for Jordan tied up down the hallway and he had screamed his lungs out, hoping beyond all gods that he had found the figure in time. But tonight was not the same. He didn’t care if he had found the figure in time, in fact he hoped he didn’t. 

“FORGIVE, FOR I AM MISTAKEN!” He shouted as loud as he could, closing his eyes shut for a brief moment. When he opened them again, he raised the binoculars and looked outside again. A smirk danced across his face, everything was perfectly falling into place. 

* * *

Colby’s blood ran cold as a knock came from the door, and then the door knob turned. It rattled, clearing locked but it didn’t deter whatever was standing on the other side of the door. He desperately wanted to call out for Sam. Sam’s name, the only word on his lips. He wanted to turn his head as much as he could to wear the thing stood and call out Sam’s name, knowing that it wasn’t Sam but at the moment it would do. But he couldn’t. He had to stay silent no matter what happened. Although, if that thing got inside, Colby doubted him staying silent would have any impact on the events that would follow. 

“Cole, I’m sorry for this.” The words were soft and tickled his ear. He jumped violently, not realising that the thing that wasn’t Sam, stood right behind him. He whipped his head around, eyes catching the dull grey that replaced Sam’s. His heart pumped, deafening his hearing. His hands twitched in their binds, itching to escape. His head pounded with a million thoughts a second, fear dominating ever single one. 

Just as their eyes met, there was a snap as the lock broke. The grey eyes disappeared into the darkness, leaving him at the mercy of the intruder. The wind blew straight into Colby as his eyes widened, not wanting to face whatever was standing in the doorway. He swallowed any words or cries that threatened to spill over his lips. He had to stay silent, because it may be the only thing that could save him. And in that movement it was the only thing he could focus on to keep himself calm. 

Loud, crushing footsteps entered the air b&b. Colby, unwillingly, turned to look as the figure was upon him. Dark hands grabbed onto his shoulders, pushing him against the back of the chair. Colby gasped, his mouth falling in a silent scream. One of the dark hands moved to his hand and the red eyes stared into Colby’s soul. He felt himself freeze and melt away, darkness swallowing him up. 

* * *

_“COLBY! COLBY!” Sam screamed inside his own head, powerless as the spirit moved backwards through the house, away from the front. The darkness swirling over Sam’s feet. “YOU CAN’T LEAVE HIM! PLEASE!” _

“Oh Samuel. Relax, it’s all a part of the plan.” _The spirit materialised within the world of black. _

_“Your plan sucks.” Sam spat, desperately wanting to go back to Colby, to untie him and save him from the thing that was no doing hurting him. _

“It’s not the best of plans, I admit. But it’ll do the job.” 

_“You’re angry.” Sam realised, now staring at the spirit face to face. “You’re angry because Colby figured it out. And you couldn’t stop him.” _

“I admit it wasn’t part of the plan. But his brain will be too fried to remember that it’s not you who’s saving him.” _Sam froze at the word ‘fried’. _

_“What the fuck does that mean?” _

“You know the consequences of messing with these rituals. That the things you’re dealing with mostly kill, or worse.” _At Sam’s silence, the spirit continued._ “Surely you didn’t think that Colby would be getting off with a couple of scratches and images of a figure that might haunt him for a few weeks?” 

_“No.” Sam breathed. “No, no no. You don’t know that for certain. You have no idea what that thing will do. He might be fine, but we have to go back now!” _

“I think not. It’s not time yet.” 

“_You fucking dick!” _

* * *

“COLBY!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first chapter back and it’s gone bad very quickly. Uh oh. 
> 
> Quick note: I’m back at uni now, second year in my bachelors which apparently means double the amount of homework I have to do. So I’m not entirely sure when I’ll be able to upload chapters, but I’m only going to upload on Thursday’s and Tuesdays, it just might not be every week, maybe every fortnight. 
> 
> I usually post a chapter Tuesday or Thursday nights, AEST.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know if you did!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow my Twitter for further updates about when I post  
@KittieInfinite  
https://www.twitter.com/


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEEK A BOO!!!
> 
> Hi, hello, how are you all doing? It’s been so long since I’ve uploaded a chapter, I know I know. Uni has been hectic, and all over the place. So I’ve been a little stress bunny, but here we go! 
> 
> Another chapter, and well, here’s to my screenwriting lecturer who said, ‘when writing an engaging story, imagine some of the worst things that could possibly happen to your character and then make them happen.’ So, yeah but hey I kinda like how this turned out. 
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone reading, as well as super thanks to those leaving kudos and comments!  
______________________
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave comments helping me to improve or telling me which part was your favourite.
> 
> This will not follow any of their video order.
> 
> This one is going to be a little different and a little darker than my other fic, which if you haven’t read, please do.
> 
> Be warned, there is swearing and cursing used in this story.

* * *

The first thought he had when he came to; were his eyes even open? 

He couldn’t see anything, just darkness in front of him, darkness behind him, to the left, to the right, an abyss of black underneath him. _Where was he?_ He couldn’t see his own hand, even though he was pretty sure he was holding it a few centimetres away from his face. _What was he standing on? Was there even a floor? Was this real? _

Colby felt himself looking all around himself, but without anything to orient himself with, he couldn’t even be sure that his head was moving. He flinched violently, he assumed, as the sound of something small hitting a hard surface reverberated throughout the darkness. _What was that? _

“Hello?” Colby called out, inching towards where he heard the sound come from. Silence was the reply he received. “I-is anyone there?” Colby cursed at himself for stammering, but he didn’t understand what was going on. He took a huge step forward, _or at least aimed to do so_. There’s no possible way he could tell. 

“Hello? Hello!” _There had to be someone or something else here, right?_ Maybe Sam was just messing with him- the thought of Sam drew up fragments of memories. _Of rope, of a chair, of being afraid of his best friend, of- _

“Cole Robert Brock.” A low growl came from within the darkness. He never knew how scary his name could sound. Shivers went down his spine and crawled into his vertebrae. 

“Who are you?” How do you know my name? The second question was lying unspoken on his tongue. Colby squinted into the darkness, desperately searching and watching for any kind of movement. A low scraping sound began to grow louder, forming the pattern of footsteps, but so much worse. 

“I said, who are you?!” He wanted to sound intimidating, he wanted to sound confident, but his voice shook with fear. His syllables wobbling, giving into the intense emotion that was consuming his being. Colby started to walk backwards, going where; he wasn’t sure. He just didn’t want to face whatever was here with him. Something screamed, from within his memory, that would be a very bad thing. 

“Come here, Cole.” The voice wasn’t even a voice, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard, somehow communicating with his brain in a language that Colby never wanted to learn. 

“NO!” Colby turned and ran, _were his eyes even open? Could they even open if they weren’t? _

“Cole Cole Cole. Fell down a hole. And there he stayed, for the price he paid. His skin and hair now painted red, he screamed bloody murder the more he bled. Death death death he waited for. But poor dear Cole, we’ve got plenty more.” 

Chills ran down his spine as he ran, sending frozen tendrils further into his bones. The voice made his jaw clench and his heart race. _It’s not real. It can’t be real_. His mind insisted, so he stopped. A moment to catch his breathe, the only proof that confirmed that he was actually moving. Until something warm and wet ran down his chest. His hands hesitantly touched his chest and felt the thick liquid ruining his clothes. The smell of iron stung his nose. _No no nonononononono. _

“Cole Cole Cole. You can’t run, or you’ll spoil. Time is running out, but your mind will be in doubt.” 

“SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” Colby screamed, feeling the blood run quicker. His head spun as he stumbled forward. He was losing too much blood, he was _losing_. The constant drips resounded in his ears, blocking out his heart beat. His hands flew to his ears to cover them, in any attempt to block out the sound. He knew he should be trying to stop the bleeding but he couldn’t do anything with that dreadful _sound_ in his mind. 

He cursed as his legs gave out and his knees fell into the puddle of red, that he knew was staining the darkness, but couldn’t actually see it. To which he was grateful for. His hands fell from his head to the floor, but it was no use as Colby completely collapsed into the pool of red. Thick iron laced liquid spurting into his face, trickling down his throat. 

“Cole Robert Brock.” The scraping, growling tone was back. “Let me feed on you.” 

Colby wanted to struggle the second he felt hands on his shoulders. He wanted to cry and scream and push away. He wanted to escape but he didn’t have any energy left. The remnants of his resistance were leaking out from the hole in his chest and pooling underneath him. “No, please n-“ His voice hushed and broken before he felt his eyes slip close, any strength remaining just zapped from him and he fell limp. The last thing he heard was another voice, one that was so familiar but he had nothing left to give. Not even another heartbeat. 

“Colby?” 

* * *

The blue haired girl sighed as her eyes drifted out of the window. The trees flew passed as they encroached on the place that had caused so much trouble. 

“Thank you for driving, Dev. I’m sorry it’s so late.” Katrina whispered but the brunette heard her. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’d do anything for you, Kat.” Katrina smiled before letting her thoughts drag her away again. She couldn’t get that damn dream out of her head.   


* * *

_ “Shh. Shh. It’ll all be over soon.” The edges of her vision blackened, as the darkness seeped in. Fingers danced across her bare scalp, down her bloodied cheek before coming to rest at her throat. They started to tighten before releasing. Again, the tightened and Katrina found herself unable to complete her most basic function. Breathing.  _

_ Her body thrashed again and the fingers released. He’s playing with you. The thought drifted but couldn’t seem to find anything to cling to, the pain and oxygen becoming more important than any thoughts. She gasped, several times before he gripped her throat hard.  _

_ “This all could’ve been avoided if you had just let me be with Cole.”  _

* * *

The way her Sam sounded so... twisted. So heartless and ruthless. Everything she had memorised had been stripped bare. Stripped and then contorted and malformed until there wasn’t anything of Sam left, except his facial features and body build. She just couldn’t get it out of her head. _What if her dream wasn’t only a dream?_ She didn’t know if she could bare the idea of finding out that her boyfriend, was no longer the same person. 

That’s one of the reasons she had been driven to the brink of insanity, sprinting towards her friend’s apartment at 11 o’clock at night. She had banged on the door so loudly, she wouldn’t have been shocked if her friend had called the police on her. But eventually Devyn had answered, dressed in pyjamas and her hair all over the place. Instantly, a pang of guilt had hit Katrina, but it wasn’t enough to dissuade the insanity she was feeling about the whole Sam situation. Devyn had been surprised but immediately drew her into a hug once she saw the tears streaming down Kat’s face. 

She had set Kat up on the couch and tried to coax out what had happened. What had put Katrina into such a state, but Kat couldn’t find the words. There were more important matters at hand than explaining why. Instead, the blue haired girl had simply mumbled, “I need to find Sam.” 

After that it was a bit of a blur, but Katrina remembers Devyn saying that she should try to call him and Colby, or text him, or wait until morning. But she couldn’t. If she didn’t do something right now, she was going to lose Sam once and for all. She wasn’t sure how she knew that, but that wasn’t the point. 

The next thing she remembers is Devyn asking her to put on her seatbelt as the car engines started up. Devyn hadn’t managed to rid the sleep from her voice even though she had changed into leggings and a t-shirt and had put on some joggers. Kat had only then spared a glance at her own wardrobe of choice to find her loose shorts and one of Sam’s jumpers. His smell was all over the jumper and Kat couldn’t help but sigh as she had nestled her head against the sleeves. At the time she was confident in her decision to find Sam. 

Now, however, she was feeling less confident with this idea of hers. But here they were, about five minutes away from the air b&b, and Kat was on the verge of having another breakdown._ What if something bad had actually happened to Sam? What if Colby was in the same fate? Or worse? What if she was leading Devyn into a trap? _

“Kat? You seem pretty out of it.” Devyn’s voice managed to stop the downward spiral that she had found herself trapped in. 

“I, uh. I’m not sure what we’re gonna find.” 

“We’re going to find the boys.” Devyn said with such conviction, Kat wanted to believe that that was all there was. That they would simply see them curled up on the same couch together, and the biggest problem Kat would have was did Sam have feelings for Colby? 

“But in what state will we find them?” Kat’s voice was hushed as she voiced something that, in her heart, she knew to be true. 

“We’ll find them, Kat. I swear to you.” 

* * *

The glass shattered as the spirit lowered the mirror frame. The mirror lay in shards on the floor, mixed with the window pieces, but the bedroom window was open now and that’s all that mattered. 

_“Please don’t leave him.” _

“Why? I didn’t think you cared enough. Not while you had your pretty little girlfriend.” The spirit spat at Sam as he lifted himself up and climbed through the shattered window. 

_ “He’s my best friend.”  _

“And your secret admirer. But you only know that because of me.” 

_“Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted us to be together.”_ The spirit laughed as he jumped down from the window, landing on the dirt. 

“I wanted _my_ boyfriend. But since that can’t happen, I want you to feel the pain I suffered. And then you can have Cole. When you deserve him. In whatever state that is.” 

The spirit rounded the corner of the house, only to be met with bright headlights pulling into the driveway. “What the fuck?” The headlights turned off as the car engine stopped. Two girls, one brunette and the other with blue hair, hopped out of the car. 

“Sam?” The blue haired girl asked, hope dancing in her eyes. 

_ “Katrina!”  _

“Katrina Stuart, what a surprise, although I should have expected your company.” 

“Um, Sam? Are you feeling okay?” The brunette asked but the spirit ignored her, walking straight towards Katrina. 

_ “Don’t you fucking dare!”  _

“Why the fuck are you here, Katrina? I didn’t ask for you to be here.” 

“S-Sam? I-I” Her Eyes fell to the ground and her hands began to fiddle with each other. 

“You’re such an annoying little bitch! Why did I ever ask you out?! I wish I had never even spoken to you, slut! WE’RE DONE!” 

_ “NO please. No.”  _

“Sam, please-“

“Shut the fuck up!”   


* * *

_ Sam watched from inside of his own body as his hand connected with his girlfriend’s face. And this time was not like the many times he had caressed her cheek or brushed her hair out of her eyes, brushing tears when she needed the comfort.  _

_ A crack reverberated throughout the street. He watched in shock as her eyes watered as there was a delay in her reaction time. Sam saw the realisation flash in her eyes. Tears began streaming down her, now very red, cheek as the spirit possessing him turned around took off into the woods. Away from a shocked and confused Devyn. Away from a hurt and heartbroken Katrina. Away from Colby, god knows what state he was in.  _

_ “I’m so sorry.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, so umm. Hello intense drama, welcome. Sorry Colby. Sorry Kat, sorry Sam - I feel like that’s the whole plot line of this story. 
> 
> Next chapter: will be uploaded on either a Tuesday or Thursday night AEST, not too sure on the date though, so keep an eye out. 
> 
> I usually post a chapter Tuesday or Thursday nights, AEST.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know if you did!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow my Twitter for further updates about when I post  
@KittieInfinite  
https://www.twitter.com/


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who decided to show up again,  
HIIIII!!! 
> 
> Oh my goodness it’s been over a month since I last posted a chapter and I am so sorry for that. The days have been passing way too quickly in some ways and hardly passing at all. With stay home quarantine and university transferring to online, I’ve been all over the place. 
> 
> But I’m back, and we are using this quarantine as an excuse to write as much as possible. :) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading my story, who has left kudos and special thank you to those who comment. You all are so amazing and I love each and every one of you. I couldn’t have written this story without you. 
> 
> I hope you can forgive me for my extended absence :) 
> 
> ______________________
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave comments helping me to improve or telling me which part was your favourite.
> 
> This will not follow any of their video order.
> 
> This one is going to be a little different and a little darker than my other fic, which if you haven’t read, please do.
> 
> Be warned, there is swearing and cursing used in this story.

* * *

**31st July 2018**

A huge smirk grew across Stephen’s face as his father stood in his doorway. The older man’s face was twisted in a grimace and his eyes were wide, darting back and forth from his son to the door jam. 

“Your-your...y- Lachlan is downstairs.” 

“Thank you, father. You can leave.” His father shivered as he hurriedly left his son’s room. Stephen had been spending hours and hours, weeks and months with Aubrey over the years, practicing magic and strength, learning and growing stronger. He bent his father to his will very easily and it didn’t take long before his father had cowered and ‘accepted’ that his son was gay. But Stephen didn’t stop there, he continued to manipulate people to do his bidding. Except for Lachlan. 

Stephen made his way to the front door and his face lit up the moment his eyes landed on his boyfriend. His dark brown hair fell over his blue eyes and Stephen found himself falling in love all over again. 

“Hi, babe. How are you?” Stephen lent against the door jam, his eyes taking in his boyfriend. 

“I’m okay, listen I wanted to talk to you about something...” Lachlan drifted off, his eyes moving away from Stephen’s, suddenly finding something more interesting on the door. 

“Oh. Come in, then.” Stephen reached out to grab his hand when Lachlan flinched away. Stephen frowned. A bad feeling began to creep up his spine. 

“I can’t. Listen, when I told you I loved you, I meant it.” 

“Okay?” Stephen’s mind was racing, anticipating the nightmare inducing words that he desperately wished his boyfriend wouldn’t say. 

“But that was then-“

“What are you saying, Lachlan?” 

“I met someone else. She’s in the car, actually.” Stephen couldn’t close his mouth. He felt the wind knocked out of him, his heart struggling to beat. 

“What- what do you mean?” 

“We’re done.” Stephen’s knees gave out and his hands snapped to the door to hold himself upright. 

“No! You can’t! You can’t leave me.” Tears running down his face. _This wasn’t supposed to happen. _

“I can and I am. I love Emily and I would never want to hurt her.” 

“FUCK EMILY! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!” Stephen roared and he lunged for his, now, ex-boyfriend. Lachlan managed to side step at the last second, leaving Stephen to stumble past. 

“What the hell?! Stephen, I’m sorry.” He scoffed. 

“No, you’re not. You let that slut worm her way into your heart. She’s an annoying little bitch! And I wish you had never spoken to her!” Stephen started running to the car, one thought carrying him forward. He could see the bitch doing her make up and he saw red. Stephen managed to get to the end of the driveway before he found himself jolted backwards and then his world tipped. 

His head cracked against the driveway as he met Lachlan’s eyes above him. 

“Don’t you dare touch her. I never want to see you again. You did this to yourself.” Stephen felt the magic coursing in his veins, he felt capable of so much more than he had ever done before, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t rob the love of his life of his own decisions. He was strong, he wasn’t corrupt. But Stephen knew he couldn’t go on either. 

He stayed on the ground as Lachlan drove away with the girl of his supposed dreams. Tears blinked from his eyes as his world crumbled and his heart shattered. He had finally gotten everything he wanted and then it was gone in a second. Stolen from him by a whore. 

* * *

Stephen found himself many hours later, a duffle bag packed, a phone in his hand. He dialled the only number that came to mind, but he wasn’t expecting the voice that answered. 

“Mr. Cairns?” 

“You’re the Stephen lad, aren’t you?” 

“I am, sir. I-I need a place to stay. Just for a night or so. Please.” Stephen was begging, he couldn’t do this here, not in his bedroom. As much as his father had hurt him, had made him feel unwanted, he wouldn’t do that to him. Stephen couldn’t scar the only family he had left. 

“Um, I’m not sure, lad.” He heard mumbles and a muffled conversation and the Aubrey’s voice spoke. 

“We’ll give you the key to the cabin, Stephen. You remember how to get there, don’t you?” 

”Aubrey, I-“ 

“Remember these words, dear: _in another life, he would choose you. In another life, you would choose him. But alas, in this life, you both chose otherwise_.” 

* * *

**Present**

“Kat! What are you doing?! Where are you going?!” Devyn called out as her friend ran after her boyfriend. Her nose was bleeding and Devyn had urged her to stay, something glinted in Sam’s eyes that had her unsettled from the moment she laid eyes on him. But her best friend stumbled off into the woods, crying hopelessly for the guy she loved and Devyn couldn’t do a thing. 

A whimper from inside the cabin caught her attention. It was faint, but there wasn’t any other noise around her. She crept cautiously towards the front door of the cabin and noticed that the hinges were broken. Her blue haired friend’s dangerous dilemma, forgotten. She hesitantly pushed it open, another whimper urging her further. Once she opened the door all the way, she gasped at the sight before her eyes. 

Colby was tied to a chair, the rope digging into his red raw skin, blood beginning to pool from underneath, staining his binds. His eyes were screwed tight, his mouth frozen open in a silent scream. His body was sweating and shaking and his skin was so pale. _Is he dying?_ She pushed the thought away immediately, a threat emerging from behind her friend. 

A big mass of black rose behind Colby and Devyn felt fear seize through her veins. Colby’s body fell limp, every muscle flopping like a puppet without his strings. _Now he looked dead._ Devyn looked straight back at the looming danger as it began to move. Devyn darted around the monstrous shape, diving over the back of the couch and rolling onto the floor. She heard the thing growl as she pushed herself up and dashed to the kitchen. 

“Come on, come on.” She was acting on instinct, pulling drawers open with such a force she was surprised none of the handles broke. After the drawers, she went to the cabinets. She could feel the presence of the thing edging closer. Shivers running up her spine, tendrils creeping towards her. “No!” Her time was running out, she just needed- THERE! 

Devyn leapt for the salt sitting above the fridge, just managing to avoid the grasp of the demonic black mass. Her fingers gripped the container and she spun around, spraying the salt. She squeezed her eyes shut, but heard a hiss of pain. Her eyes opened to see the thing stumbling backwards and out the door. Devyn breathed a sigh of relief, before she was moving again. 

“Colby!” Devyn skidded across the floor, reaching out for her friend who was still unconscious, her body coming to rest on her knees. Her hands paused, hovering an inch above his skin. She had to be careful, avoid hurting him more. Her fingers shook as they traced the rope to his feet. She began pulling and tugging as lightly as she could, but the rope wasn’t getting any looser. “Come on!” She sighed in frustration. 

* * *

“Sam! Please!” Katrina’s voice was hoarse from crying out his name so many times. Trees flew past her vision and she very quickly realised that she wasn’t getting back to the cabin anytime soon. “SAM!” Tears blurred her vision as her heart pounded in her ears. She could taste the iron dripping from her nose but she didn’t care. _She needed to find him. She had to find him. _

More trees flew past her as she sprinted in a blind direction, calling out to Sam, begging him to come back. Her foot connected with a stray tree branch and her world moved into slow motion. Her foot caught, the momentum of her body mixing with gravity, the ground rapidly approaching her face. 

Sharp pain exploded in her head, as she connected to the ground, more liquid dripping from her head. Her vision blackened in the corners as she rolled herself onto her back. Pain burst in her muscles and she screamed. 

“You’re always so loud. How did I ever put up with you for so long?” The pale blue eyes, the colour rapidly fading from them, stared down at her. They were hard and piercing, a knife to her soul. 

“Sam.” She mumbled, her vision darkening as the abyss threatened to swallow her whole. _She couldn’t let go, she wasn’t safe. Not with him. _

“Aw, did you hurt yourself? That’s a shame.” He brushed her hair out of her face, the blood coating the strands of blue. She whimpered and tried to wriggle herself away from him, but every little movement sent a wave of dizziness straight to her head. 

“Pls, n-“ 

“Don’t speak. I will take good care of you.” The black swallowed his face as her mind gave up the fight and she drowned in the abyss. 

* * *

A groan resounded from above and Devyn scrambled to her feet. Her hand delicately touching Colby’s cheek. 

“Colby? Hey, you with me?” His eyelids flickered before she saw a glimpse of blue. “Colby?” She brushed the hair out of his face, as his eyelids opened all the way. The second she saw his glazed eyes, she smiled but the smile faltered as quickly as it appeared. He gasped and his breathing increased ten fold. He whimpered, whispering one word over and over again, eyes squeezing shut once again. 

“No, no no no no no no.” 

“Colby? Hey, it’s me, it’s Devyn.” Thats not working, her mind reprimanded her. “Colby, you’re safe. It’s okay. I’m here, I’ve got you.” He continued to hyperventilate and Devyn saw him trying to pull his hands and feet apart. He struggled against the red rope and Devyn let her hand drop. “Okay, I’ll untie you. We’ll get you untied, I promise Colby. I got you.” She whispered before falling back onto her knees and her hands grabbing the rope, her mission clear in her mind. 

She could hear Colby panicking and crying out in pain and she wished she could calm him down, but she knew he would be fine once the rope was off him. So she pulled and tugged, wincing every time he cried. 

“It’s gonna be okay, I’ll get you out.” Devyn repeated like a mantra, although she wasn’t sure he was aware enough to actually hear her. 

She pulled one knot through itself and almost by magic the rest continued to unravel itself. within minutes his legs were free and then his body and hands. He collapsed forwards and Devyn struggled to catch him and prop him against her. Her hands immediately began soothing and brushing his hair. 

“It’s okay, Colby. I’ve got you. You’re okay.” His eyes were still glazed but the freedom to move his limbs seemed to calm him down and he let himself fall limp against Devyn. 

“Sam. Please don’t.” He mumbled and an icicle ran through her chest. _Sam did this to him? Their friend Sam? Or something that looked like him? That means..._ Devyn’s eyes were wild as they whipped towards the front door, staring out into the woods where Kat and Sam had disappeared through. Kat’s in danger. 

“Colby, hey. We need to save Kat and Sam, okay? I need you to get up.” He whimpered as she tried to shift his weight off her. She froze as a thought flashed across her mind, _could he be hurt, internally?_ She cringed at the thought that Colby might need a hospital but that would mean leaving Kat in their hands of her apparently deranged boyfriend. 

_ What the hell was she supposed to do?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well, Devyn’s becoming the superhero everyone needs, but she can’t possibly save everyone... 
> 
> Hope you all are being safe and taking care of yourselves through this time. Remember that we will get through this and that this will be an incredible story to tell future generations. 
> 
> Next chapter: will be uploaded either this Tuesday or Thursday night AEST, 7th or 9th April. 
> 
> I usually post a chapter Tuesday or Thursday nights, AEST.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know if you did!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow my Twitter for further updates about when I post  
@KittieInfinite  
https://www.twitter.com/


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, umm I’ve got some explaining to do, but first thing: 
> 
> HELLO!!!! IVE MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH! 
> 
> Okay, so i dropped off the grid for a long time and I’m so sorry about that. The reason is a combination of things, starting with quarantine and everything, then my self esteem and confidence in myself dropped to an all time low. Then End of uni Semester was upon me and now we’re here. 
> 
> This chapter is something I have never written before, and the same with the upcoming ones too. It was hard to find inspiration and motivation to go forward but I finally did it. 
> 
> I want to say a special thank you for everyone still reading, because you are all my heroes. I’ve been gone for so long that the ones who still stick around are the ones who will until the very end. So thank you so much. 
> 
> I hope you can forgive me for my very extended absence :)
> 
> ______________________
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave comments helping me to improve or telling me which part was your favourite.
> 
> This will not follow any of their video order.
> 
> This one is going to be a little different and a little darker than my other fic, which if you haven’t read, please do.
> 
> Be warned, there is swearing and cursing used in this story.
> 
> TW// there is some graphic violence in this chapter, so do not read this lightly

* * *

Blinding, head splitting pain shook her from the numb darkness. She gasped as she squeezed her eyes shut, even tighter than before. _Was she hurt? Why was she hurt?_ She struggled to remember what had happened. Her head spun, flashes of trees behind her eyelids. 

A voice brought her to reality, with murmured words in her ear, ending with an animalistic purr that sent shivers down her spine. 

“Time to wake up. Time to play.” The words were drenched in honey, but even with her head muddled, she could hear the underlying growl that dripped with malicious intent. _What the fuck had happened?_ Stone eyes blurred in her memory. 

She kept her eyes closed as she moved her fingers and feet, trying to figure out where she was. Dirt gritted under her fingers and her shoes continued to scuff through what she assumed was mud. 

“I know you’re awake.” The voice sounded so familiar yet something she had never heard before. Something that haunted her dreams. 

White seething pain moved across her chest, ever so slowly, as her eyes flung open, no longer able to resist temptation, to see what was going on. 

“There are your pretty eyes. I can see why he fell for you.” Soft fingertips, the edges calloused from years of climbing and pulling the man into areas he shouldn’t have been. The same fingertips that used to stroke her body with such precision and attention that she could have sworn he was an angel. _He fell a long way down. _

The voice she could place now as her blonde, knight in shining armour. The man who had just dragged a knife along the top of her breasts, just above the neckline of her blouse. 

“S-Sam?” Katrina couldn’t remember how she landed in this position, but memories of pain and her blood coated angel from hell, flashed in front of her eyes. _Or was that a nightmare? Is this even real? Am I still alive? Is he? _

“Welcome back. I was worried for a second. After all, you went through all that effort to chase me down, can’t have you dying without having some fun first.” He winked and she felt bile rise up her throat. At the same moment, fear sparked in her heart. She’d choke on anything she’d try to throw up. 

Kat tried to shift her weight, to roll herself over. Wave after wave of nausea hitting her harder and faster now. Her head pounded and she had a fleeting thought of the connection between the sudden nausea and the pain from her head. 

All of it was frozen as a cold hand pushed her shoulder back into the ground, keeping her on her back, pebbles digging into her spine. The hard stone coloured eyes stared into her soul as she felt her body jolt and her throat gag. 

“Aw, is the little Kat needing to throw up? That doesn’t quite fit into the plans I have for you.” Her heart plunged into ice as Sam raised the knife again. She squirmed and immediately regretted her action. 

He grabbed her hand the second she moved and forced it back on itself until a crack reverberated throughout the forest, her scream following suit. With the scream, chunks of bile surged up her throat only to get stuck at the very top. 

Kat started coughing, her airway mostly blocked by the chunks of food. The minuscule lack of oxygen went straight to her head and panic molested her body. _She can’t breathe, she can’t breathe, she’s choking. She’s gonna die, she can’t fucking breathe._ Her body seized and spasmed as it fought to free her airway. The taste killing her taste buds, sending more nausea waves into her stomach. Repeating the cycle all over again, more blocking her throat. 

“Oh no, the bitch got something stuck in her throat. Let me help.” The cool metal glinted in the moonlight as he swiftly moved it to her neck and dragged it against her skin. Her eyes bulged at the pain, at the sensation of having her blood drawn from her neck. 

She wasn’t sure how deep it was- _she still can’t breathe, she’s dying, she’s dying the worlds going black her lungs are stopping the pain is too much it’s too much it’s too-_

Coughing, the chunks of food flew out of her mouth as well as the rest of its army. She barely registered the hand on her shoulder which was now in the air, and the other hand tapping her back with just enough force. Katrina laid there, on her side, heaving into the dirt as her ex-saviour’s hands caressed her arm. 

“Shh, you’re okay now.” The murmurs became clear as Katrina could finally focus on something other than choking on her own vomit. 

“S-s-am?” She struggled to speak, the wound on her neck burning through her throat. 

“I’ve got you, babe. I’ve got you.” Kat started to relax as he rubbed her back. By some miracle did her Sam manage to break through? 

“I won’t ever let you go.” 

* * *

“Colby? Colby! You need to stay awake.” Devyn urged her friend who was stumbling alongside her, groaning and whimpering. She had his arm on top of her shoulders while she used both her arms to keep him upright. It was a struggle because she didn’t want to push too hard around his ribs, for the fear of internal damage but she needed him to move. Kat was still in the woods and Devyn could feel that something bad was happening to her blue haired friend. 

As she was lost in thought, Colby’s eyes slipped shut and his knees gave out, pulling Devyn down in a quick motion. She gasped as the world slowed down. She couldn’t right herself, she was falling. 

“Colby!” She cried as she involuntarily let him go so she could push herself away from him as she hit the hard, gravel driveway. She heard the grunt of pain as Colby collapsed beside her and winced when cracks resounded in her ears. 

“Colby, oh god Colby.” She scrambled to him, checking him over for any new wounds or any damage she could see. He groaned and grunted but his eyes remained shut, and his body limp. _Was he unconscious because of before? Or did he hit his head? _

As Devyn was considering what to do about her very injured friend, a scream erupted from the woods. A girl’s scream. Katrina’s scream. 

* * *

_ “Don’t you fucking dare!” Sam yelled from within the dark place.  _

“Oh I dare. She deserves this, you know it and so does she.” _Stephen’s presence seemed to be everywhere, all surrounding and consuming Sam’s little haven. Sam felt tears streaming down his cheeks. _

_ “She doesn’t deserve any of this. She’s the purest thing on this earth. You want to hurt me, so HURT ME!” He screamed his throat raw, his knees digging into the darkness.  _

“I am.” _With those two words Stephen had withdrawn himself from the dark place and back to the real world, where Katrina was laying on her side, heaving onto the dirt.   
  
_

_ Sam felt himself melt down as he heard Stephen talking to his girlfriend.  _

“I won’t ever let you go.” _He wasn’t sure if Stephen was talking to Kat or to him, but either way Sam wouldn’t let it happen. He had to save Kat, he had to protect the girl he loved. He cringed as he saw the hope filtering into Kat’s eyes, she thought that he was back. Water pooled in his eyes as his heart shattered into the tiniest of pieces. _

_ “Don’t fall for it, Kat. Please! Fight him, fight just a little longer and I’ll be there. I promise.” His shoes were wet from his tears. “Please, Kat.”  _

“She can’t hear you.” _Stephen whispered in his ear but the ghost was gone when Sam turned around. _

_ “Please, don’t hurt her anymore. Please.”  _

“I don’t make promises that I don’t intend to keep.” 

_ “NOOOOO! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Sam slammed his fists against the darkness under him. Again and again and again as he roared. The thumps were washed out by the abyss, which only resulted in pushing Sam to smash harder. The collar of his shirt was soaked in salty tears as he used all the force and fury left in his body to smash his hands down one last time.  _

_ A crack reverberated in the abyss.  _

* * *

“Colby, please wake up. Please please please.” Devyn was torn. Kat sounded like she needed her but she couldn’t just abandon Colby, and if she tried to call anyone to come and help it would take them too long and Kat might be - _no, we’re not thinking that way_. 

Devyn took a deep breath as she tried to pull Colby from unconsciousness. She had rolled him onto his back and was checking him for any further injuries. Something was painfully wrong and she couldn’t quite work out what. 

“Everything’s fine, everything’s okay. Please just open your eyes.” She pleaded, tears clouding her vision, just a little. At that moment, the clouds parted leaving a gap for a ray of moonlight. The sudden light gave Devyn the chance to spot a blood trail dripping from Colby’s nose and mouth. 

“No, no no no. Fuck.” Words from her first aid course, she took years ago, came floating back. 

_ Call an ambulance if you see signs of an internal head injury, one of the most obvious being bleeding from the nose, ear or mouth.  _

“Please, please no.” Devyn could feel salty water falling through her lashes as she scrambled for her phone. She had to call 911, otherwise Colby might pay for her hesitation with his life. 

The phone rang and rang as she stared wildly at the woods, praying that Katrina was okay but also praying that whatever had come over Sam was gone by the time they saw him next. 

“Nine one one Operator, what is your emergency?” 

“M-my friend, he’s unconscious. I think he might have internal injuries.” 

“Where are you?” Devyn stuttered as she gave the operator the address for the air b&b. “What are your names, sweetheart?” 

“I’m Devyn Lundy and my friend is Colby Brock. Please, hurry.” 

“The paramedics are on their way, Devyn. I need you to tell me what internal injuries, any information you can give me, I can pass along to the paramedics. This will allow them to be more efficient the moment they get to your location.” 

“Head, he smacked his head pretty hard and there’s blood coming from his nose and mouth-“

Devyn’s mind switched to autopilot as she told the operator about all of Colby’s potential injuries. Her eyes focusing on the woods once again, almost wishing that she doesn’t see any movement. 

“Please hurry.” 

* * *

Sam stared in disbelief at the crack. Tiny, spidery, silver lines branched on the black floor. Sam scuttled towards it, hope stoking a fire in his veins. His hands ghosted over the cracks, his eyes still unsure that this was happening. 

He glanced back towards the small window he had of the real world. He locked onto Katrina’s eyes. They were so hopeful, but fear was beginning to cloud them as Stephen had yet to confirm or deny who she was talking to. Pain was scattered in the green flecks of her eyes. 

She should never have experienced this, not this pain or any pain at all. No matter what happened next, no matter how she felt after; Sam would protect her at all costs after this. She would never again feel any pain, not even a paper cut. 

His fingernails dig into the crack, finding it was deep enough for him to pull on. Sam dug his other hand in a little further along the crack and began to pull. Pull to escape this mental prison. Pull to save Katrina. Pull to end this nightmare. It had to be now. 

* * *

The blood trickled down her neck, mixing into the blood from the cut above her breasts, both staining her blouse. Her eyes were wide as Sam carefully rolled her back on the ground. She looked upwards, staring right into his eyes. The hard grey was swallowing the little flecks of blue that were fighting to be seen in the moonlight. 

“Y-you’re not S-Sam.” She spat, little chunks landing on Sam’s face. 

“No, I’m not. And you’re not his true love.” Her heart snapped and her eyes fell. “Oh you didn’t know? He loves Colby. Always has and always will. You’re just the little slut of a distraction that got in the way.” Kat opened her mouth, willing her mind to think of something to fire back but she was speechless. _How could she argue when she had wondered the same thing? _

_ She’d seen the little glances they would make at each other across the room, how they’d linger a little longer than she liked. She’d watched the way Sam’s face lit up so bright when Colby entered the room, the smile he’d give her in her dreams. The way they’d always find an excuse to share a bed on whatever trip they went on. And how could she ignore all the Solby fans with reasons and facts and pictures and videos that seemed like undeniable proof.  _

_ How could she argue when she had already believed that for most of her relationship? She was only just getting confident that she was the one that Sam wanted. What if she had just let her guard down?  _

“Got nothing to say? Cat got your tongue, haha get it?” Sam’s hands clasped over her ears as his face was suddenly two inches from hers. “You deserve to die.” His voice was mangled and garbled as he pushed his hands towards the other, her head feeling the blunt force of whatever was inhabiting him. Tears welled up in her eyes as the blood pooled on her chest, without gravity pushing it, the red liquid didn’t have a path to follow. 

The force was deafening as he continued to try to squash her head and her body squirmed. She seized, her heart thudding, her brain mushing together. _She was gonna die, she was gonna die, she gonna die she’s dying she’s dying she’s dying- _

“I always forget how weak human skulls are. Can you hear the cracks? As your bones give way, bending as far as they can until- pop! It snaps.” Her head spun, her skull cracking under the inhuman pressure. _She’s dying she’s dying. _

  
Light imploded in front of her as the pressure started to feel numb. The light was brilliant white and somewhere in her heart she knew what this meant. The stinging of the cuts faded, her broken wrist felt... _calm. She was calm. _

“KATRINA!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, okay, this took that kind of turn. We’re hitting the last few chapters now, so hold on much tighter. 
> 
> Hope you all are being safe and taking care of yourselves through this time. Remember that we will get through this and that this will be an incredible story to tell future generations.
> 
> Next chapter: hopefully will be uploaded next week, Tuesday, June 2nd. 
> 
> (I have started the next chapter, got most of it finished so fingers crossed) 
> 
> I usually post a chapter Tuesday or Thursday nights, AEST.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know if you did!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow my Twitter for further updates about when I post (I changed my handle since the last time I uploaded, oopsies)   
@Katrinaskiwi   
https://www.twitter.com/Katrinaskiwi


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Hope you all are doing as well as can be in today’s world, with everything that’s happening. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading this, whether now or in the future. I love all of you. Special thank you to everyone who comments and leaves kudos. Thank you for going above and beyond and truly showing me how much you’re enjoying this. 
> 
> Thank you all so very much xx
> 
> ______________________
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave comments helping me to improve or telling me which part was your favourite.
> 
> This will not follow any of their video order.
> 
> This one is going to be a little different and a little darker than my other fic, which if you haven’t read, please do.
> 
> Be warned, there is swearing and cursing used in this story.
> 
> TW// mentions of blood, violence, death - read at your own discretion //

* * *

“KATRINA!” Devyn’s voice rang out as she sprinted in the woods, stumbling over the roots and twigs. “KAT! SAM!” Devyn continued moving forward, unable to shake the image of Colby surrounded by paramedics. Their faces betrayed the condition he was in and all she wanted to do was hold his hand in the back of the ambulance and tell him it would be alright. But she couldn’t go with him. Kat and Sam were unaccounted for and potentially hurt and bleeding. 

The paramedics assured her that they would take care of him and that they would send out another ambulance for when she found her friends, as the night temperature was dropping considerably. 

Devyn ran blindly through the forest, tears falling from her cheeks, as she desperately hoped that she would get a response. “SAMUEL! KATRINA! PLEASE!” She narrowly avoided a tree trunk, whipping herself around from the momentum. With her back to a tree, she froze. Strands of vibrant blue hair had entangled themselves around a few twigs on the ground. 

Devyn moved her gaze following the trail, fear settling, as heavy as lead, in her stomach. The trail lead to a small clearing. Droplets of red stained sections of the blue, tears brought forward her fears. 

“Katrina?” She whispered, pleading to every god that she knew. She needed her best friend, her sister, to be okay. Please. 

As Devyn moved forward into the clearing, what she saw shattered her heart into shards of glass that poked through her chest and flowed in her veins. Katrina was laying in the cold, hard ground with Sam straddling her. Her head coated in blue and red. At her footsteps, Sam’s eyes flew to meet hers.   


* * *

_Her whimpers and cries resounded in Sam’s ears as tears fell from his crystal blue eyes. Stephen was hurting her, with his hands, watching with his face, burning his eyes into Katrina’s mind. _

_His hands were cut and shredded as he continued pulling on the crack. He switched sides to get a different angle on the crack, but didn’t lessen his strength. There was no way he was letting this chance slip from his fingertips. In his heart, he knew that she didn’t have long left, that Stephen wouldn’t stop until she was... _

_The thought alone, drove Sam onwards, setting alight the fire in his soul. He pulled harder and faster, the crack gauging at his hands, eating his flesh - but Sam didn’t care. He needed to get to the love of his life. He would not allow her to be harmed anymore. _

_With a monstrous roar, the crack gave way and silver light erupted in the abyss, blinding his eyes. His body fell and gravity shifted. _

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he was in the clearing. Not the abyss. It was jarring how cold the wind felt as it whipped through his blonde hair. He escaped. He’s back. His eyes ran wild around the clearing until they fell beneath him, his love. 

Bloodied and broken. 

His hands were shaking but continued grasping at the sides of her head, the pressure released when Sam opened his eyes. He jolted in revulsion. Her eyes stared blankly, seeing nothing, feeling nothing. Blood ran from her nose and dripped from both of her ears. 

“No,” he breathed before a twig snapped in front of him. His eyes flew to the figure looming on the edge of the clearing. His eyes blinked through the salty water, recognition flooding his veins. 

It was Devyn. 

* * *

The stone coloured eyes were quickly inking back to Sam’s usual vibrant blue as she stood there. She saw his hands violently shaking as he vaulted himself off of Katrina’s limp body. 

“I-I... you h-have to h-help her. D-Devyn... it’s me. I swear to go it’s me-” He had put his hands out in surrender as he spoke, but immediately froze seeing red staining his pale skin. His whole body shook and Devyn just wanted to wrap him in a hug and tell him it would be alright. 

But Katrina needed help. _Now_. 

Sam stumbled backwards, as if trying to escape himself, tripping and falling on his arse. 

“Oh my god, Kat.” Devyn launched forward, falling onto her knees. Her eyes traced the injuries littering her best friend’s body and she almost puked. Devyn’s hands reached for Katrina's unbroken wrist to measure her pulse. “Come on, Kat. Don’t leave us.” 

“P-please Katrina. Y-you’re my everything.” Sam’s broken cries came from beside her as he crawled forwards, taking in the damage that Stephen had done. 

* * *

_ The light was peace and warm. She felt safe. Katrina flexed her wrist and found no pain. The bone wasn’t broken, and looked like it hadn’t been broken. She glanced around the soft, blue light and saw two oceans in front of her. One was dark and stormy, a reflection of a forest, with her broken body. The ocean roared with pain and the desire to fight to stay alive. Nothing was guaranteed.  _

_ The other ocean was a pastel blue, light and breezy. She could see the smiles of the grandparents she had lost, the bright eyes that she thought she would never see again. She could hear the laughter of friends that had gone on without her, all of them waiting for her to join. The ocean was at peace, no more pain, no more worries, no more sadness.  _

_ She glanced back at the ravaging water, blonde hair reflecting into her eyes. Sam was better off without her, wasn’t he? He loved Colby but couldn’t be with him because of her. The thing that paraded in his body wouldn’t free Sam until she was dead. Maybe it was better this way.  _

_ Her life was up, her journey ended. It was time. Wasn’t it? She desperately wanted to be with her family and friends, wanted to be at peace finally. She couldn’t go back to that pain. She couldn’t face those cold, hard eyes and see regret, or heartbreak. It was time to leave.  _

_ Sam would thank her eventually. Her friends would move on, find someone to replace her. And if they really cared, they’d meet again. When it was their time. She was replaceable, she was nothing important. Her life didn’t mean anything except a pretence that she was happy all the time. The fans wouldn’t miss her, because they’d have Solby, because they’d still have her very small collection of music.  _

_ Tears fell from her lashes as she justified her reasonings. It was okay to stop fighting, wasn’t it? Fights were either won or lost, and this time she had lost. She was okay with that. Her fingers brushed over the scars on her chest and neck, the storm getting louder.  _

_ It was just too much pain to return to, she couldn’t do that to herself. Didn’t she deserve true happiness? Didn’t she deserve peace? After everything she went through.  _

_ She felt the pastel water wash over her feet as she stepped forward towards peace. She froze as a broken scream of her name broke through the thunder. It was Sam. Her heart ached. It was gut wrenching.  _

_ She could leave him behind, right? Right?  _

* * *

Red and blue burned behind his eyelids. Muffled voices spoke as pressure was held against his arm. He twitched as he tried blinking his eyes open. Everything was blurred, a black vignette applied to everything he could see. His eyes twinged as he struggled to keep them open. A louder voice faded in and out, he groaned. His body felt numb. 

A face appeared before him, fog still coating his entire world. He squinted, partly because of his eyes wanting to close and partly to try to clear the fog. A cold hand touched his shoulder and his mind threw him backwards. 

He saw dark. 

He saw red. 

He saw pain.

He flinched violently, his mouth opening to scream. 

“No, no, please.” His throat was shot and his words came out barely audible to himself. His hands grasped at whatever they could as he thrashed. He _needed_ to get away, he had to get away. 

Hands suddenly clasped on top of both of his arms, holding him in place. Words exchanged between the being above him and something else, but the world was still too far away from him. All he could do was plead as he found his strength rapidly draining. 

“Please let me go, please, please, please.” 

One word broke through the silent noise, his mind recognising the word but not the voice. 

“...Colby-“ 

A sharp pain nicked his arm and he felt like he was drowning in the fog, in the haze, once again. His strength zapped and his eyes closed against his will. Taking him all the way back down to blackness. 

* * *

“Katrina, please!” Sam wept as Devyn started compressions. Kat’s pulse was too faint, too slow. The second ambulance would never make it on time. Devyn brought a hand to hover over Katrina’s mouth, making a frightful discovery, but one not entirely surprising. 

“She’s not breathing, Sam! She’s not breathing!” Droplets fell on Katrina’s vacant and broken face. 

“Katrina don’t leave me please. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t strong enough. I let him do this. I let him control me. But I’ll be stronger now. Nothing will ever happen to you again. I promise you. There will be no more pain, because I’ll take it all. I’ll feel everything, I’d even die for you. Please just come back to me.” Sam’s heart ached as he could almost hear her heart failing, her lungs failing, her soul slipping away. 

Devyn moved to give her mouth to mouth and Sam found himself pleading to a god he wasn’t quite on board with believing. “Please lord, give her life. Bring her back to us. Please, god, please.” 

Her hazel eyes mirrored a doll’s, the empty glass shattered as the doll breaks, but still so loved. 

* * *

_ Her choice to be at peace, she thought was made. So why couldn’t she move her feet any further. The water rushed over her ankles, lulling her forward and yet her muscles locked up. The laughter and smiles of those who went before her were not quite enough to wash her away with the tide.  _

_ Her mind flashed back to the memory she always held dear to her heart. Hoping it would make her choice.  _

* * *

The car engine stopped and she looked out the window, her brows furrowing. 

“Where are we?” She asked, the wind blowing through the palm trees lining the car park. The driver gestured to her to hop out and see for herself. She giggled, pulled her sunglasses on and her sun hat and hopped out of the car. Her brown hair blew in the breeze and a salty scent landed on her tongue. 

She heard waves crashing and her eyes lit up. She spun around to see Samuel Golbach leaning against his white Audi, eyes watching her. “The beach? You brought us to the beach?!” She loved the beaches in California. The way the water washed over her feet as she waded through the baby waves, the beautiful shells she would find along the shore, the salty smell that she associated with a home away from home. 

“Not just any beach. It’s one that somehow, not so many people know about. It’s not marked on google maps as a proper beach and yet, this was the first beach that Colby and I found when we first moved to Los Angeles.” Her eyes softened as she took in his fond smile. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the water. He laughed and fumbled to lock his car as he followed her. 

She kicked off her flip flops as she ran and continued into the water. Her short skirt bounced and allowed her to wade further into the waves. Sam stopped just before the water as he hurriedly kicked off his shoes and followed after her, chucking his keys into his vans, all of which fell beside her flip flops, sun hat and glasses. 

The cool water sparkled in the warm sunlight, and shimmered on Katrina’s tanned skin. She caught Sam staring and blew him a kiss. Her eyes froze as her mind processed her action. She turned around quickly to avoid seeing his reaction.   


Sure they had gone out on a few dates, but that was where they ended. There was nothing necessarily serious about their dates, even if she found herself thinking about Sam every single second of every day. 

As she simmered in her embarrassment, soft arms circled her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder. “Please look at me for a second.” She sighed and obeyed. Worry, that she had crossed a line, creasing her forehead. Her eyes locked with his and instantly, they were the only thing that mattered. The vibrant blue that she wished was her sky. 

“I’ve been trying for weeks to find a way to say this. Colby, frustrated with my planning and hesitation, just told me to say it. So here goes nothing; Katrina, you have found a new light inside of me, you never fail to make me laugh and every day I find myself falling for you, more and more.” Katrina gasped and his hand stroked her cheek. 

“Will you be my girlfriend, Kat?” She leaned in and kissed him, his lips surprised at first but started moving against hers. They stayed locked as the wind blew droplets of water onto their clothes. Their lips melted into one as her hands threaded themselves into his hair and his hands made their way to her back. They held each other flush against the other as they gave everything they had within one kiss. Their hearts reaching out to the other, learning all they can. 

When they eventually broke apart, they were both gasping for breath, eyes locked on each other. “I’ve fallen for you too, Sam.” He laughed as his head rested against her forehead. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, just drinking in the other. 

* * *

_Her decision was made. The cool water lapped over her thighs as the storm raged above. She had to choose life, because every single day she had chosen Sam, and he makes everything worth it. She just hopes that he will choose her in return. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I almost cried while writing this chapter. Especially when writing from Kat’s perspective. 
> 
> Next chapter: fingers crossed, 9th June 
> 
> (I have started the next chapter, got most of it finished so fingers crossed)
> 
> I usually post a chapter Tuesday or Thursday nights, AEST.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know if you did!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow my Twitter for further updates about when I post  
@Katrinaskiwi   
https://www.twitter.com/Katrinaskiwi


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! 
> 
> Okay, I know I’m several weeks late. But I have a good reason -
> 
> I’m short sighted and if my eyes are left to their own devices my vision would get worse, to the point of losing a lot of my independence, before I’m 30 (I’m 19), so I’ve been using special contact lenses which help slow, potentially freeze my eyesight and give me corrected vision. When I went back to my optometrist, I had an infection in one eye, which can lead to scaring and permanent damage. So I had to stop using the lens in that eye, but continue with them in my other eye. Which essentially meant, for about two weeks I had no depth perception, one eye was pretty much useless for vision and reading and writing were out of the question. Not to mention I had a breakdown that lasted a couple of days. 
> 
> But... I’m good now. The infection cleared up and for the moment we seem to be fine again. So, to make up for missing my uploads, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. At almost 3k words. 
> 
> Quick thank you to everyone who is reading!! You are all so amazing and I love you so much! xx
> 
> ______________________
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave comments helping me to improve or telling me which part was your favourite.
> 
> This will not follow any of their video order.
> 
> Be warned, there is swearing and cursing used in this story.
> 
> TW// mentions of blood, violence, - read at your own discretion //

* * *

Blue and red filtered through the trees and Devyn leapt to her feet, shouting and screaming for the paramedics. Sam moved to continue monitoring Kat’s pulse, his other hand brushing her hair out of her face. The broken eyes of his beloved were a traumatising sight, but it also helped to keep him grounded. Keep _him here. _

He could feel the claws of Stephen trying to grasp for control but Sam wouldn’t let him. Not again. Not ever again. A small growl escaped his lips as he wished he could deliver the same pain to Stephen that he had given Katrina. 

Suddenly, hands were pulling him away from his blue haired beauty and Sam scrambled to stay.

“I have to stay with her! I have to be here! I have to-!” His words descended into jumbled letters and noises as he struggled against the people pulling him. He won’t let them stuff him back in that box. He won’t sit aside while they hurt her. 

_ HE WON’T GO BACK. _

Just then, Devyn’s face appeared in front of his own. His eyes barely registering her own. 

“Sam, they’re trying to help Kat. But they need space. They’re gonna save her.” The last words finally broke through the fog that Sam didn’t know had rolled in. 

Blinking, he saw the paramedics hard at work, carefully touching her and mumbling words that Sam didn’t understand. He reached up to wipe the tears away from his eyes, realising what an idiot he was for trying to stop them. 

“We got a pulse! And she’s breathing! We gotta get going now.” One of the paramedics blurted out as the other disappeared back through the trees. He returned with a stretcher and the other rushed to lay it beside the broken girl. 

A flash of hope flooded through his veins. _She was still alive, she might get through this. _

“We’ve only got room for one.” 

“Wait what?” Sam didn’t know when his hearing cut out, but he caught the tail end of the paramedic’s words. 

“Only one of you can ride with us to the hospital, which one?” Sam looked at Devyn and knew what she was going to say before she opened her mouth. 

“Dev, you go. I gotta lock up the house and... everything.” Thankfully, Devyn understood and nodded her head, hurrying after the paramedics. 

As much as Sam’s heart ached to be with Katrina. He was still a danger. As long as Stephen was inside him, he couldn’t be one hundred percent sure that she was safe. So with that in mind, Sam trudged back to the air b&b, his mind reeling with how to deal with the spirit inside of him. 

* * *

The sight of the air b&b sent chills down Sam’s spine and he could hear the echoing of Stephen struggling to get out. He sighed as he looked at the damage of the front door. He stepped over the wood, avoiding stepping and thinking about the blood splatters, <strike>_that of course have to belong to Colby. _</strike>

Sam wasn’t sure how to get Stephen out of his body, but he was going to try anything and everything. He would not let his friends down again. 

He made his way through the debris from the demon that had pulled pieces of the roof and walls down. It looked like a bomb had gone off inside the little, old cabin. Sam took a breath as he made his way to the bathroom, the only place with a mirror. 

As he opened the door, he saw what he looked like after everything had happened. His eyes were dead, dark bags piled up underneath. His hair was so dirty the blonde became brown. There was a small, dried blood trail just under his nose, so small that no one would really see it. Sam looked like the walking dead, looked just like how he felt; like he had somehow survived hell. But it wasn’t over yet. Not until Katrina was okay. Not until Colby was alright. Not until he saw the two of them with his own eyes. 

The mirror rippled, so slightly that he almost missed it. The reflection shifting from Sam’s blue eyes to grey ones. “Stephen.” Sam growled, his fist punching the wall beside the mirror. The face smirked back at him, knowing that Sam was losing control over his rage. But Sam wasn’t going to let Stephen use that against him, _no_. Sam was going to unleash this uncontrollable rage on Stephen. 

He pressed his hands against the mirror and closed his eyes, concentrating. The next thing he knew was blackness.   


* * *

With a sudden gasp, the brunette bolted upright, breathing harshly. His eyes barely focused on his hands which were holding his chest as he panted. _Breathe, Colby. _

_ In. And. Out.  _

_ In. And. Out.  _

He felt his heart calming enough for Colby to survey his surroundings. His noticed the stark white walls, floor and bed. As he moved forward, a shape pain in his arm froze his movements. He glanced down to see an iv in his arm. _Hospital?_ He plucked it out and swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

“Hello?” Colby called as he pushed himself onto his staggering feet. A wave of dizziness rushed over him and Colby’s hand reached up to steady his head. A strange fabric was covering his hair, _bandages? _

Colby turned back to the bedside table and pushed the button to call the nurse. Nothing happened. 

“Hello! Is anybody here?” Colby stumbled towards the door. His fingers shock as he turned the handle and opened the door. The hallway was dark and empty. “Hello! Hello?!” The more he called and received no response, the more Colby started to panic. _What the fuck was happening? _

He looked both ways down the hall, deciding to stagger his way left. “Sam! Jake! Corey! Anybody?!” He couldn’t remember why he was at the hospital. What had happened to him? _And more importantly, what had happened to everyone else? _

He stumbled passed an open area with a desk in the centre, a nurse’s station? One of the computers was flickering. Colby hobbled towards the computer, barely managing to grasp the desk as he was suddenly short of breath. He panted but swung the computer screen around to face him. 

“FUCK NO!” Colby staggered backwards, pushing himself with so much force that he fell backwards, landing on his back. The words on the screen pulsed with the flickering of the screen. Those words caused an echo to ring through his mind. He couldn’t remember where it had come from. He couldn’t remember who said it or why it caused his bones to shake and his blood to freeze. But he knew that he was in danger and that they absolutely terrified him. 

“Let me feed on you, Cole.” 

* * *

Every. 

Single. 

Fucking.

Door.

Was.

Locked.

Colby had been to every single floor of this hospital and had yet been able to find an open door. The elevators work which was a huge relief, as his head was still spinning every now and then. He had screamed himself hoarse after visiting the nurse’s station. Colby had, then, run back down the corridor and slammed the elevator buttons while the words had rung through his ears. 

There was not a working light bulb on any floor either. It was dark every he went, even in the elevators. It reminded him too much of a horror film. And those never ended well for people in his position. He had explored every floor that he could get to, his mind flashing back to the good old exploring days where it was just him and Sam in some abandoned place. 

But right now, Colby was camping on the top floor, eyeing the elevator once more. Nowhere felt completely safe, he was always exposed, except in the elevator. With mirrors all around him, nothing could creep up on him. Although, he’s pretty certain that he’s the only living being in this hospital, so whatever he’s running from, probably wouldn’t have a reflection anyway. 

Colby sighed as his head pounded. He didn’t even know, consciously, what was chasing him. But he knew deep down that he was afraid of it. 

_ Now if only he knew where everyone else was.  _

He was just about to move to the elevator when it dinged and the doors opened. Colby cursed and pulled himself back behind the wall, trying to flatten himself as much as possible. His vision blurred in and out and his heart raced, but he attempted to breathe silently. _In through the mouth, slowly out through the mouth. Again, repeat. _

Footsteps, slow and heavy, came from the direction of the elevator. Colby squeezes his eyes shut. _Please don’t see me, please don’t see me._ He wasn’t aware that he was mouthing his mantra but little ghosts of a whisper escaped his mouth every time. 

The footsteps came to a pause just before the corner where Colby was hiding. _Please, please, please._ His hands were pressed against his knees so tightly that they were shaking. Tears started leaking from his closed eyes as he pleaded with a god he supposed existed. 

“I know you’re there, Cole. Just let me feed on you.” Colby stayed as still as possible, maybe he could- 

“LET ME FEED!” The thing roared and suddenly a piece of the wall smashed above his head and Colby darted forward, pulling himself along the floor. There was nothing except destruction to place where the thing was. Colby kicked against the floor until his back smacked into the opposite wall. He pushed into it to stagger into a standing position. 

His eyes wildly stared at the broken tiles as the invisible feet moved towards him. He darted around the corner, back into the main corridor and sprinted for his life. He skidded at the end, slamming his shoulder as he turned right. _He had to get away, he had to get away. _  


* * *

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the paramedics were moving Katrina off the vehicle before Devyn had even realised. She followed along behind, her heart numb as the dry tears stained her cheeks. Her arms wrapped around her stomach as she hurried after the stretcher. The doors flung open and there was yelling that Devyn couldn’t bring herself to focus on. 

The entire drive Devyn had found herself retreating into the back of her mind. Seeing her best friend, her sister, practically dead, that broke something inside of her. Not to mention, one of her good friends could be dying too. It was too much all at once. 

The hope that they would both be okay was just too hurtful, she couldn’t dwell on any of it. So she let the numbness consume her. She fell into the comfort of not feeling, and told herself that it wouldn’t last long. Just until everything was over. 

Her mind turned to Sam as the stretcher holding Katrina rushed into the emergency department and she was left standing in the waiting room. She wished he would be able to get rid of whatever it was that had hurt Katrina. She wished he would be alright, after everything he was forced to do. 

A hand touched her shoulder lightly and Devyn jumped. 

“It’s okay, sweetie. I’m a nurse here in the ED. You came in with the other girl, right?” Devyn nodded, barely hearing what the older woman was saying to her. “Let’s have a seat and I’ll check you over to make sure you’re okay too, alright?” Devyn started to nod again before she remembered Colby. 

“My- my other friend, he was brought in earlier.” The nurse held her hand up and waved one of the receptionists over. 

“Everything okay, Jane?” 

“What’s your friend’s name, sweetie? Emma, here, will go look him up.” Devyn glanced at the receptionist. She was blonde with brown roots beginning to show. 

“Colby-“ Devyn choked out. “Or Cole, Brock.” Emma nodded. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

* * *

Time passed as Jane checked Devyn over in the waiting room. She had a few scraps and bruises, but mostly just needed to clean the blood <strike>_Katrina's blood_</strike> off her hands. Jane showed her to the bathroom and helped her wash away the red stain on her tan skin. Devyn saw a glimpse of her reflection, the dark bags under her red eyes drew the most attention. 

Once her hands were clean and smelt like soap, they returned to the waiting room. Emma was standing by the desk, talking to a doctor. When she saw Devyn and Jane, she waved them over. 

“This is Doctor Sahel, he’s taking care of Cole-“

“Colby.” Devyn interjected in a small voice, her arms once again wrapped around her stomach. 

“Are you family? Because strictly speaking I can only tell family members-” 

Devyn spoke before she had finished thinking about her words. “We’re cousins. And friends. I’m the closest family he’s got in California.” She spoke quickly before averting her eyes away. The doctor titled his head and Devyn thought she was going to be called out. But nobody said anything. 

“If you follow me, I’ll show you his room.” Devyn nodded and followed the doctor through the halls of the hospital. “Your cousin was in a bad shape when he was brought in. Internal bleeding on the brain, some cracked ribs, rope burns and numerous bruises. What happened?” 

“Is he going to be okay?” They finally stopped outside a door. The glass window showed a brunette laying in the bed, oblivious to the world around him. The doctor’s words shook the world from underneath her. 

“He’s in a coma, and we don’t know when he’ll wake up.” 

* * *

_ The two of them stood in the black abyss, opposite each other. Sam and Stephen, both eyeing the other. This was Sam’s body and he wouldn’t let that dick control it again. This was his domain. Sam launched himself at Stephen who barely had time to slide out of the way, but Sam pushed off against the black wall. He flipped himself over and wrenched Stephen’s shoulder. The two landed on the ground, Stephen half under Sam. The blonde haired boy had no hesitation as he quickly scrambled up, his hands pushing against Stephen’s back.  _

_ Sam pushed, once and forceful, and a crack reverberated throughout the abyss. Stephen, stunned and frozen in shock at the sudden pain, found himself suddenly staring at Sam’s ice cold eyes.  _

_ The blonde’s hands wrapped around his neck and Stephen’s eyes bugged, the need for air overwhelming him. The need that he hadn’t had since he hung himself. His own hands were pulling and scratching at Sam’s but Sam didn’t let go. Stephen had done terrible things in Sam’s name and he knew that the blonde wouldn’t let him get away with it.  _

_ Sam stared as Stephen’s face began turning blue and his eyes closing, Sam released his hands slightly. Stephen’s eyes flung open, pushing Sam backwards with an inhuman strength. Sam grunted as his back hit the black wall and his opponent was on him.  _

_ Stephen slapped at Sam’s face and punched his gut. Sam groaned, pain erupting inside him. But he couldn’t give up. This thing in front of him was responsible for Kat being barely alive. Another thought entered his mind at that exact second.  _

Colby. 

Colby was manipulated, was forced to sleep, forced to trust that monster wearing his skin. Colby’s feelings and emotions were fucked with, his mind fucked over. Colby was restrained and frightened, he was sacrificed to whatever demon that thing summoned. Sam didn’t even know what state Colby was left in. _Was he okay? Was he even alive? _

Emotions suddenly flowed through Sam. Every time he had thought Colby looked hot, had snuck glances at him when Colby had lost at truth or strip. The fanfictions he told himself he was reading because of their upcoming youtube video they had both agreed to. The times that Colby’s eyes had met his and the world had fallen away. 

Sam had found it hard to breathe when Colby had been forced to take his boxers off in the hot tub. If they hadn’t been filming, Sam would’ve snuck a peak. His heart ached every time they and made a Solby joke, when their lips had been almost kissing. 

Twice.

He had always written it off as something normal. Like of course he would feel a jolt of lust when someone was standing right behind him, naked. Of course he would be desperate to close the gap when he was that close to kissing someone. The wet dreams he had, he pretended it was Kat, but some of the time it was actually Colby he was above. 

How could Sam have been so blind to the way his heart and body wanted Colby? 

_ “You’re feeling it now, aren’t you? Everything you’ve felt for him.” Stephen teased, his body hanging over Sam’s.  _

_ “What did you do?”  _

_ “I opened the gate, all you needed to do was think about him and everything would flow.”  _

_ “You’re a dick.” Sam spat in his face.  _

_ “I’m helping you. That broken slut was never the one for you. You were too consumed by your desire to be straight to see it.”  _

_ Sam roared, throwing Stephen to the ground. Sam straddled him and punched the spirit in the face. He punched again and again and again. Bone cracked and blood spurted, but Sam was too consumed with rage. The two people he loved were both hurt by this person. Sam’s hand was red but continued to punch and connect with Stephen’s face and head. Stephen’s eyes closed, his body collapsing, going completely still, but the rage was burning too hot in Sam’s veins.  _

_ He punched and punched and punched and punched and punched and- _

“Enough, Sam Golbach.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there’s maybe one more chapter and an epilogue left. Maybe two chapters. Either way we’re really close to the end. 
> 
> Next chapter: fingers crossed, 30th June
> 
> I usually post a chapter Tuesday or Thursday nights, AEST.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!  
Please leave a comment letting me know if you did!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow my Twitter for further updates about when I post  
@Katrinaskiwi  
https://www.twitter.com/Katrinaskiwi


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *last updated: June*  
Wait June, and it’s... almost October... 
> 
> OH MY GOSH.... I AM SO SORRY!!! 
> 
> Hiiiiiii it’s me!! What a surprise! 
> 
> Honestly I don’t really have a good reason for this extended break. University started up again, which is like ten times more stressful than any other semesters and it’s remote learning which I hate with a burning passion. 
> 
> I... broke (?) for a couple of weeks. I guess. Began questioning why I’m writing, lost motivation to write, kinda fell down a spiral. 
> 
> (I did post ‘King Of Hearts’ which is a Sam 3am story. Only really updated when I feel like it. Check it out. And a story from year 12, check that one out too.) 
> 
> But the last week has been uni break so a week free of lectures and classes and knew that this was the perfect opportunity to crack this open and try again. Which brings us to here!
> 
> I recommend reading at least the last few paragraphs from the previous chapter. Since it’s been so long. But it’s up to you! 
> 
> Huge thank you to everyone who is reading!! You are all so amazing and I love you so much! xx
> 
> ______________________
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave comments helping me to improve or telling me which part was your favourite.
> 
> This will not follow any of their video order.
> 
> Be warned, there is swearing and cursing used in this story.
> 
> TW// mentions of blood, violence, - read at your own discretion //

* * *

Aubrey Cairn stood in the doorway of the bathroom. As Sam was pulled back to reality, his wild eyes met hers through the mirror. In that moment, Sam only saw red, only saw the pain he had caused since he took the key to this godforsaken cabin. 

“You.” He accused, his voice too calm for his shaking fists. Aubrey nodded her head, folding her hands in front of her. 

“Me.” 

“You caused all this. You tricked me into thinking everything would have been okay.” 

“I do not recall ever saying that. I gave you a warning, one you did not heed.” 

“BULLSHIT!” Sam swung his fist backwards into the mirror, smashing it, glass exploding back into Sam’s arm and across the basin and floor. He hissed as the glass cut him, deeper than a paper cut. 

“Sam you should calm down,” the old woman held her hands in the sign of surrender, but the glint in her eyes told Sam she was more than capable of defending herself. 

“Colby was attacked by some demon,” Sam spat, stalking slowly towards Aubrey. “My girlfriend almost died, now laying in the fucking hospital in critical condition, my friend is terrified of me, _I’m_ terrified of _myself_. And I’m supposed to CALM DOWN?! FUCK YOU!” Sam punched forwards, eliciting a gasp from the old woman. His eyes flashed open to see a hole in the middle of the bathroom door. The inners of the door on show for all to see. 

Sam flung open the door to see Aubrey standing in the living room, calmly waiting and watching his movements. 

“You’re gonna tell me how to fix this! You’re gonna tell me how to kill Stephen once and for all. Fuck your feelings, fuck his feelings. He’s dead! He had a chance at life and he chose death!” 

“Don’t you have things you regret and wish you could change? Stephen is taking the chance to make things right.” 

“No he’s fucking not! He’s destroying my life and murdering the people I love most! HE’S A MONSTER that needs to fucking die.” 

In that instant, Sam felt a spike of power rush through the centre of him, his body lifting off the floor. His vision blurred as he was thrown backwards into the wall next to the bathroom door. His head snapped against the wood, his head spinning. 

“You bitch!” Sam spat as he pushed himself up and ran towards the old woman.

His hands reached for her throat but suddenly, he was thrown downwards. His back smashed against the wooden floor, knocking the wind out of him. Hands that he couldn’t see pushed against his throat. Sam’s vision blackened. Pain erupted in his hand as Aubrey stabbed a knife into it, and the same into the other one. 

“Please... y-you don’t h-have... have to... hel-p him.” Aubrey stood back and watched as Stephen’s hands grew tighter around Sam’s throat. 

“You lived your life, Sam Golbach. And dared to play with the demonic world, Stephen just wants a chance to love the man his heart desires.” Aubrey walked around until she was standing at Sam’s head. Sam’s eyes almost rolled into his skull to keep her in his rapidly fading vision. 

“Colby- is not... the one for you. I-I’m not... that man. We didn’t... didn’t do any-thing to you...” Sam choked out, feeling the oxygen disappearing from his lungs, feeling his heart begin to slow. “It’s not... the same. And now- I’m gonna... gonna l-lose them both.” Tears ran down Sam’s cheeks. 

Aubrey’s resolve faltered for a second, but that could have just been Sam’s lack of oxygen talking. 

“I’ll lose them both... and- they’ll l-lose... me...” Sam let his eyes slip shut, and any fight he had seeped out of him. His throbbing hands, dulling... no more pain. He was too weak to continue, too weak from his rapid mood swings, from his rage, his concussion. He was just too weak. _But at least he did his best to give Kat a fighting chance..._

* * *

Down the stairs 

one by one by one

don’t miss one, a single misstep will be the end. 

Colby ran as fast as his legs could carry him. After he had smashed his shoulder on the wall, he had thrown open the nearest door which happened to be the stairwell. His hands were shaking as he darted down the stairs, loud bangs as he pushed off the rail with every step. 

He could still vaguely hear the monster chasing him but he had no time to focus on where it was, he had to think of his next ten steps. _Where was he going, how fast is he going, is he gonna get stuck at a dead end? _

Making a quick decision, he slammed his body, yet again, through one of the doors. Stumbling into yet another hallway, Colby continued to run blindly. The only desire in his head was to stay alive. Skidding around the corner at the end of the hallway, he saw something that made his heart stop. 

A figure stood in front of him, in the middle of the hallway. Colby dragged his eyes up, his body shaking before relief drowned him.

“Sam!” Colby ran forwards, arms reaching for his best friend and pulled him in for a huge hug. Subconsciously, he knew this wasn’t actually Sam, but right now he’d take his mind’s illusion of Sam over nothing. 

The adrenaline and fear that coursed through his veins begin to ebb away as soon as Colby could feel Sam’s heart beating against his chest. Arms trailed his own body, circling around his waist. 

“It’s okay, Colby.” 

“Thank fuck you’re here.” He mumbled into Sam’s shoulder, feeling sobs breaking up his breathing, his body collapsing against his best friend. 

“Everything’s gonna be okay, Colbs. I promise.” 

They stood there in the hospital hallway for way too long before Colby remembered he had been running from... something. _Hadn’t he?_

“Sam, there’s something else here. Something after me. We have to-“

“Shh Colby. It won’t bother us here. You have my word. But- there’s something I need to tell you.” He watched as Sam looked him up and down before pushing him slightly, turning their bodies, so his back touched a wall. The glaciers in Sam’s eyes seemed to come alive with fire as Sam leant down next to Colby’s ear. 

“We’ve always been close, haven’t we?” The close proximity was stalling Colby’s rational thought and made him feel like he was nineteen again, back when alcohol had dreamed this scenario. He could feel Sam’s breath mingling with his own as Colby nodded, his voice carried away like a ghost in the wind. 

A dim voice was shouting that this wasn’t real. But it was much too far away, and Sam was too close. 

One of Sam’s hands lightly touched Colby’s chest, a sensation that felt like it was from a completely different world than Sam and he had ever been. 

“Did you know that I held a secret for all these years. One that I never told you.” He seemed to lean in closer, but Colby couldn’t comprehend how that was possible. His mind was swirling in the thoughts he had only ever allowed the alcohol to entertain. Sam’s fingers ran over this nipple, sparks running straight below his belt. A gasp escaped his mouth as all that existed was Sam and him. 

“I’ve always loved you Colby. Dreamed about us being together. I’ve watched several Solby edits, can’t tell you how many I have saved. And now, now I’m sure that you’ve always loved me too.” Sam’s lips can very close to Colby’s and Colby felt his body lurch forward, desperate to catch them before Sam moved them away. 

“I want you, Cole, and you want me.” Colby but his lip as a groan bubbled you his throat. It came out mumbled but obvious enough to Sam. 

“It’s always been us two, and it can always be us two. Why did you think we both ended up here?” The question woke Colby from his lust filled trance, a meaning much deeper than intended sparking Colby’s logic. 

“This isn’t real.” He breathed. “This is all in my head. And that demon chasing me-” Colby pushed against Sam, finding strength returning to his bones. Sam stumbled backwards, clearly not expecting Colby to fight back. 

“You’re not actually Sam.” Colby started to move backwards, trying to put as much distance between him and that thing that looked like his best friend. 

“Colby! Colby, it’s me, I swear!” He tried to block out Sam’s voice, his heart aching for what it can’t have. It took Colby years to stop himself from thinking about this, and the last few days have been his undoing. 

Colby started jogging backwards, until he was satisfied he had enough distance. He turned and sprinted back the way he came. Foot steps followed after him, faster than possible. Colby swerved and reached for the door in front of him, labelled _staff only._

A hand latched onto his arm and pulled him to a stop. 

“Colby don’t. It can be us two just the way we’ve both wanted it. I know you want me as much as I want you.” Colby felt the lust following into his mind, through his ears. The fog swirling around, tempting him to give in. 

“No! You fucking demon!” He yelled, ripping his arm away from his best friend and slamming open the door. 

* * *

_ With a bright light, the room changed. It was darkness everywhere Colby looked. A black abyss suspended in the middle of nowhere. A figure appeared out of the darkness in front of him. Colby stepped back, as the figure raised its hands in surrender. The shadow covering its face gradually disappeared leaving behind someone, Colby didn’t quite recognise.  _

_ Dirty blonde hair and grey eyes stared at him. His skin, as pale as death. His veins, a striking blue.  _

_ “My name’s Stephen, Cole.”  _

_ “You’ve been possessing Sam.” Colby realised, staring into those cold eyes. “Why? Why ruin our lives?“  _

_ “I wasn’t trying to ruin them. Sam was as trapped as my Lachlan was, or at least I thought so. I wanted to set him free so he could be with you. But when he started fighting me, I realised he wasn’t good enough for you. That you and I could be together.  _ Forever _ .”  _

_ “You wanted the demon to kill me. And when it didn’t, you wanted me to stay here in my mind until the doctors gave up on me.” Stephen shrugged as he stepped closer to Colby.  _

_ “You remind me of Lachlan, more than Sam ever did. And I learnt to love you Colby. But I knew you wanted Sam. I can be him, I can be whoever you want.”  _

_ “No. That’s not how this works. You chose death instead of living to find another. You chose to let your broken heart break you. You don’t get a second chance.”  _

_ “You sound like Sam. He told me those things too.”  _

_ “What did you do to Sam?” Colby tried to keep his voice steady, tried to keep the fear out.  _

_ “I killed him, with Aubrey’s help of course.”  _

_ Colby stared at the dead teenager before him.  _

_ “You’re lying. You have to be lying. Say it!” Colby surged forward, hands grasping onto Stephen’s shirt. Stephen’s smirk fell from his face and fear crept into his eyes.  _

_ “He was dying when I left. That’s all I know. Aubrey may have killed him by now.” Colby let Stephen fall, his own hands shaking.  _

* * *

_ They stayed in silence as Colby willed himself to wake from this awful dream. Stephen broke their precious silence.  _

_ “Didn’t you want Sam to be yours? You’ve been fighting me harder than Sam ever did. I don’t get it though, you were the one who was conscious of your feelings.”  _

_ Colby sighed, turning to face Stephen.  _

_ “Yes. I did want Sam to be mine, once. I used to ache every day for the time to come when Sam would look at me like he looks at Katrina. Even now, sometimes. I guess a part of me will always love him like that, but... I’ve moved on.”  _

_ Stephen pushed himself back onto his feet. His eyes coming over to stare into Colby’s.  _

_ “You haven’t though. I can give you what you desire.”  _

_ “No. I have moved on, Stephen. You know why? Because I know what I’m worth.” As Colby spoke, the darkness began to get lighter, Stephen fading with the darkness. “I deserve to be someone’s first choice. And I know, no matter what, Sam’s first choice will always be Katrina. I don’t wanna be his second, I deserve someone who loves me like he loves Kat. No matter how much I used to wish it was different, Sam will never be that person. And you know what? I. Am  _ finally _ okay with it.”  _

_ With those last few words, Colby was blinded by a brilliant white light.   
_

* * *

Devyn was by Colby’s bedside, her sad eyes tracing over his shape. Wires and drips connected to his body, his skin so pale you couldn’t tell where the sheets stopped and Colby began. _She should have been quicker. She could’ve saved him._

She tore her eyes away from Colby to stare out the little window. She had no idea how Kat was. Last she heard, she was still in surgery, the nurses trying to remain hopeful. But Devyn could see the pain in their eyes. They didn’t want to tell Devyn that her best friend has a small chance of surviving and a very large chance of dying on the operating table. 

Suddenly, fingers gripped her own. The lightest squeeze but enough to catch her attention. Wild, stressed eyes met tired blue ones. 

“Colby?! Oh my gosh! I’ll get the nurse, I-“

“Dev-“ his voice was shot and she had to strain her ears to hear him. The grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly. She knew he was using the last of his strength. “Find Sam. He’s- in... danger.” His eyes rolled back into his head. 

“Colby? Colby, what do you mean? Colby!” 

A nurse pushed open the door. 

“Is everything okay?” Devyn stood and turned swiftly, letting Colby’s hand drop. 

“He woke up. But I need you to send an ambulance to this address. I think my other friend is in trouble.”   


* * *

Tears streaked down her cheek as she relayed to the nurse the address of the air b&b. They had moved outside of Colby’s room to let another nurse check his vitals. The first nurse assured her that her friend would be fine and that they would dispatch an ambulance immediately. It wasn’t the normal thing, she knew that. But the nurses had seen her come in with Katrina, believe her to be Colby’s cousin. It wasn’t completely insane to believe there was yet someone else she knew that was in a bad way. 

* * *

Red and blue flashing lights reflected on Aubrey’s face. The old woman rushed to the window, her face paling in response to what she saw. Sam’s eyes were squinting, his eyelids so heavy that it took all of his strength to keep them open. But he knew if he closed them, he wouldn’t open them again. 

“LAPD! Open up!” Aubrey jumped as she turned back to look at Sam. He could tell how uncertain she was about what to do. But she didn’t get the chance to make that decision. The door slammed open, a couple of policemen standing on the doorstep. More sirens filtered through the air. 

Sam breathed out a sharp breath of relief. Aubrey wouldn’t get away with anything else. Feet rushed around him, shouting above him. He felt hands on his as they pried the knives that stuck his hands to wood out of the floor. Colder hands on his face, telling him to stay awake. That he would be okay. 

_‘It’s okay mum. I just need five more minutes.’_ Sam’s eyes slid shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... yeah   
I suppose you could say, cliffhanger... Honestly not how this was planned to go, but I planned this back in June/July so... 
> 
> Anywho, the next chapter will be the epilogue, kinda sad I know. Don’t forget to check out my other stories. Especially the ones I’ve posted while this was on hold - King of Hearts and Det. George and the Dragon. 
> 
> Take care everyone, hope you all are doing well!! I’ll try and get the epilogue done and posted asap, but honestly I can’t put a date on when.  
__________________________________________  
I hope you enjoyed!!  
Please leave a comment letting me know if you did!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow my Twitter for further updates about when I post  
@Katrinaskiwi  
https://www.twitter.com/Katrinaskiwi

**Author's Note:**

> What a trip, huh? And it’s longer than my normal chapters, which I’ll hopefully keep up.
> 
> I’m actually going away next week, so the next chapter won’t be up until 19th November. 
> 
> I post a chapter every Tuesday, AEST (normally between 6pm and 11pm)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!  
Please leave a comment letting me know if you did!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow my Twitter for further updates about when I post  
@KittieInfinite  
https://www.twitter.com/


End file.
